


danganronpa: love despair abyss

by lilacavenue



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: + don't threaten these kids with a good time?, Alternate Universe - Original, F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fangan Ronpa, M/M, More specific tags in chapters, Multi, Murder Mystery, Party Games, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Underage Drinking, false talents, its 3/4 murder mystery : 1/4 dating sim, no spoilers for games yet, not going to lie, there's a lot of shit going on lol, three tags for ch. 1!, what a combo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacavenue/pseuds/lilacavenue
Summary: sixteen ultimates, sixteen hearts ready to be broken. + evil host that wants them to murder each other. welcome to the very first love killing game~It's time to mix up your typical killing game formula! Hope Peak's Academy has awarded Shiori Shirasu the title of Ultimate Matchmaker, a talent that he didn't expect to need on his first day of school. But when a bear named Monokuma announces his students are going to have to couple up and commit murder, fall in love and fall in despair, kill love or let love kill them, he's going to have to protect his heart as well as his life.>>status - chapter one: think we killed but i forgot [investigation]
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. 0-1 first fall together

**Author's Note:**

> quick thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this, despite how late i am to this trend. bless your hearts. i've always been inspired by so many amazing fangans, so excited to take a shot at my very own!
> 
> \--
> 
> Stage Directions (pretty typical of most fangan script styles from what I recall):
> 
> Character [stage direction]: This is dialogue, what I am saying.
> 
> Bolded text is protag's inner thoughts
> 
> Italics are flashbacks

???: Are you nervous? 

**She’s asking about me, despite how shaky her own voice sounds. I have to reassure her…**

Shirasu: Yeah, I am. [deep breath] But I have you with me, so I feel better. 

**Oh my god, why am I so cheesy?**

Shirasu: How about you?

???: This is the beginning of the rest of our lives, so yeah, I'm a little nervous. 

Shirasu [bites lip]: I’m sorry. 

??? [twists hair with finger]: Don’t be. We wanted this.

???: I, uh, am glad you’re here with me too.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: …

???: I don’t think I would choose anyone else.

**Her voice is steady now. I hope her words are true, but even if they aren’t, I’ll be happy knowing she’s okay. I grab her hand, and her eyes widen slightly at the contact.**

Shirasu: Hey, what’s the worst that could happen? We’ll be okay, I promise.

**Her hands are so warm. I don’t ever want to let go.**

??? [soft smile]: Well, when you say it like that. [tightens grip] Don’t let go of me.

**As if I ever could.**

**Hand in hand with the person I’ve already fallen in love with, I walk into the familiar double doors of Hope’s Peak Academy ― ready for the bright future ahead of me.**

…

**Everything is dark. I slowly open my eyes, unprepared for the bright light suddenly flooding my vision.**

Shirasu [rubs head]: Ow...

**Not to mention this killer headache. I must’ve fallen pretty hard...**

**Shaking the sand out of my hair, I begin to take in my surroundings. Wait a minute, sand? A huge body of water? I’m not really a big fan of the beach.**

Shirasu [pouting]: Well, why am I here then? 

**I couldn’t have gotten that drunk last night. Could I?**

Shirasu: Wouldn’t put it past myself. Damn, must be missing out on some wild memories.

**I close my eyes again, trying to remember. Hey, did I even drink anything yesterday?**

**No, I couldn’t have, because…**

Shirasu: Oh shit, today’s my first day!

**God, of course this would happen to me on the most important day of my life. Hope’s Peak Academy, which by some miracle, had chosen me as one of their prestigious Super High School Level Students, would now realize the big mistake they had made.**

**The students that go there…are the most talented people around the world. I never saw myself as particularly talented, but my best friend always says I’m being humble and that I’ve helped an amazing amount of people with my talent. As if she hasn’t helped thousands of people herself, that hypocrite.**

**Oh yeah, my talent. It was written on my acceptance letter. Shiori Shirasu, the “Super High School Level Matchmaker” does have a nice ring to it, but do I really deserve it? Especially since I’m about to miss my first day if I don’t figure out where the hell I am. My chance at a successful future...and I’m blowing it.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: Well, one problem at a time.

**I check my pockets, for my phone or wallet. I find nothing, but I do realize I’m wearing a my school uniform, very clearly not the usual outfit I’d wear to a party at the beach or anything like that.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: That’s odd. Why would I..

**I shouldn’t panic. I’m only trapped on an unknown beach, in clothes I have no idea how I got in, late to my first day at the most famous high school in the nation. Oh, with no phone and no people in sight.**

Shirasu: At least I’m not in my underwear. There’s just sand everywhere.

**And there’s no one to hear me talk to myself like a lunatic.**

???: Uh...

**Spoke too soon.**

**Hold on, I recognize that “uh..” She doesn’t say it too often, but I’ve heard that voice pretty much every day of my life. At risk of sounding like a dork, I personally think her voice is one of the sweetest sounds I’ve ever heard. A melody of its own.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: Thank god, Hinako-san.

Asahara [soft smile]: Hi. Nice to see you too. 

**This is Hinako Asahara, the Super High School Level Florist, my aforementioned best friend. We’ve known each other for years, attending the same school when we were younger. Speaking of attending the same school…**

Shirasu: What are you doing here? I mean, aren’t you supposed to be at Hope’s Peak?

Asahara: You are too, you know.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: But I’m the irresponsible one. 

Shirasu [sudden realization]: Wait, I didn’t drag you here like an idiot to party before our first day of school, did I? I don’t remember anything. Oh my god, I ruined us both.

Asahara [gentle laugh]: As if I would let you. Besides, you hate the beach, so why would you drag me here?

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: I do hate beaches. 

Asahara: In other words, I have no idea why I woke up here with you.

Shirasu: I’m not the worst person to wake up on the beach with.

Asahara [teasing]: You totally are. This is my total nightmare. Why is the world so cruel to me?

Shirasu [small laugh]: Shut up. What should we do now?

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: I don’t have my cell. We could use yours to figure out where we are and call for help.

Shirasu: I don’t have mine either.

Asahara [wilts]: Huh, really? Not good. How are we going to get out of here?

Shirasu: Let’s walk around a bit, I guess. Where did you wake up?

Asahara: A little left of here, but on a beach chair. I think I woke up after you, though. You were the first and only thing I noticed. 

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Really?

Asahara: Uh, yeah. Is that weird?

**No, it’s not. I’m weird for trying to find anything in a throwaway statement like that. People look for hope wherever they can in despairing situations. This situation is as hopeless as everything in my life.**

Asahara: …? You spaced out for a bit there.

Shirasu: I’m just thinking dramatically. C’mon, let’s go.

Asahara [picks at flower]: Is there a problem?

**I’m worried. I want to hold your hand.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: No. Just a little worried and my heart--er, head. Head kind of aches.

Asahara: Okay, if you say so. [twists hair with finger] I lied, actually.

Shirasu [startled]: Lied? What do you mean?

Asahara [picks at flower]: I noticed the huge villa right behind us.

**I turned around, and there was a huge mansion-like building behind a small patio area with beach chairs, where Hinako-san must’ve woken up. The area was pretty open, there was plenty of free space to move around in front of the villa.**

**I squinted a little harder. A couple of people were passed out in this area.**

Shirasu: Oh my god, there’s others!

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: Yeah, but stranger danger and all that. We already don’t know where we are.

Shirasu: Fuck that. Let’s figure out where we are.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: ...I’ll keep you safe.

Asahara [gentle laugh]: I know you will. 

**We move closer to the massive villa, towards the outdoor bar. Someone with orange hair is slumped on a chair, sleeping on the bar counter.**

Asahara: Should we wake her up?

Shirasu [bites lip]: I don’t see any other way.

**She nods, and then shakes the person gently. Her eyes flutter open.**

???: Ugh, where am I? 

Asahara [soft smile]: We were hoping you could tell us. My name’s Hinako Asahara. It’s nice to meet you.

**The girl’s eyes close once again.**

???: Need...coffee…

Shirasu [small laugh]: Mood.

Asahara: Please, we could really use your help. We’re late for something really important.

???: …

??? [snores]: …

Shirasu: Well, that was enlightening.

Asahara [teasing]: I thought I was the sarcastic one.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: No, usually you’re pretty shy. You get the sarcasm from me.

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, being polite to strangers is a part of what I do. You get used to it.

Shirasu: Sure. 

Asahara [wilts]: It’s not like I have to share my deepest life secrets with them or anything.

Shirasu: Don’t get defensive. I believe you. You’re a shy flower that will only open up to the brightest of people. [bright smile] Like me!

Asahara [soft smile]: True.

**My heart skipped a beat. Shit.**

**We both turn our gazes to the sleeping girl. She doesn’t seem to be waking up anytime soon.**

Asahara: Let’s come back later to see if she’s okay. 

Shirasu: Alright, sounds good. That’s sweet of you.

**She nods off the compliment, but it’s true. Being kind and thinking of others is just her natural state of being, so she’s just used to it. I should tone down the compliments, probably, or she’ll get suspicious. But I think it’s nice to know you’re appreciated.**

**We exit the bar area, and head towards the pool area. There’s two people there, one a muscular redhead trying to wake up the other. He waves at us as we walk over.**

??? [up-nod]: …Hey.

Shirasu: Hi. Did you just wake up here?

???: Yeah. This is my friend…I have no idea how we got here. [scratches head] We’re supposed to be going to school with my other friend. I’m sure being a bit late won’t kill us.

Shirasu: Hey, coincidence. The two of us are friends. And we’re going to be late to school too.

Asahara [picks at flower]: And we woke up here with no memory of how or why, which seems slightly more important right now.

??? [chuckles]: True. 

Shirasu: Not to be that guy, but you seem pretty relaxed.

???: Well, being the SHSL...

Asahara: !

Shirasu: Nice flex, there. [sudden realization] Wait a minute! We’re SHSLs too, so you can’t even flex on us.

???: Cool. I guess we’re all classmates, then.

Shirasu [bright smile]: If we ever make it to class, I’ll look forward to that. [cheesy wink]

Asahara: You’re an embarrassment.

**As she opens her mouth again, probably to ask an actually useful question, a static-like sound echoed throughout the area. It was odd and annoying, to say the least.**

??? #2 [slightly drooling]: Mmph..

??? [tilts head]: Good, you’re awake.

**My eyes darted from the happy reunion back to the source of the noise: a TV monitor on a tree. Weird spot for it. Hinako-san and I stepped closer...there was a blurry silhouette on the monitor, impossible to make out. Suddenly, a voice began to speak, startling us all.**

Monitor: Attention, students of Hope’s Peak Academy. We’re very happy to welcome you all as houseguests in this brand-new love version!

Monitor: This alert is to wake some of you sleepyheads up! We’ll give you a few more moments to explore our beautiful villa and meet your fellow houseguests, but be aware that our opening activity will be happening sooner rather than later~

Monitor: Again, this is only the beginning of your des--well, I’m getting ahead of myself. Spread joy and happiness while you still can, upupupu!

Shirasu: …Eh?

**So this was the way Hope Peak Academy welcomed their students? Pretty extra, but this was a pretty sweet villa.. I wouldn’t mind having class here for a couple weeks. A burden of stress lifts of my shoulders. I will indeed be spreading joy and happiness before I have to go back to school, thank you very much.**

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: ...This..

??? [blinks twice]: …

??? #2 [dazed]: Is this a dream?

??? [chuckles]: No. 

Asahara: So this was coordinated by Hope’s Peak Academy.. 

Shirasu: It seems so. What the hell were they thinking? [rubs head] A beach, of all places!

???: I quite like beaches. Most people do.

Asahara [picks at flower]: ...This makes no sense. Why would they take our phones? Why would we not remember coming here?

??? #2 [charming grin]: A pretty girl like you shouldn’t worry about complicated things like that. It’s Hope Peak! They can do whatever they want.

Shirasu: Wow, sexist alert.

??? #2 [palms held slightly up]: Just trying to cheer her up, bro.

Shirasu [twitches]: I’m not your bro.

??? #2 [charming grin]: Yet!

??? #1: I agree, it’s pretty strange. Hopefully, we will find more information at this “opening activity.” In the meantime, we should introduce ourselves.

Asahara: Good idea. I’m Hinako Asahara, SHSL Florist. And he’s the SHSL Matchmaker, Shiori Shirasu.

Shirasu: I can introduce myself, you know.

??? #1 [cracks knuckles]: My name is Ichiro Sugawara. As I was saying earlier, I’m the SHSL Massage Therapist. 

Sugawara: And this idiot is the SHSL Bachelor. Kiyoshi Kimura. We’re childhood friends.

Kimura [puffy face]: I’m not an idiot.

Sugawara [blinks twice]: You kind of are, but I love you anyway. Chill.

Kimura [makes heart with hands]: Thanks, bro.

**They seem adorably close. Instinctively, I wonder if there are feelings there. Probably not, since his title is “SHSL Bachelor”, duh. Will need more information to guarantee a match...but with a title like that, are you even allowed to date?**

Shirasu: Anyway, cute. 

Kimura [intensely red]: Huh?

Asahara [gentle laugh]: He’s thinking out loud. We’re childhood friends as well.

Sugawara [up-nod]: That’s nice to hear. It’s always relaxing to have a good friend around in a stressful situation. Having a familiar face with us throughout our upcoming school years is beneficial.

Asahara: You have another friend here as well, correct?

Sugawara: Correct. He has green eyes, brown hair...well, if you two haven’t seen him, he might be around elsewhere.

**He looks back at the bachelor, who seems to be a daze. I vaguely wonder what happened to him, before I immediately stop caring. Sugawara-kun sighs, but it is half-hearted and almost affectionate.**

Sugawara: We best go looking for him. Nice to meet you both.

Kimura [dazed]: I’m not cute…

Sugawara [cracks knuckles]: Yup, nice to meet you two.

**He drags the bachelor into the house, his pace a little faster than it needed to be. We didn’t even get to respond.**

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: They seem nice enough. 

Shirasu [small laugh]: “Nice” is one word for it.

Asahara: Oh, stop. We’ve only just met.

Shirasu: I’m sure they’ll grow on me.

**I mean, Sugawara-kun was okay, if not a little strange. But who isn’t a little strange? The bachelor, Kimura-kun, on the other hand, seemed to have some issues...Ah, well. First impressions aren’t everything to me, and I have to least tolerate my classmates on a professional basis. Hopefully we get to know one another better.**

Asahara: We should discuss the school announcement a little more.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: You think so? I was thinking of meeting some more “houseguests” before we’re forced to do some cheesy activity.

Asahara: There was something that stood out to me…

_[flashback]_

_Monitor: Attention, students of Hope’s Peak Academy. We’re very happy to welcome you all as houseguests in this brand-new love version!_

_[end flashback]_

Asahara [picks at flower]: What did they mean by “love-filled?”

Shirasu [bites lip]: I’m not really sure. Maybe it was a joke?

Asahara [picks at flower]: Hmm..

Shirasu: Honestly, I’m just happy I made to this school, you know? I was worried that I had messed it all up by doing something stupid. [bright smile] But we’re here, in the school of our dreams and we’re together. What else could I ask for?

Asahara: You’re right. [gentle laugh] It’s Hope Peak Academy, after all. Alright, let’s meet our fellow students.

Shirasu [pouting]: Don’t sound too eager. I’m going to get jealous.

**Please, get the hint, Hinako-san. For once.**

Asahara: No one will ever replace your brattiness.

**Dammit. She’s oblivious as ever, though that doesn’t make me like her any less. One day, I’ll work up the courage to be straight-forward and honest with my feelings. Today’s not that day. Right now is not even the time to obsess over stupid feelings like this!**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: That doesn’t even make sense!

Asahara: Let’s move on. Do you want to go inside?

Shirasu: Let’s check on that coffee girl first.

Asahara [soft smile]: Oh, right. Almost forgot. I wonder what her talent is..

**We head back towards the outdoor bar, but no one’s there. The TV monitor announcement must’ve woken her up as well.**

Asahara: Guess we’re the only ones outside, then. Let’s head into the villa.

 **I open the door for her, the one closest to the bar area. The beach and pool seem to be in the back of house, so we are now inside what seems to be the actual kitchen. It’s pristine, and with granite countertops, a stove, glassware cupboards, a steel refrigerator, a microwave. In the pantry, there’s plenty of food and kitchen supplies from what I can see.**  
Shirasu: I wonder if we’re going to get cooking lessons. This place is stacked.

Asahara: Maybe there’s an SHSL Chef in our class?

???: Geez, I hope so. I’m starving.

**Hinako-san and I both jump a little. The girl behind us, presumably the source of the comment, laughs a little. She’s gorgeous, simply put. A model, maybe?**

???: Well, I can cook a little myself. Probably wouldn’t hold up to an SHSL Chef’s cooking, though. [quiet sigh]

???: Sorry for scaring you both. My name’s Hana Mizuno, and I’m the SHSL Idol. The female one, if that wasn’t already clear.

**Wait, I know her. Like pretty much everyone else in the nation. She’s in our class this year? I must’ve done something really good to deserve this. With an exceptional voice and beautiful face, the leader of our country’s favorite girl group definitely deserves the title of SHSL Idol. God, I wonder if she’s as great in person as seems to be on TV..**

Mizuno [pushes hair back]: I’m a little nervous to be here. But I will do my best to live up to everyone’s standards.

**Now I feel kind of bad. But so far, she does seem pretty cool.**

Asahara [soft smile]: Oh, don’t worry about anything like that. It’s nice to meet ― 

??? [bubbly]: There you are! I thought I’d lost you for a sec, my heart totally went crazy worrying about you, don’t scare me like that ―

Asahara: ― you both? 

Mizuno [distressed expression]: I apologize for worrying you, but we only just met. I didn’t realize you had already gotten attached.

??? [peace sign]: You seem kind. And sweet. And you’re really pretty and remind me of my mom. Also, our talents match, which is like weird, but kind of cool, at the same time. I’d love to hang out a little more. [toothy smile]

**That smile could end a war. Holy shit.**

Mizuno [flustered]: I wouldn’t mind “hanging out” a little more.

**Even the most famous girl idol in the nation is not immune to that smile.**

??? [toothy smile]: Great! 

??? [attractive smirk]: And who are these two beautiful people?

**The duality in this boy, what the hell? Maybe he’s the actual model here. I kind of feel overwhelmed by all the beauty in this room..**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: … 

**You idiot, please say something. Why do you always self-sabotage? My mouth is dry as hell and why is it not opening, haha.**

Asahara [gentle laugh]: I’m the SHSL Florist, Hinako Asahara. He’s Shiori Shirasu, the SHSL Matchmaker.

**Bless this angel. I immediately relax a bit at the sound of her voice.**

Asahara [teasing]: I can introduce myself, huh?

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Shut up. 

???: I can introduce myself! My full name is Mitsuru Higuchi. I have the talent of SHSL Idol too.

**With that face and body, I could definitely see that. I will put all my trust into that smile.**

Asahara: Huh? Two people with the same talent?

**Oh yeah. That is a little weird.**

Mizuno [clasps hands together]: I was wondering about that as well...The conclusion we have reached as that I am the female idol, and he’s the male idol. We both compete in different industries. It’s a small but distinct difference. 

Higuchi [peace sign]: What she said, times two! 

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Even though you haven’t known each other long, you two could have fantastic chemistry…

Mizuno [flustered]: What?

**Shit, I totally said that out loud, didn’t I?**

Asahara: It’s a compliment, it’s from the SHSL Matchmaker.

Higuchi: Aw, thanks, man. I hope one day we collab on a song or dance or something.

**I shoot a grateful glance to Hinako-san. Appearing pushy and forcing them into a relationship, gross, not good, especially for a first impression. I wonder what their fans would think of that. Again, I just need more data to form a proper conclusion.**

Asahara [soft smile]: The two of us better explore some more. Excuse us.

Shirasu: Nice meeting you both.

**We leave them alone in the kitchen. Despite their similar talents, their distinctive personalities set them apart. She was more mature, while he was more energetic, both very idol traits? I don’t know what I mean. Overall, once this initial glow of ‘wow! attractive celebrity!’ wears off, we could all be good mates.**

**I’m following Hinako-san through the hallways of this mansion. She leads us into the first room she sees.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: I like it when you take charge.

Asahara [teasing]: Oh, stop.

**We’re in a laundry room, dedicated entirely to the art of washing clothes. I smell floral detergent, which feels artificial, but pleasant. None of the machines are on, which makes sense. What teenager does their own laundry? Nonetheless, two girls are bent over the machine, examining it with an uncomfortable thoroughness.**

??? [eyes wide]: Seriously, I have never seen nor used one of these before.

??? #2 [hand to mouth]: You can’t be serious.

Asahara: Uh, sorry to interrupt. We’re trying to introduce ourselves to one another…

??? #2: Ooh, what a good idea. 9.4/10, could be a little more subtle about it.

???: Subtle in that you could’ve just introduced yourselves instead of stating you were going to introduce yourself. 

??? #2 [snaps fingers]: Exactly! Hi, I’m the SHSL Wedding Planner. Mayuri Maeda.

???: And my name is Ashra Dimakos, SHSL Tarot Card Reader. Flawless introduction, complete. Cue title card.

Asahara: Uh, okay. I’m the SHSL Florist, Hinako Asahara; he’s the SHSL Matchmaker, Shirasu Shiori.

Maeda: How exciting! I frequently reach out to florists for my weddings. Maybe we could work together? 

Maeda [starry eyes]: And a matchmaker, huh? I’ve always wanted to meet my perfect match! I wonder if I’ve ever planned a wedding for any one of your matches…

Shirasu [rubs head]: We’ll have to compare couples sometime.

Dimakos [pulls up hood]: Hey, I do romantic readings sometimes. Not implying anything, just stating a fact.

Dimakos [glances left]: Anyway, the aura in this room is bothering me. I’m going to leave. 

Asahara: Leaving so quickly?

Dimakos: I do what I desire. [hopeful expression] Come with me?

Maeda: Sure, let’s explore the bedrooms together. [snaps fingers] Let’s meet up later, you guys. It’s been real.

Dimakos [looks down] [blushes down to neck]: Goodbye. 

**My matchmaker instincts have been really going off today, huh. It must be all the hormonal teenagers in this mansion with no adult supervision. The tarot card reader seemed a little cold, but she probably just wanted to hang out with the wedding planner in private. I don’t hate them so far, I guess.**

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: They left pretty quickly to “explore the bedrooms.” 

Asahara: I hope there’s protection somewhere.

Shirasu: And here I thought you were pure.

Asahara [teasing]: You thought wrong.

**I’m probably blushing like an idiot again. Ugh, kill me here. I keep falling further and harder...is there an end to this? I don’t want to ruin our friendship, but if I don’t confess soon I’ll probably burst.**

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: Stop thinking indecent things. Where next?

Shirasu [deflated]: I will never stop. Maybe we should go...to “explore the bedrooms?” [cheesy wink]

Asahara: If you promise to never wink like that again, why not?

**I will not blush. Repeat: I will not blush like a schoolgirl getting attention from her senpai.**

Shirasu: I promise. It’ll be okay.

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: … [wilts]

Shirasu [bites lip]: Hey, you good?

Asahara: Yeah, just a weird blast of deja vu. Uh..

**A familiar staticky sound vibrates throughout the room. We both turn towards the TV monitor in the laundry room. I wonder how expensive it was to install all of them…**

Monitor: Alright, houseguests. Please gather in the dining room, where the first activity has been set up by your beary loving host slash headmaster.

Monitor: Just do it, or there will be consequences! Don’t want to punish you already! Or do I?...winky face. 

Monitor: As always, hope you are having a great time in des--oh wait. Can’t do that yet. Dammit. 

**The monitor turns black.**

Shirasu: These announcements are weird. 

Asahara [wilts]: Yeah, but I guess we have to obey. Let’s go.

**She looks sad. I should cheer her up..**

Shirasu [bright smile]: Together.

**Is that really the best I can do? Ugh, she deserves better than me..**

Asahara [soft smile]: Yes, together. Wouldn’t have it any other way.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: ...Okay.

**So, alongside the girl I have completely and utterly fallen for, I walk towards the dining room to begin my journey at Hope Peak’s Academy. Whatever adventure we’ve fallen into, we’ll be together to catch each another.**

**It will all be fine..**

STUDENTS MET: 8.5/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prologue will be continued within the next few days! i know we haven't met everyone yet, but if you comment maybe i'll save your favorites later ;)
> 
> seriously though, all suggestions, questions, and comments are vv appreciated. thanks again for reading!


	2. 0-2: first fall together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dining room, Hope Peak's Academy has an interesting way for the students to meet each other...

**We make it to the dining room in one piece. We run into a few other faces along the way, but no one exchanges more than a nod as we towards our location. A lot of little groups have formed, from what I can tell...**

**I don’t know why, but the atmosphere seems gloomy ― like we’re all walking to our doom. I mean, school is pretty hellish, but it’s Hope Peak Academy and we’re SHSLs. It can’t be that bad, can it? We’re probably going to meet some staff members and have a small orientation here before leaving this villa and heading to class. This is a nice enough vacation spot, though, not suited to all this depressing atmosphere.**

**Hinako-san looks worried herself. Selfishly, I’m glad she’s here with me. She’s anchoring me here, otherwise maybe I’d be gloomy and panicked by myself. All the students (houseguests?) are gathered in the back of the elegantly decorated room.**

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: Let’s find out what is going on.

Shirasu: Yeah, definitely ready for some answers. [rubs neck] I miss my phone too.

Asahara [gentle laugh]: You’ve got to be kidding me.

**Instead of having one giant table, the dining room has eight different tables set up, each only seating two people. The chairs are fancy enough, and tables have miniature candlesticks and napkins on them. Welcoming, yet ominous.**

Shirasu [pouting]: You could’ve done floral arrangements for these tables, I’m just saying.

**They would’ve looked so much better.**

Asahara: I’ll offer my services another time.

**The monitor flickers on, with the same blurry silhouette.**

Monitor: Glad you all made it! I can already tell we have a good group, upupupu. 

Monitor: Alright, please find your seat. They’ve been preassigned, so no cheating! And I’ll know if you sit with your childhood friend, or your crush, or your sibling, or all of the above. We have very strict rules. You do not want to break them or there’ll be grave consequences~

**Exchanging a nod with Hinako-san, we head towards the tables. The group scatters accordingingly, everyone obediently but nervously searching.**

**We find her table first. I pull out the chair for her, and she sends me a reassuring smile. Which, to be frank, does encourage me to continue. I’m at the last table, Table #8, with another boy. I sit down, smile a little. Honestly, sitting like this, making direct eye contact, is awkwardly intimate. It feels like…**

**Wait, it can’t be. Is this…?**

Monitor: Welcome to Hope Peak Academy’s first SHSL speed dating event!

Shirasu [slightly pink]: ...

??? [stumbles a bit]: No way. [falls off chair]

Shirasu [startled]: Hey, are you okay?

**I reach over to help him up. The second our hands meet, I swear there was a spark. Probably due to friction or something.**

??? [awkward smile]: Hey.

**His eyes, which were covered by his hair just a second ago, are a soft gold color. Kind of hazel, but alive and shining. They were ...mesmerizing, to say the least.**

Shirasu [slightly more pink]: Hi. 

Monitor: So, get to know each other, houseguests. You never know whose help you’ll need in the future! [shuts off]

**Shit, I totally spaced out for a bit. Hopefully, I didn’t miss anything important.**

??? [awkward smile]: Can’t say I’ve fallen for many people on the first date. 

**That was smooth as hell. Impressive recovery.**

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Maybe I’m just easy to fall for.

**I’m better than this.**

??? [leans in]: If this falling, don’t catch me. 

Shirasu [bites lip]: You’re good. But I’m taken.

???: They’re very lucky, whoever they are.

Shirasu [deflated]: It’s unrequited.

**Just like me to drop that on a handsome stranger, who is also my future classmate. This is going to go downhill, fast.**

??? [pitying eyes]: I’m sorry. If you want to talk about it…

Shirasu [deep breath]: It’s alright. She’s here, and she doesn’t really know. Can we keep this between us?

??? [taps fingers against arm]: Yeah, for sure.

???: Shit, I still haven’t introduced myself. Sorry, I’m awful at this. My name is Hirotaka Okazaki.

**He’s changing the subject, probably for my sake.**

Shirasu: It’s alright. I’m the SHSL Matchmaker, Shiori Shirasu.

Okazaki [raises eyebrow]: Matchmaker? With an unrequited crush?

Okazaki: Sorry, that was unnecessary. Not many people open up to me, it’s..I don’t why I’m telling you that.

Shirasu [small laugh]: Don’t apologize. It’s been a weird day. And you’re right, after all.

Okazaki [awkward smile]: I’m also the SHSL Dancer.

Shirasu: Dancer? Who ungracefully falls off chairs?

Okazaki: [holds back laugh]: Okay, I deserved that.

Shirasu: Just getting even.

Okazaki: And I am generously letting you.

**I hear a bell ding. On my side, everyone seems to be rotating a table over. I guess this speed “date” had come to an end.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: I had a nice time.

Okazaki [stumbles a bit]: I, uh.

**He grabs my hand, his palm warm and strong in mine. I..don’t really feel like letting go, so I look up to meet his eyes, confused.**

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: Come back soon. I like talking to you.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: I promise I will.

**Reluctantly, I let go and head to the next table, where a familiar face is seated. She is scribbling into what seems to be a planner of sorts.**

Maeda [elegant smile]: Shirasu-kun! Great to see you again.

Shirasu: You too.

**It kind of is, actually. Out of the six or seven people I had met earlier, she especially seemed genuine in wanting to get to know me and Asahara-san. Let’s see where this date goes…**

Maeda [adjusts bun]: I don’t think we have much time, but I’m doing this thing where I’m writing information about everyone’s talents. Compiling a profile, if you will.

**Interesting. It’s a pretty basic idea, but a sensible one. I was thinking I should’ve done some research on my fellow students before the first day, but I didn’t want to seem like a total obsessive dork.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Sounds good. Let me know what I can do to help.

Maeda: Ah, just tell me a bit about your talent…

**I discuss the basics of being a matchmaker, and how I got the title. Maeda-san attentively takes notes on what I’m saying.**

Maeda: Thanks. I just thought it’d be useful later. [starry eyes] Not to mention, everyone’s talents are really interesting this year.

Shirasu: You think? 

Maeda [elegant smile]: I’ll let you see for yourself. Though this was more of an interview rather than a date, I apologize. 

**Although it wasn’t a date, I feel like I’ve gotten to know her a little better. Maeda-san seems very organized, likely a necessary skill for a wedding planner. I can tell she’s used to this, gathering information about people. With the way she never pushed any personal boundaries, all while sounding appropriately interested in my life, she came across as very professional.**

Shirasu: No, it’ll probably be useful. Thanks for taking the effort, really.

Maeda [starry eyes]: Yup. You never know whose wedding I’ll be planning here. 

**There’s the bit of endearing weirdness I saw when we met earlier. Adorable.**

Shirasu [small laugh]: I think we’re a bit young for that.

Maeda: Well, as the SHSL Matchmaker, you’d know.

**The bell dings. Regrettably, I get up. I don’t feel like moving..**

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Let’s talk again later.

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: For sure. It’s been real.

**At the next table, there’s another girl. She’s staring absentmindedly at her nails, apparently lost in her thoughts. She startles as I push my chair out, blinking up at me with cloudy blue-green eyes.**

??? [cute smile]: Hello.

Shirasu [bright smile]: Hello yourself. I’m Shori Shirasu, the SHSL Matchmaker.

??? [childish giggle]: Romantic. I guess my talent is too.

Shirasu: Well, don’t leave me in suspense. Who are you?

???: I’m an incredibly cute girl. [childish giggle] But I suppose you mean my talent. 

Shirasu: Er, I do mean your talent. And maybe your name as well?

??? [picks at nail]: Well, best to get the weird part over with. My name is Koharu Narita...my talent is kissing.

Shirasu [startled]: Wait, come again?

Narita: Aww, don’t make me repeat it. I’m the SHSL Kisser. I mean, do you want me to demonstrate or something? [cute smile]

Shirasu [slightly pink]: I’m good for now.

Narita: Well, let me know. It’s normal to have questions, you know. I know my talent is a little…outside of the box.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Yeah, just a little.

**She can’t be serious, can she? It doesn’t seem to be a joke; at this point I shouldn’t even be surprised. Best to go along with it, right?**

Narita [picks at nail]: Hmmm, I hope my talent doesn’t make you uncomfortable. That would be a shame.

Shirasu: Oh! No, it’s a perfectly...not normal talent, but it is a talent nonetheless. If that’s what you’re accepted here for, who am I to judge? 

**It is a bit out there, that much is true. Personally, I don’t see how it can be one’s life talent and passion...but I shouldn’t make an enemy by casually blurting that out there. Maybe I’ll find out more later.**

Narita: That’s a nice mindset to have. [tugs at braid] Thank you. 

Narita: Seriously, though, if you have any questions about it, feel free to ask. I’m an open book. I’m open about a lot of things.

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: I wouldn’t mind some kissing tips…

Narita [childish giggle]: You already seem like you’d be an expert, Mr. Matchmaker.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Heh.

**The bell dings, a natural end to the conversation. She seems kind enough, if not a little forward. Can’t say I mind that very much though..**

Narita [blows kiss]: We’ll talk later.

**I recognize the person sitting at the next table. Starting to sense a pattern here…**

Kimura [charming grin]: Hey, bro.

**I’m already dreading the next few minutes.**

Shirasu: Please stop calling me that. What’s your name again?

Kimura [palms raised up]: I don’t know why you dislike me already. Most people don’t do that. 

Shirasu [twitches]: Guess I’m not “most people.”

Kimura: Look, I.. [shy expression] I’m sorry for whatever I did to offend you. I do want to get along, especially if we’re to be classmates for the next few years.

**He looks oddly vulnerable, his words a little hesitant yet seemingly genuine. He’s nervous to be talking to me, I didn’t think I was acting that cold? Sigh. While he comes off a bit full of himself, first impressions aren’t everything. Maybe I should give him a chance.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: I’m sorry too, if I came across as rude. I might’ve been a little defensive at the time. I’m overprotective over Asahara-san sometimes.

Kimura: Oh, I completely understand. [puffy face] My friends can be like that too, sometimes. Especially that Sugawara-kun, ugh. 

Shirasu: I hope we can be friends as well, Kimura-kun. [bright smile]

Kimura [intensely red]: That’s more than I was hoping for. I would like that.

**Did I come off that badly? I didn’t really like him at first, but I wasn’t trying to shove that in his face or anything. I open to my mouth to reassure him, but the bell dings before I can get a word out. Guess that will have to wait for another time.**

Shirasu: That was quick.

Kimura [puffy face]: Just my luck, huh.

**Now he looks disappointed more than anything. Oh well, it’s not really my problem. Personally, he bell dinging before it got too awkward was indeed a small blessing.**

**The next table hosted a mousy looking girl with two curly ponytails. Her large glasses hid almost her entire her face, but she still managed a polite smile as I sat down.**

??? [avoids eye contact]: …

**Okay, from awkward situation into another. I got this, just say something.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: …

**Of course my mouth won’t move when I need it to.**

??? [props head on hand]: …

Shirasu: …

???: …

**Now we’re just staring at each other, waiting for the other to send a signal. I don’t know how it happens, but suddenly we’re having an intense staring contest. My eyes strain with the effort of trying to not blink, but eventually I succumb to the discomfort and let my eyes shut. But only for a second, honest. I didn’t get to prepare.**

??? [light chuckle]: You were a worthy opponent.

Shirasu [small laugh]: You were too. Don’t get cocky, though. Next time I’ve totally got you beat.

??? [unblinking]: Are you sure about that?

**Creepy, but impressive. At least the tension has evaporated.**

Shirasu: We’ll have to stare. 

??? [light chuckle]: No. No! That’s awful.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Get it? We’ll have to see, but instead of see, it’s stare, like it’s a staring contest. 

???: Yes, of course. The best jokes doesn’t really need to be explained though, do they? 

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Comedy’s not my forte, anyway.

??? [flicks ponytail]: I guess wordplay should be my thing, anyway.

Shirasu: What do you mean? 

???: Well, I’m the SHSL Novelist...uh, Takako Kawai. 

Shirasu [sudden realization]: Oh! That’s a pretty impressive accomplishment for your age.

Kawai [avoids eye contact]: Says a SHSL themselves. Don’t make it a big deal.

Shirasu: Okay, let’s just agree that the two of us both have impressive accomplishments in our respective fields. 

Kawai [barely-there smirk]: I don’t know your talent yet, so can I really agree?

Shirasu: Ouch, I felt that. I’m the SHSL Matchmaker, since you were oh so curious.

Kawai: Cool. 

Shirasu [bright smile]: Thanks.

Kawai [avoids eye contact]: …

Shirasu [deflated]: …

**Back to this again?**

Kawai [bites ponytail]: God, I’m so awkward.

Shirasu: No, it’s totally me.

Kawai: Nah, I tend to have this effect on people. I don’t go out very much, and suddenly I’m speed dating tons of new people in this weird, unknown villa? 

Kawai [avoids eye contact]: It makes me wonder what I did in life to end up here.

Shirasu [bites lip]: Write a novel?

Kawai [light chuckle]: Ha.

Shirasu: If it helps, I think everyone feels a little awkward in this situation. I don’t know what’s happening myself, but I’m just going with it.

Kawai: I guess...but everyone seems so confident and has an entire personality and yeah. [flicks ponytail] I feel so plain compared to you all.

**It’s sad for her to be thinking like that, because it’s so inaccurate from the girl I’m getting to know. What I can say to make her think differently...we’re basically strangers, will she believe my words?**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: I like talking to you, no matter how plain you think you are. Seriously, believe in yourself. You seem like an amazing person.

**I hope I came across as genuine. I mean that, as much I could to a stranger. The bell dings, so I get to turn away a little so she can’t see the blush on my face. It’s embarrassing to say stuff like that aloud, but it if it makes her feel a little better. Maybe it’s worth it.**

Kawai [barely-there smile]: Thank you. That means a lot to me.

**Hopefully that was enough. I offer one last smile before leaving the table. Although she’s a little insecure, she seemed like a good person.**

**Alright, I’ve gotten to know a lot of people so far. I’m kind of tired, but I want to make good impressions where I can. As the voice on the monitor said, if I recall properly, you never know when you might need a friend. Classmates should work mostly together, right? Especially as SHSLs.**

**So I fight the part of me that’s overwhelmed, and sit at the next table.**

??? [steady]: Your heart is beating fast.

Shirasu: Eh?

??? [squeaky voice]: I said, your heart’s beating fast. Are you okay?

Shirasu [rubs neck]: …

**It was beating a little fast. But how could he tell?**

??? [tearing up]: I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have commenting on something like that as if I was accusing you or..I was just worried! I’m so rude and horrible, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.

??? [bows]: Please accept my sincerest apologies. I’ll do anything you want for the rest of my miserable life, just please don’t be mad at me!

**I thought Kawai-san before had insecurities, but this boy was a completely different level of insecure. Holy crap, I did not realize I needed to pull out all these people skills today.**

**Maybe I should set the two of them up…**

**Okay, that’s definitely one of my worser ideas. C’mon, think. What should I say?**

Shirasu [bright smile]: My heart was beating fast, honestly. I was just wondering how you knew that, so I was a little quiet. I apologize for not being upfront.

??? [sighs in relief] [hand over heart]: You really mean that?

Shirasu: I pinky promise.

**I delicately extend my pinky as if to reassure a child, sending a silent prayer that this works and doesn’t backfire spectacularly.**

??? [enthusiastic smile]: Okay!

**Thank god, he didn’t flip out on me.**

**His pinky, despite being wrapped in a bandage, wraps around my own with surprising strength. And so a promise was made.**

??? [steady]: I’m the SHSL Cardiologist, that’s how I knew about your heart. Issei Uetake.

**That’s a bit surprising in itself, but I try not to let it show on my face in fear of his reaction. I wonder how somehow as shy as him becomes a medical professional. I wouldn’t exactly want good or bad news about my heart from him, but he is an SHSL.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: I don’t think I have any heart issues.

Uetake: It’s better to be safe than sorry. If you have any heart problems, please let me know. It’s my pleasure, entirely.

Shirasu: Alright. If you have any love problems, let me know.

Uetake [squeaky voice]: Love problems?!?

Shirasu: It's my talent. I’m the SHSL Matchmaker, Shiori Shirasu. Nice to meet you.

Uetake [wipes sweat off forehead]: Oh, that’s what you meant. Wow, what a talent. [enthusiastic smile] I love love.

Shirasu: Love love?

**Odd thing to say. But this is a date, according to Hope’s Peak Academy. It is a “love” situation, discussing our opinions on love isn’t that out there, but I feel strange openly dating a bunch of strangers, despite my talent. It’s weird choice to make your ultimate class meet like this.**

Uetake: Of course an idiot like me couldn’t articulate that correctly. What I mean is..uhh, neverminditsfine!

**I didn’t mean to make him sad again, crap. I need stop spacing.**

Shirasu: Oh, I’ll share some of my some romantic stories with you sometime.

Uetake: ! [squeaky voice] How did you know what I was going to say?

Shirasu [small laugh]: We’re classmates now. We should take care of each other, yeah?

Uetake [skips beat]: You don’t have to care for a loser like me…

**The bell dings. I feel bad for being a bit relieved…He’s a lot, but he’s not cruel on purpose; he’s so desperately eager to please. There must be something more there.**

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Too bad I already do. Take care of yourself as well, alright?

**These pretty half-truths are going to catch up to me one day. It’s a small enough thing and if I provided him a little happiness, so be it. I’ll take that.**

**Anyway, out of one awkward date into another. It was fun at first, but this is getting exhausting. The boy across me seems to agree, his eyes half-closed. At least he doesn’t have to move from table to table! They fly open as I sit down, though. It’s a familiar feeling, those cloudy blue-green eyes blinking up at me.**

**Hold on. Those eyes, that ghostly pale hair..**

**It doesn’t take an Ultimate Detective to deduce that I must’ve sat down at the wrong table, looped back to the Ultimate Kisser’s table by accident. I must be really out of it, huh.**

??? [cute smile]: You look perplexed. Need some help?

Shirasu: I…? What?

Shirasu [sudden realization]: !

??? [amused smirk]: We’re twins, semi-identical. For clarity’s sake, our talents are completely identical. Our names aren’t. Mine’s Ryuichi Kubo. 

**A duo of Ultimate Kissers? Well, there were two idols earlier, so I assume this is a similar situation. They are twins, Hope’s Peak might have not wanted to separate if their kissing skills...I still don’t get the logistics of this talent.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Twins, eh? Never would have guessed. 

Kubo: You’re hilarious, Mr...? I assume you know what twins are?

Shirasu [small laugh]: I’m Shiori Shirasu, matchmaker. And I do know what twins are, lucky for you both. But she never mentioned you.

Kubo: She’s jealous.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Uh, why?

Kubo [bites nail]: Not going to disclose that right now. Sorry.

**You shouldn’t have mentioned it then!**

Shirasu: Hmph, okay. I won’t pry, then.

**I want to, though. I wonder if they are close? I guess I’ll see what their relationship dynamics is like in the future.**

Kubo: Tell you what. If you answer my question, then I’ll answer any question you have about my talent or my relationship with my sister. [cute smile] Deal or no deal?

**Fair enough. In fact, I’ve encouraged this exercise while matchmaking dates. I should attempt to ask first, in case he snakes me.**

Shirasu: Deal. So, why..?

**He presses his finger to my lips. The boldness, the sudden lack of personal space, the solid warmth against my lips effectively shuts me up.**

Kubo [suave wink] [focused]: Not the most fun way to make someone quiet. But I’m going first, since I offered the deal.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: ...Fine.

**Hey, winking’s my thing. Jerk.**

Kubo [cute smile]: ‘Kay.

**He looks way too pleased. Is this a trick? Was his sister like this?**

Kubo: Who’s the better kisser? Me or my sister?

**Whoa. They’re definitely both forward with strangers. Not sure most people would ask that upfront.**

Shirasu [startled]: What? That’s...an inappropriate question. I haven’t kissed either of you.

Kubo [amused smirk]: Who do you think is a better kisser?

Shirasu [slightly pink]: That’s an entirely different question. Cheater.

Kubo [sticks out tongue]: Fine, I’ll let it slide. But you will answer that question eventually, I can promise you that.

**As if. What the hell have I gotten myself into?**

Shirasu [twitches]: …

Kubo: Ask away, whatever you wish.

Shirasu [deep breath]: How does someone actually receive the title of Ultimate Kisser?

**I can figure out his relationship with his sister later. Whatever he meant about her being jealous of him…**

Kubo: By being the best kisser, of course! 

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: But what about your sister? Two people can't be the best at one thing.

Kubo: That’s two questions. But you’re cute, so I’ll answer. [amused smirk] We both equally share our business, so it’s only fair that we both share the talent.

Shirasu [pouting]: That’s awfully vague.

**But what did I expect? Ding. The bell saves him from further elaboration, but also saves me from talking to him anymore. Offering a polite wave, I get up, push my chair back in, and say a prayer for whoever follows after me.**

**As I sit down with my eighth date at the final table, I hope I don’t look too eager for this to end. She seems completely chilled, not panicked nor exhausted, but emotionless. Her appearance is a little intimidating, I get a “don’t approach me vibe,” but I’ve already approached, so.**

??? [points finger upward]: I don’t think we have much time, so I’ll get on with it.

Shirasu: Alright?

??? [flat expression]: I’m the Ultimate Tattoo Artist. Rieko Aikawa.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Okay, cool talent.

Aikawa [crosses arms]: Are you just going to sit there?

**Shit, my mouth isn’t processing information fast enough for her. This girl is intense. I need to compose myself.**

Shirasu deep breath]: Ultimate Matchmaker. Shiori Shirasu. Why did you say we don’t have much time?

Aikawa: Speed dates. It’s in the name. [flat expression] Also, the monitor said it earlier: couple short dates, couple long dates, short date, end with beginning long date.

Aikawa [grits teeth]: You’re forcing me to talk a lot. I don’t like that.

**Geez, harsh much?**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: I apologize, my fault for not paying attention. That order seems a bit odd, don’t you think?

**I feel the need to be formal, oddly enough. I want to show basic levels of kindness, despite her cold, intimidating demeanor.**

Shirasu: You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel like talking.

Aikawa [crosses arms]: …

Shirasu [bright smile]: But I hope you do!

Aikawa [closes eyes]: The order is odd. But this whole situation is odd. We have no control over it.

**She talked. Keep engaging, don’t lose her now!**

Shirasu: I suppose we should just do our best with the situation provided. [bites lip] We are Ultimates, after all. We will probably have our questions answered later about this...process.

Aikawa: Ideally. I have a bad feeling about this, however. We should prepare for the worst.

Shirasu [startled]: The worst? What do you mean?

Aikawa [sighs]: I don’t want to start panic. But you seem...important somehow. I’m going to trust my instincts.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Important...I don’t think I’m important, but please continue.

Aikawa: Hope Peak’s Academy wouldn’t do something like this. I believe we may be in danger.

Shirasu: !

**The situation is at best a little odd, at worst suspicious, but I’d never jumped to the conclusion we were in danger. Perhaps I was being naive, but perhaps she’s overly paranoid.**

Aikawa [crosses arms]: I’d say trust no one. But we can’t act alone. A small group of us should discuss the situation and form a plan, if the situation doesn’t improve.

**For someone who claims not to like talking, this is a whole lot of information.**

Aikawa: Do you trust anyone here with your life?

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: …

**The name that pops in my head is immediate. Should I disclose that information easily? Aikawa-san notices my hesitance.**

Aikawa [sighs]: She was the same, really. [points finger upward] Predicted your reaction too.

Shirasu [sudden realization]: You mean?

**The bell dings. On autopilot, my body gets up.**

Aikawa: We’ll have to wait, but I since I get more time, I’ll let Asahara know.

**Hinako-san walks up to the table, confirming my suspicions of the "she" Aikawa-san was referring to. I pull her chair out for her, since it’s what I’d usually do, but it’s a less confident, weaker imitation of before. If she was having real doubts about our safety, why didn’t she mention it earlier, directly? She looks at me, confused, but I turn to leave. I need to think.**

**If I recall correctly, my first date was the Ultimate Dancer. He was kind enough, I don’t mean to be rude, but I am obviously distracted by the Aikawa-san’s conclusion.**

Okazaki [leans in]: You came back.

**I can’t trust him yet; he’s basically a stranger. If I could pretend nothing was wrong okay enough with Hinako-san, I can pretend I’m fine with him.**

Shirasu: I promised, didn’t I? Ha..

**I don’t sound like I’m fine. Not good. From earlier, he seemed pretty keen on people’s emotions.**

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: It’s the florist, Asahara. Isn’t it? You like her.

Shirasu: !

Shirasu [deflated]: Damn, got it one.

**It’s not entirely accurate, but it’s partly so. It’s also a pretty good cover for my worries about the tattoo artist’s claims we’re in danger.**

Shirasu: How did you know? I wasn’t too obvious, was I?

Okazaki [awkward smile]: She mentioned you earlier, when we are on our own date. She was really sweet, seemed like your type.

Okazaki: I admit, watching you pull out the chair for her made me jealous. [holds back laugh]

**Jealous..Am I misinterpreting, or…?**

Okazaki: I wish someone cared for me that much.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Oh...that’s what you meant. 

**I’m not disappointed. I’m relieved he doesn’t want Hinako-san for himself. Obviously.**

Okazaki [taps fingers against arm]: What did you think I meant? 

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Forget it, it’s nothing.

**Geez, why am I blushing? I have more important things to be worried about.**

Okazaki: From your reaction, it’s obviously not nothing. [leans in] Spill.

**He’s getting too close. I need to say something, throw him off.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: I was worried you’d fall for her too.

Okazaki: She’s not the one I’m interested in. [shadowy eyes] 

Shirasu: !

**Glad the cardiologist isn’t here. Urk.**

Okazaki [stumbles a bit]: Shit, did I just say that? ...I don’t know why I feel compelled to tell you things.

Shirasu [slightly more pink]: No big deal. I feel the same way.

Okazaki [awkward smile]: Yeah, there’s a lot of attractive people but I don’t want you to think I’m shallow for falling for someone at first sight, yeah? 

Okazaki [swallows]: Especially since you’re in love with the girl you’ve known for years…

Okazaki: I’ll get over it soon, probably. Teenage hormones and all that.

**I don’t know how to continue this conversation. He probably only feels such things because we’re in a weird romantic setting and nothing more, anyway, but I hate undermining other people’s feelings. Neutral option: offer comfort.**

Shirasu: They’re probably a jerk. Or a serial killer.

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: I don’t think so. 

**Being flashed those sad eyes makes me feel like a jerk myself. I should just get over myself and ask transparently.**

Shirasu: You might be wrong...Who is it? I am a professional matchmaker, after all. I wouldn’t mind helping out. [cheesy wink]

**I need to know, to make my heart relax a bit, maybe stop feeling like I’m in middle school again.**

Okazaki [holds back laugh]: I can’t be too obvious, can I?

**For whatever reason, I’m unsatisfied. He has a right to privacy, but I...knowing the truth is better than this weird medium place. My thoughts feel too loud.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: …

Okazaki [swallows]: Falling is such a despairing word, don’t you think? You’ve already slipped up, you have no choice but to continue down endlessly. 

Okazaki: Until it does end, and you end up wherever you were meant to, landing or no landing. No choice in the matter. 

Okazaki: [holds back laugh] I never was much of a poet, I’m going to be quiet now. This is weird.

**What to say...what to say? All of a sudden, I feel bold. It’s not like I haven’t made dramatic yet reassuring statements to others today, so this couldn’t go any worse.**

Shirasu: If you’re falling, I’m here to catch you. We’re in this unrequited love thing together now.

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: You can’t say shit like that to someone who’s basically a stranger. You don’t know me. 

Shirasu [rubs neck]: I...We’re classmates. Also, remember? My talent involves being a total expert in romantic situations? ...Probably. I can help you cope with these feelings.

Okazaki: Don’t romanticize this...falling. You should confess to her, I think. Stop wallowing in your misery.

Shirasu [twitches]: Oh, so I should stop doing the exact thing you’re doing right now.

Okazaki [taps fingers on arm]: We met half an hour ago. You don’t have to listen to me.

Shirasu [bites lip]: That doesn’t matter. You’re deflecting!

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: Look, you’re clearly a good guy. So I’m going to be quiet now, before we say things we don’t mean.

**He looks away from me and stares at the bell, willing it to ding. Miraculously, it does. Proper way to end the date. I can’t even look at him, I’m so frustrated, I want....I...**

**Almost forgot the Aikawa-san’s grim warning that we’re in danger. That’s something less frustrating and more productive to think about, right?**

**The monitor flickers on, displaying the Academy’s logo. Thank god, I don’t want to think about anything anymore. Let’s see what Hope Peak’s Academy has to say for themselves. I get up to listen, purposely avoiding contact with the dancer.**

**My first day of school is already a hot mess, it can’t get any worse.**

STUDENTS MET: 14.5/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading. i'm lowkey having so much fun writing this and i hope you like reading it :) sometimes i forget how many characters there are in a fangan, i hope the introductions didn't get too monotonous after a while! i tried a put some "spice" into every character's date. hopefully the first victim isn't going to be too obvious, we'll see.
> 
> third part of the prologue should be out in a few days, followed closely by character report cards. finally, our favorite despair bear will make an appearance ...finally. this getting pretty long.
> 
> there will be free time events offered >> so let yourself get attached before it's too late! there's still a couple characters left to introduce, but feel free (ha) to let me know who you're interested in if you want a specific event <3
> 
> edit #1: fixed vv obvious character name mistake whoops. magician girl was on my mind...


	3. 0-3: first fall together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The houseguests' "host" finally shows up...and he has something quite interesting to tell these lovely ultimates.

**Sixteen students stare at the monitor. Some look anxious, others are emotionless, a few excited. Hinako-san and I have somehow floated towards each other, so we are standing fairly close together.**

Asahara [soft smile] [whispers]: How was it?

**Before I can reply, I hear the voice on the monitor, but it’s oddly...clear. The monitor remains the same, however, no silhouette, just the logo.**

**Where’s it voice coming from?**

???: Upupupu! Perfect timing for a dramatic reveal.

Dimakos [pulls up hood]: The dramatic reveal isn’t as dramatic if you say so beforehand. Just reveal yourself already.

Higuchi: Yeah, that’s right. [punches air] Don’t leave us in suspense!

**I didn’t expect her of all people to comment first, but a lot of people are agreeing with her, nodding and murmuring small agreements.**

???: Welp, anything for my houseguests. I’m here for you guys, after all!

**Out of seemingly nowhere, a half-black, half-white ...robotic? teddy bear? popped out and greeted us with a huge, sinister smile.**

**I shuddered. Not the cutest mascot. It was impressive in terms of technology: fully automated, no remote control in sight. It was fairly large, as well. Still, I would not cuddle this bear at night.**

??? [red eye flaring]: I will have you know that I am cuter than the average mascot! People buy my merch because I am what? Adorable. 

??? [turns away]: That’s rude. And you were my favorite too.

??? [tears falling]: I am sad now. I am going to cry.

**Huh? Did I say that out loud?**

Aikawa [grits teeth]: What the hell is going on?

Male ??? [clenches fist]: Where the fuck are we?

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: Who are you? 

???: No matter! As your host, I will regain my composure to answer any and all questions you have if you keep your stupid mouths shut long enough!

**That’s enough to make us all quiet. Most of us seem too shocked to talk anyway, but others are stubbornly holding their tongues back in order to get some answers, I can tell.**

???: One, my name is Monokuma. Don’t forget it! As if you can. 

Monokuma [sinister grin]: Two, you are here in my Des-paradise Villa to three, participate in my Mutual Love Killing Game, which is what is currently going on. Upupupu! Got it in one sentence!

Monokuma: To win the game and receive the exclusive prize of leaving, you must successfully kill someone without being caught.

**Mutual...love…killing? Everything...is kind of making no sense. If I thought I couldn’t process shit before, I thought wrong. There’s so many different reactions from my classmates at once, but I feel nothing. Am I in shock? Disbelief?**

Monokuma [red eye flaring]: Got it? Now, you should really wait until after the lecture to ask questions. Haven’t you been to a _proper_ lecture?

Monokuma: I thought you all were Ultimate High Schoolers!

**I feel Hinako-san’s hand in mine, steadying me.**

Monokuma [neutral]: And yes, before some idiot asks, I do mean actual “killing.” Murder by any method. Whether it’s beating, drowning, bludgeoning, electrocuting, poisoning, hanging, the oh so classic stabbing, death from a broken heart, etc. I don’t care about creativity or lack thereof, I just want a despair-inducing corpse at the end of it. Or multiple, if you’re feeling kinky. [blushes]

Monokuma: The “mutual” means you’re in this together, so I dunno start dancing out of joy or something? Self-explanatory. 

Monokuma [sinister grin]: Don’t forget “love!” I love killing, myself. But this is the first time I’m trying this, so we’ll see how it motivates you all.

Monokuma [excited]: The perfect recipe for despair, don’t ya think? Just mix in sixteen teenage ultimates and you got yourself The Mutual Love Killing Game! 

**The atmosphere has darkened significantly. Even though the sun is still shining, it feels all light and brightness has left the room.**

Mizuno [deathly pale]: I-I. You want us to kill love?

Monokuma: Yes, but no. I want you to literally kill each other! Figuratively killing love is just a bonus, eh?

Uetake [skips beat]: This isn’t happening.

Kawai [unblinking]: This is a mystery novel. Why am I dreaming of a mystery novel, of all things?

Maeda [hand to mouth]: None of us will kill anyone! You’re wrong if you think otherwise!

Monokuma [turns away]: Spare me. One of you will crack eventually, especially with the rules and motive my genius brain set up, lol.

Female ??? [rolls eyes]: This is a sick joke. 

Kubo [bites nail]: Yeah, you got us. Can we go now?

Monokuma: How about no. God, and I thought you guys would be brighter than the last class, being special and all.

Monokuma [tears falling]: I didn’t even get the cliche “Why are you doing this question?” yet. Have I failed so miserably in my job already?

Dimakos [glances left]: Indeed, you suck.

Asahara: Why are you…?

**It came out barely a whisper, but I clap my other hand over her mouth before she could finish the question. She glares at me, but it’s not mean-spirited, more confused.**

Shirasu [whispers]: Don’t give it what it wants.

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: Why are you doing this?

Monokuma: Harsh, cruel blows to my heart. I shouldn’t expect the smartest bunch on a dating show, but you shouldn’t bite the paw that feeds. Don’t you want your e-harmonics?

**Monokuma pulls out a deck of cards, shuffling them dramatically before letting them rain on the ground. I manage to catch the one that was closest to me, but the ones that drop to the ground don’t break either.**

Monokuma: I knoow, I’m generous. Make sure to read the rules. 

**Despite its weight, the card feels heavy in my hands. I do my best to examine it anyway. The card reads “E-Harmonic Dating ID Card” on the outside, the button monochromatic heart. I press it apprehensively, wincing, because couldn’t it kill me on the spot? Or maybe it’d wake me up from this nightmare.**

**Anticlimactically, it simply turns on. I hear the relieved sighs around me. The screen flashes my name, and my...dating profile? I can tap on the other students to see their profiles as well, which might be worth doing later.**

**I tap mindlessly on the rules, scroll through them. None of them particularly catch my eye, but I’m only skimming them..**

**I look closer at the twelve different rules, a couple more startling than others.**

**Rule #1: Houseguests are to only reside within the villa. Escape is futile and a waste of your time.**

**Rule #2: Each houseguest must be coupled up with another houseguest.**

**Rule #3: To clarify, there is no “nighttime” in which houseguests must sleep. This a free villa. But certain facilities will be closed from 10 pm at night to 7 am in the morning.**

**Rule #4: Sleeping anywhere other than the bedrooms is punishable, unless you’re sleeping with your partner. ;)**

**Rule #5: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the villa and new areas that open up. In fact, you are encouraged to go on villa dates and bond with your partner.**

**Rule #6: Each houseguest must go on at least two dates with other houseguests in between coupling ceremonies.**

**Rule #7: Lending another your E-Harmonic ID Card to another houseguest is strictly prohibited.**

**Rule #8: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will win the game, unless they are discovered.**

**Rule #9: Any student who successfully graduates is allowed to bring their partner with them. May their love prevail eternally~**

**Rule #10: If the guilty party is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.**

**Rule #11: You must participate in all of the host’s competitions, games, and ceremonies. Exceptions will not be made.**

**Rule #12: Additional villa rules may be added at any time.**

Monokuma: So how’s that? Breaking the rules has severe punishment, and the wiser of the bunch may be able to discern what that punishment is.

Monokuma [sinister grin]: It’s execution, of course!

**I didn’t think the atmosphere could get even more tense. There’s more shocked gasps, protests, tears. Hinako-san’s grip tightens on my hand, squeezing it firmly. By the way we’re acting, I can tell no one thinks this is a joke or prank.**

Monokuma: [excited] I have high hopes that this cast of students will bring despair beyond my wildest dreams! 

Monokuma: Are you guys ready to fall into despair? [coughs] I mean in love? 

Monokuma: Whatever, same thing. [sinister grin] Just don’t get into too much trouble for now and I’ll see you beary soon... Happy grafting, houseguests!

**His disappearance doesn’t reassure me at all; my heart feels heavy and I want to throw up and I have chills running down my spine and am I even breathing right now?**

Asahara: Hey, Shiori-kun. Stay with me, please. It’s going to be alright. [soft smile]

**Despite her smile, she looks so worried about me. She’s putting a brave face for me, but I’m going to take comfort in it anyway. Having her eyes staring kindly into mine helps me calm down. I take a breath. Another one. She nods in approval. I exhale one more time.**

**Why am I freaking out so much? It’s just a stupid bear spouting nonsensensical threats. No one’s going to kill anyone. Right?**

**As I look around, however, I realize I don’t know these people...my “classmates.” Can I really trust these strangers with my life? More importantly, can I put Hinako-san's safety in their hands?**

**No, I have to take responsibility for her safety. After all, I’d be willing to do anything to protect her.**

**Even kill?**

**My consciousness is screaming no, but the small voice in my head knows the answer is _yes._ I would kill for her. God, I would die for her. I know can’t expect others to stay good and not kill, since I would do it myself.**

**Still, I feel a little sick. How am I going to survive this if I can’t stay strong? I have to, for me and for her. I must, if I am to succeed in this game.**

**With that revelation made, I return my mind to the conversation my fellow classmates…? houseguests…? victims…? are having, apparently led by the wedding planner, Maeda-san. She has complete control over the room right now, a lot of us likely stunned silent by Monokuma.**

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: We have to be smart and survive while we wait for help, and the best way is to follow the rules that bear has set for us... for now. But we should also be diligent in discovering a way out of here, yknow, independently. I think the best way to accomplish this is by working together, sharing the information we gather, becoming friends.

Maeda [focused]: So, any thoughts? I know we’re in a, um, stressful situation, but it’s important to stay calm, breathe, and think. Don’t lose hope already, okay? Let’s keep it real. [slight smile]

**To smile in a situation like this, in front of so many people, is certainly brave, even admirable, kind of. She must be used to motivational speeches. It’s dangerous, too, bringing attention to yourself easily like that. Her strategy is smart and logical, but naive, requiring trust and faith that none of us are going to kill.**

Dimakos [cool and collected]: It would be impulsive and stupid to make an extreme move like killing immediately, with little thought. Hmph, yeah, no one here has the balls to kill anyway. [pulls hood up]

Maeda [adjusts bun]: Thank you, Dimakos-san.

**I might be stretching, but I hear a little hesitation in that first statement. Is she trying to deflect attention off Maeda-san?**

Kimura [dazed]: That’s a nice way to put it. Totally reassured.

Sugawara [cracks knuckles]: I’ll keep you safe. Let that reassure you.

Higuchi [peace sign]: Safe from what, dude? No one is going to die here, that bear is tripping.

Female ???: Is no one else thinking about the fact that we’re going to have to date each other, though. Like what is Hope Peak’s Academy doing? Prepare for disaster, sisters.

Male ??? [blank stare]: Sorry, we were all focused on the ‘mutual killing’ part. Did that fly over your head somehow? Jesus...I’m trapped with a bunch of idiots. [rubs temple]

**Hmm, the two students I haven’t formally met yet. Trying hard to focus, I realize that I recognize the girl from her orange hair, she had been sleeping at the outdoor bar, dreaming of coffee, before mysteriously disappearing when Hinako-san and I went to introduce ourselves.**

**The boy with brown hair must be the “childhood friend” of the massage therapist and bachelor, if I am remembering correctly. This information might be useful for later. We’re in a death game, after all.**

Female ??? [rolls eyes]: I’m just saying, dickhead.

Mizuno [quiet sigh]: Ishiyama-san, Nakamoto-kun. You two need to stop bickering. We need to keep things as amicable as possible, especially since we are a team now. Don’t act like kids. I’m not your mother, I shouldn’t have to be saying this, geez.

Maeda [snaps fingers]: Exactly. Precisely. 

Uetake [skips beat]: Hope’s Peak wouldn’t do something like this, anyway…

Aikawa [crosses arms]: I'm not so sure about that.

Asahara [picks at flower]: What do you mean? 

Aikawa [flat expression]: Never mind that. We shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions without investigating.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Investigating, huh?

Aikawa [points finger upward]: Yes, investigating. I think we should “couple up”, as per the rules, and investigate as much of this villa as possible.

Nakamoto: As if I’m going to ‘couple up’ with any of you. Why should any of us trust each other? 

Kimura [puffy face]: We’ve literally known each other for years, but okay then. Be edgy.

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: Shut the fuck up.

Narita [tugs at braid]: Not everyone has the blessing of knowing someone else here.

Ishiyama: Your twin brother is right there, but facts. I don’t know anybody here.

Maeda [focused]: Neither do I. That makes it a bit difficult, doesn’t it? To pair up and investigate, like you guys were saying?

**I thought she and the...**

Dimakos [looks down]: ...

**Oh, awkward. I can tell the tarot card reader feels something for Maeda-san, and although it was a casual statement, it seems though she was forgotten about in the moment.**

**It’s a killing game, why am I thinking about matchmaking?**

Maeda [snaps fingers]: I’ve got it. We have an Ultimate Matchmaker, and I’m the Ultimate Wedding Planner, we can approve couples for the group. If anything goes wrong, we’ll take responsibility.

Shirasu [startled]: Me? And you? Responsibility?

**I don’t want any part in this.**

Asahara [gentle laugh]: It’s not a bad idea...If they find us our perfect matches, then people won’t have problems or arguments while investigating. Good couples will keep their eyes on each other.

**Seriously? Her, out of all people to agree?**

Mizuno [pushes hair back]: I see the point, but ― [flustered] [glances at male idol]

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: Oh my god.

Sugawara [tilts head]: Shouldn’t we able to couple with whoever we choose?

Nakamoto [rubs temple]: I cannot believe we’re talking about ‘coupling up’ seriously when there’s a fucking murder game going on.

Aikawa [crosses arms]: If we need to be in pairs to progress, so be it. I’m not opposed to the idea. We shouldn’t force anyone to couple up, that’s not ideal, but we can’t waste anymore time arguing like idiots about this. 

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: I’m assuming the dancer and the novelist are already a couple…

Maeda [snaps fingers]: Yeah, Okazaki-kun and Kawai-san....hmm.

**Where did that come from? I glance around the room for their reactions, and I realize those two are missing in action. They must’ve ran off together, from what everyone is saying.**

Higuchi: They’re definitely... [crude gesture]

Ishiyama [spits out tea]: You’re gross. But you’re right. [sips tea]

**I thought that Okazaki-kun...well, never mind. I’ll have to talk with them later, anyway, to ‘bless’ their match or whatever. Is that even appropriate in a time like this? A second ago, everyone seemed terrified...now, although the room’s still tense, it’s getting more comfortable without that damn bear here.**

Nakamoto [shifts glasses]: Hey, if they got to leave why the fuck am I still here?

Kimura [makes heart with hands]: Because it would make me sad.

Sugawara [chuckles]: I would be sad too. Also, safety in numbers. 

Nakamoto: I hate you both. Ew. Numbers. 

**He’s definitely blushing. Two minutes ago, I was contemplating killing someone. But now there’s romantic drama, my one true weakness. What is happening to me?**

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: Alright. Back to the point. Are two of you guys going to couple up, or what? 

Sugawara: Sounds good.

Nakamoto [blank stare]: Obviously. But how are we going to decide that?

Kimura [shy expression]: I have an idea.

Kimura: I have faith in Shirasu-kun’s abilities…[intensely red] Um, I think you two should couple up and I want to see who I end up with. 

**Oh. That’s unexpected, but nice of him to say. Hopefully I don’t let him down. I wonder if he has someone in mind...it’s not either of his childhood friends apparently.**

**Ugh. I need to stop caring about this nonsense. I have other priorities.**

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Okay, so we have two couples settled...

Shirasu [deep breath]: I’d like to be with Hinako-san--er, Asahara-san. 

**I look right into her eyes, trying to gauge her reaction. She’s my only option…**

Asahara [soft smile]: If there are no objections, I’d like that.

**I knew she’d say yes, but my heart still jumps a bit in excitement, my breathing steadying in relief. It’s not exactly asking her out on a real date, but it felt similar... We’ll see where we go from here, together. Squeezing her hand in my own again, I smile back, her body leaning into my own. I feel better.**

Maeda [starry eyes]: No objections here!

Mizuno: We all wish you two all the best. [fans self]

Kubo [blows kiss]: Aww, they’re adorable. 

Narita [cute smile]: My brother and I can’t top that in terms of romance, but we’d like to be a couple as well.

Kubo [bites nail]: I...Yeah. [cute smile] 

Narita [tugs at braid]: If you’ll excuse us, we need to talk privately.

**She all but drags him out of the room.**

**They’ve been quiet so far, and earlier I got the impression they weren’t on the best terms. They must’ve discussed it after Monokuma’s announcement...I wonder if I missed out any other conversation. Although I don’t know the details of their relationship, but the striking similarity in their smiles is impossible to deny. I guess twins watch out for each no matter how much they conflict. Another weird thing to unravel.**  
`  
Ishiyama [sips tea]: Hopefully together in a wholesome, non-incest way. 

Higuchi [boops female idol’s nose]: Amen to that, am I right?

Mizuno [distressed expression]: Right. Sibling relationships should not involve incest. Look, I know we’ve only met, but...

Higuchi [toothy smile]: Do you want to be in a wholesome, non-incest relationship with me then?

Mizuno [flustered]: …What? What did you say?

Higuchi [attractive smirk]: Maybe not so-wholesome? Whatever you like…

**When he’s puts it like that, it works magic. Clearly, she’s fighting to keep her composure and hide her excitement, her answer an obvious..**

Mizuno [clasps hands together]: Yes! I mean, yes, if that is alright with you.

Higuchi [peace sign]: Definitely alright with me. I asked you, remember?

**Even I’m slightly jealous. An instant connection between two attractive, talented idols? Despite the situation, that doesn’t happen every day. Besides, they clearly understand the romantic implications of being in a couple, unlike the established grey area in the rest of the couples so far. But this is a “love killing game”, according to that bear, so it is really smart to be romantic so quick?**

**Oh well, not my problem. Yet.**

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Another happy couple, eh? It seems you guys don’t need my help after all.

Maeda: Not so fast! We still have, one, two, uh, every other person in this room. Let’s get this sorted. Mizuno-san, take control while we’re gone. Thanks, you’re a real one.

Mizuno [clasps hands together]: Of course, it would be my pleasure.

Asahara [wilts]: Uh, okay.

**Nooo I have to let go of her hand. But I comply, dragged out by the wedding planner. It’s for the best, maybe I can use this unwanted power to my advantage. We step out into the hall right outside, lowering our voices for caution.**

Maeda [starry eyes]: Although the circumstances aren’t...ideal, I’m honored to work with you. We can get everyone out of here together if we put our minds to it.

**There’s that optimistic nature again, admirable but naive. We could’ve been close friends if this was a normal situation. But it isn’t, is it? Instead, pretending we have the same priority regarding everyone’s safety will ensure she’s on my side...I just need to stay calm.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: I agree completely.

Maeda [snaps fingers]: That’s great. We’ll talk more later. For now, we have to match up…[scribbles in planner] myself, Dimakos-san, Kimura-kun, Aikawa-san, Uetake-kun, and Ishiyama-san. Do you have any idea where to start?

Shirasu [bites lip]: …

**Alright, strategy time. I wish I had conferred with Hinako-san beforehand, because I have no idea what to say. My instincts are saying to just do my thing and matchmake, but...if the best couple is going to “win” this game together, is it in my best interest to match up potential threats to me and the florist? It’s a bit selfish to think of it that way...but love makes people do dangerous things, and I’m confident in that fact.**

**But maybe I can build allies this way as well...someone who will be grateful to me if I pair them up with the person they desire. I don’t want to make enemies either, and it does feel wrong to match up two people who would be awful together. Am I being stupidly nice then? This could prove to be a fatal mistake if I make the wrong decision.**

**Maybe I’m acting paranoid. I feel a little sick, I wanted to make friends, not think about them killing me or me killing them to get out of here. I wanted a normal school life. I wish Hinako-san was here with me, what if someone’s already killed her? I shouldn’t have left. I’m an idiot. Frantically, I peek back into the room, and she’s okay. Thank god.**

Maeda [snaps fingers]: If you feel a little stuck...I have a crush on someone. Just saying, haha.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Oh.

Maeda [elegant smile]: Yeah, she’s really cute and I want to get to know her better.

Shirasu [twitches]: How…

**She’s talking about having a crush on someone who could kill her! That makes no sense. Jealousy bubbles in my stomach, I want to feel that safe and carefree and it’s not fair I**

Shirasu [slams hand against wall]: How can you act so normal? I don’t get it!

Maeda [stares at planner] [gloomy expression]: …

**Oh god, I didn’t mean to snap at her. Without a lot of people around to distract me, the stress of the situation got to me. She probably thinks I’m insane now...incapable of being any use to her. Incapable of being an ally. I shouldn’t feel anything, I don’t know her, but my stomach sinks in disappointment, in shame. I failed. I let my emotions show to a complete stranger, a weakness fall through that might bite me later.**

Maeda [tearing up]: I...I want to go home. More than anything. But..

**She sounds so broken, yet she grabs my hand as if reassuring me. Unlike the florist, her grip is cool, likely due the gloves she’s wearing but it startles me anyway, cooling my head a bit.**

Maeda [adjusts bun]: But I can’t. I have to be strong, for myself and the people I care for. I see how you’re trying to be strong for Asahara-san, right? 

Shirasu [deflated]: ...

Maeda: It’s a normal situation, and we shouldn’t pretend it is, exactly. But we can’t become paranoid and suspicious of each other, destroying one another instead of being there for each other. That’s what the mastermind wants, after all.

Shirasu [sudden realization]: The mastermind?

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: We’re ultimates, remember? We’re not your average group of teenagers. There’s plenty of reasons we’d be forced into a dangerous situation like this...for money, for power. We need to concentrate on defeating them, not killing each other.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: So you think no one’s going to kill, then?

Maeda [focused]: We’re going to fight them. Together. You, me, and everyone else here will walk out of here alive and smiling. No matter how hard it gets.

Maeda [tearing up] [elegant smile]: Don’t you agree?

**She seemed so strong earlier, but now she’s more vulnerable, after opening up. Almost like she needs me to say yes, I agree. Reassuring her, repeating her sentiment that everything will be okay, we will leave together. The fact that she trusts me like that...it’s stupid, but it makes me feel more hopeful, in a way. I want to believe in her.**

**I think I understand Maeda-san a little better. She does think people can kill, so she dodged my question quite effectively. But she genuinely does believe that we can out of here, and would rather focus on achieving that positive scenario than stressing about anything devastating happening.**

**I wish I was more like her. I can’t ...let my dark thoughts control me here. I have to keep myself and Hinako-san safe, but. I have to do it by causing the least amount of harm possible, being rational instead of overly paranoid and emotional.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: I do. I’ll do my best, no, we’ll do our best, together. [small laugh] Sorry for my outburst.

Maeda: Oh, no. I’m glad you were real with me. If you ever want to talk some more...I’m here for you. I promise.

**Making promises like that so easily...ugh.I shouldn’t ...trust her so easily, but I think I do, I think the group needs to. I think we could become close friends since I already admire; hopefully, she feels the same way.**

Maeda [starry eyes]: So who do I have a crush on, Mr. Matchmaker?

**A worthy distraction. Earlier, I would’ve said that it was the tarot card reader, their interactions adorably different from the way two total strangers interact. But that might be their personalities, since Maeda-san didn’t acknowledge Dimakos-san when given the opportunity.**

Shirasu [pouting]: What if I get it wrong...that would be embarrassing. Give me a clue.

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: She’s really gorgeous. Already coupled up, which is a shame, but I’m glad she has someone here for her. Maybe later, when we know each other a little better…

**Not Dimakos-san then…I didn’t see her with anyone else, but of course a wedding planner would be romantic enough to believe in love at first sight, despite how grounded I assumed she was.**

Maeda [adjusts bun]: I think she would be a good kisser. [adjusts bun] Ahem.

Shirasu [sudden realization]: Well, that made it pretty obvious. Did you guys have a date?

Maeda: No, but...Heh, this is embarrassing. 

Shirasu [small laugh]: Well, don’t keep me waiting. Let’s be fair.

Maeda [starry eyes]: We made eye contact, and her smile, it was like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Her laugh, I swear. I heard it across the room. It’s inhumane. Our wedding scheme would be so real, in my humble opinion.

**Not who I expected, but it’s heartwarming nonetheless. Suddenly, I feel a bit protective. It must be the matchmaker part of me wanting to assure that they’re a good match. As it goes, I can’t help but be supportive.**

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Cute.

Maeda: And impossible for now. She’s coupled with her brother, so I need to be with someone else.

Matchmaker [thoughtful expression]: How about Dimakos-san?

**It’s the first name that popped in my mind, so might as well go with my instincts. I hope I’m not putting her in pain, if the crush I suspect is unrequited, but let’s see how they get along. I feel like the two of them have good chemistry and could be good friends despite that.**

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: We do get along well. Alright. Progress!

**Not the most romantic reaction, but we really need to progress with coupling people up. We’ll see how they fit together.**

Shirasu: We have four people left to couple up, right? I’m surprised a lot of people already connected so quickly.

Maeda: Hmm, a lot of us already had established relationships. For example, you and the florist, the two twins, the trio. The two idols make sense too. [snaps fingers] Honestly, the dancer and the novelist are the most unexpected. Okazaki-kun and Kawai-san.

**If I’m remembering correctly…**

_[flashback]_

_Kawai: I guess...but everyone seems so confident and has an entire personality and yeah. [hides face behind hair] I feel so plain compared to you all._

_[end flashback]_

**She wasn’t the most promiscuous, bold person, in fact, she seems like the opposite. Someone a little shy, but fairly nice and clever. Would she really “hook up” with someone that fast? And the dancer…**

_[flashback]_

_Okazaki: She’s not the one I’m interested in. [shadowy eyes]_

_…_

_Okazaki [awkward smile]: Yeah, there’s a lot of attractive people but I don’t want you to think I’m shallow for falling for someone at first sight, yeah?_

_Okazaki [swallows]: Especially since you’re in love with the girl you’ve known for years…_

_Okazaki: I’ll get over it soon, probably. Teenage hormones and all that._

_[end flashback]_

**He did like someone, didn’t he? He refused to tell me, and I didn’t want to make assumptions anyway...was he talking about her all along? I was being so stupid...**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Isn’t it suspicious that they snuck off together, so fast? 

Maeda: If they had that instant spark, it might’ve been hard to fight it. Under pressure, people do impulsive things. I hope they’re being safe...in more ways than one, ha.

**I did not need that image in my head. Jesus.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Oh my god. They couldn’t be. Neither seemed like the type.

Maeda: Not my place to judge. We’ll have to check in later, not much we can do now. Why are you so interested, hmm?

Shirasu [rubs neck]: We were arguing earlier...never mind that. We have a job to do right now.

Maeda: I see. Maybe another time. 

**Time to change the subject, bless.**

Maeda: [snaps fingers] Another point of interest to me...is the Ultimate Bachelor. I think he likes someone here, despite his talent encouraging otherwise. He was willing to dip out of his trio so easily. 

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Maybe he’s self-sacrificing, hoping to draw some attention helping his friends? Who should he be with..?

Maeda: If you say so. [elegant smile] I think he should be with the barista, Ishiyama-san, ultimately pairing Aikawa-san and Uetake-kun together. They both seem like the quiet type, they’ll get along more than the other two. Alright?

**I see no reason to disagree. There aren’t many options left...the bachelor and the barista both have a bit of a mischievous streak, pairing either of them with the stoic tattoo artist or anxiety-ridden cardiologist could be a disaster.**

Shirasu: Alright. Wow, that took like five seconds. 

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Yeah, we’ve been out here for a bit. We should get back, but seriously. [adjusts bun] If you ever need to talk again, I’m here. I’m not Asahara-san, who you need to be all strong for, or whatever you think, so be real with me.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: I’ll take you up on that offer. Same to you.

**With that conversation finished, I feel a little better about the entire killing game situation. I’ll have to find some way to properly thank Maeda-san for that. I’m glad I made one good friend and new ally on my first day of school.**

**We head back inside, luckily there seems to have been no major issues...there’s bickering and some distressed expressions, but everyone seems okay. Of course Mizuno-san, being an idol, was reliable.**

**First to notice us is...**

Uetake [squeaky voice]: They’re back. Your heartbeats, uh.

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: Finally. That took you guys a while.

**Once again, I feel bad for leaving her, she seems tense, but she’s safe and that what matters most. I squeeze her arm, summoning my familiar sarcasm.**

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Harsh reaction, sweetheart. Did you miss me?

Asahara [teasing]: Of course, _honey._ What if you forgot about me?

**She leans, stands on her toes, her mouth a centimeter from my face. The sweetest temptation.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: It’s never going to happen. Tease.

Maeda: Ahem. [adjusts bun] So, it’s been decided. First proposed couple is me and Dimakos-san!

Dimakos [eyes wide] [glances left]: …You're sure.

**She blinks as if surprised, looking straight at me, and I nod back. Well, I did try do the right thing for her...**

Maeda [elegant smile]: Of course! I’m excited about this. We’ve gotten our blessings, are you going to accept? 

Dimakos [blushes down to neck]: I don’t mind. Okay. 

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Next up…

Aikawa [crosses arms]: I’m with Uetake-kun, correct? Don’t waste words.

Uetake [wipes sweat off forehead]: Um? Huh?

Aikawa: We’re going to be a couple in this game, Uetake. I won’t let you down; do the same for me.

Uetake [squeaky voice]: I-I…[steady] will try my hardest. Thank you for the chance. [bows]

**That was surprisingly sweet, for what I thought were two of the least emotionally compatible people here. Maybe there’s hope yet. I wish them hours of peaceful silence together.**

Maeda [starry eyes]: That was a total power move, amazing. 

Shirasu [deep breath]: The final couple we decided on was Ishiyama-san and Kimura-kun, so yeah. Is everyone okay with that?

Ishiyama [pokes nametag]: Could be worse.

Kimura [puffy face]: I’m going to take that as a compliment. [sighs]

**He seems …less excited than before. Did something happen? It’s none of my business, but I hope he isn’t too displeased with the match. I really shouldn’t feel personally responsible, but I kind of do. Maybe I’ll talk to him later, he did want to be friends.**

Higuchi [puffs air]: So, now what? I guess that bear will be happy we're couples and all, but we still need a way out of here!

Mizuno [pushes hair back]: I think we should all rest and pick this up tomorrow. It's no good if we're all exhausted.

Ishiyama: Obvious ploy to get time alone with your boyfriend, but alright then.

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: It's not a bad idea, though. Alright, everyone, get some sleep, that is healthy and totally recommended. Everyone meet here tomorrow 8 a.m. sharp for breakfast!

**Despite the dismissal, most people still linger in the dining room, no one really super excited to sleep, but still, no one is really panicking. I'm about to let myself get caught up in coversation, when someone drags me away from the rest of the group, ignoring all protest anyone, including myself, has to make. My kidnapper’s slightly shorter than me, but is apparently very determined to get me alone.**

Nakamoto [clenches fist]: I am two seconds from punching you in the face.

**Oh boy. We haven’t even been formally introduced, why is this happening. Is no one going to follow us?**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Have I done something to offend you...uh, what was it? Nakamoto-kun?

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: Yes. Junpei Nakamoto. You don’t recognize me?

**Wait, what? He knows me? I can’t help it, I lean in, eager to discover our connection. What could I have done to warrant this anger? He held it back earlier, but now he’s about to explode. Something had to have triggered this...**

Shirasu: I don’t. I apologize. 

**He pushes me against the wall, his eyes boring into my own. I’d expected them to be filled with rage, with emotion, but they’re oddly blank. It’s scary, despite their pretty green color. Is he going to kill me right here?**

Nakamoto [blank stare]: You’re sorry? For what you’ve done?

**We’re so close. Our height difference makes it that I can feel his breath, warm and pepperminty, on my face. I wish I could be more disgusted than I actually feel...god, I’m so warm all over.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: I. Don’t know what you’re talking about. Please.

Nakamoto: Shiori Shirasu, the SHSL Matchmaker. The boy who…fuck this.

Shirasu [startled]: Huh...?

**He lets me go, turns away from me. He still looks angry, but it’s more defeated type of angry. Frustrated. I’m struggling to put these pieces together.**

Nakamoto: You inspired my talent, actually.

**That’s not what I expected him to say. I try to hide the blatant surprise, play it as cool as possible.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Your talent...are you a fan of mine?

Nakamoto [wrinkles nose]: I’m the SHSL Divorce Attorney, moron. And I want to punch you in your stupid face. So that would be a hell no. 

Shirasu [sudden realization]: ! 

Nakamoto [shifts glasses]: Whatever. Don’t talk to me, for your own good. If you pull this matchmaking shit again, I swear ― 

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: Shiori-kun? Is everything alright out here? Uetake-kun heard something loud, so I came to check up you guys...

Kimura [makes heart with hands]: I came along. Childhood friend support squad, you know? 

Shirasu: No, wait. Hold on. I…um.

**Whoa, I don’t feel so good. A sudden wave of nausea overcomes me. All I can focus on is the pin on my sweater sleeve, which for some reason, seems to beat in time to my own. I feel faint, about to fall. Oh...it’s not very nice. Feels weird.**

**The last thing I see is a bear shaped figure looming over me before I fall into the darkness. All alone.**

STUDENTS MET: 16/16

STUDENTS REMAINING: 16/16

[prologue: first fall together] - complete 

Congratulations! You have received [heart pins.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry @ishiyama for not giving you the one-on-one intro you deserve, queen. at least i slipped your talent in there. also maeda having more lines than monokuma is intentional, he's busy. ;) don't worry too much about shirasu, yet. he has a lot worse to come...
> 
> yay, the prologue's finished! it got really long, but hopefully you got to know a bit about each character and the dynamic coming up. the next chapter will be the character profiles before the real shenanigans can begin. i'll probably open up a free-time poll eventually, but feel free to let me know in the comments what you think! i really appreciate it. <3


	4. character dating profiles // report cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character information accessible in the E-harmonic IDs...who knows what details will be important later?

**Shiori Shirasu // SHSL Matchmaker**

Birthday: February 13th 

Height: 175 cm (5’9”) / Weight: 63 kg (139 lbs)

Likes: flowers, love letters

Dislikes: cinnamon, energy drinks

Physical Description: Tanner than most of the cast. Has messy black hair that sticks up, kind of in a heart shape, with pale pink eyes. Wears a decently formal uniform: a pink sweater over a simple black tie and white collared shirt. Black pants. A little red heart is pinned to both his sweater and sleeve. Has old doodles of additional little red hearts on his white sneakers with marker.

**Hinako Asahara // SHSL Florist**

Birthday: March 17 

Height: 164 cm (5’4”) / Weight: 56 kg (124 lb)

Likes: weddings, bumblebees

Dislikes: romantic comedies, popsicles

Physical Description: Has faded pastel pink hair that stops a little above her shoulder, sleepy violet eyes, slight freckles. Laces small purple flowers in her hair that match her eyes. Wears a cream colored shirt tucked into her navy denim skirt. A fresh flower is always sticking out of her pocket. Slightly dirty pink shoes, but her cream ankle socks are pristine.

**Ichiro Sugawara // SHSL Massage Therapist**

Birthday: October 25 

Height: 182 cm (6’0”) / Weight: 67 kg (147 lbs)

Likes: kittens, horror

Dislikes: gossip, dryness

Physical Description: Glowing and moisturized skin. Has bright(ish) red hair, neatly parted, with stony gray eyes. Toned arms, muscular build. Wears soft light blue shirt exposing a bit of collarbone and perfectly-fitting elastic white pants. Around his neck, wears a silver necklace in the shape of some sort of flower.

**Kiyoshi Kimura // SHSL Bachelor**

Birthday: December 26 

Height: 179 cm (5’11”) / Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)

Likes: helicopter rides, fairy tales

Dislikes: vampires, “it’s complicated”

Physical Description: Has golden blond hair with dark orange eyes. Wears navy button-down shirt with fitted tan pants adjusted with a expensive-looking brown belt. Has sunglasses resting in his naturally immaculate hair. Occasionally wears his cream colored blazer properly, but usually slings it over one shoulder to appear more casual. Has a silver band on his ring finger. 

**Hana Mizuno // SHSL Female Idol**

Birthday: September 2 

Height: 165 cm (5’4”) / Weight: 53 kg (115 lbs)

Likes: perfume, math

Dislikes: contact lenses, trophies

Physical Description: Has straight caramel colored hair (it’s dyed, not natural) past her shoulders, the ends are bleached. Usually wears contacts, but her eyes are naturally dark brown. Wanted to dress relatively simple compared to her usual stage outfits, accordingly, her dress is yellow and plaid. Wears high-heeled black boots anyway, which she walks flawlessly in. 

**Mitsuru Higuchi // SHSL Male Idol**

Birthday: August 31 

Height: 178 cm (5’10”) / Weight: 66 kg (145 lbs)

Likes: summertime, snakes

Dislikes: chocolate, sadness

Physical Description: Has longer than average teal hair with matching eyes. Wears a short sleeved shirt and a large teal tie, casual black-grey shorts with teal undertones, and black socks. Silver headphones wrapped around his neck; music notes in hair. His best accessory is his bright smile, anyway.

**Mayuri Maeda // SHSL Wedding Planner**

Birthday: October 12 

Height: 169 cm (5’7”) / Weight: 58 kg (127 lbs)

Likes: planners, velvet

Dislikes: cupcakes, phone calls

Physical Description: Dark(ish) brown hair in a bun with forest green eyes. Has white ribbon keeping her bun together. Wears a green blazer over a white blouse, grey pencil skirt, and black pumps, her attire dripping classiness and professionalism. Carries around a sky blue planner with the words “the best is yet to be.” Writes in it with an old feather pen, yet ink never stains her hands.

**Ashra Dimakos // SHSL Tarot Card Reader**

Birthday: June 12 

Height: 157 cm (5’2”) / Weight: 54 kg (118 lbs)

Likes: keys, masquerade balls

Dislikes: insects, martyring

Physical Description: Country of origin is unclear, sounds fantastical. Golden brown skin. Has auburn fluffy, curly hair to her chest and soft lavender eyes. Definitely has dimples when her rare smile appears. Wears a flowing dark purple hooded coat over a black ruffled top and black leggings. Carries a pack of custom tarot cards and has gold rings on her fingers. 

**Hirotaka Okazaki // SHSL Dancer**

Birthday: April 20 

Height: 179 cm (5’10”) / Weight: 65 kg (143 lbs)

Likes: champagne, whipped cream

Dislikes: touchiness, publicity

Physical Description: Has effortlessly styled dark brown hair that purposefully covers a bit of his golden-hazel eyes. Emphasizes the color with black eyeshadow. Wears an oversized button shirt with some buttons undone, a black choker around his neck, his pants a little tight and dark brown, just comfortable enough to dance in. Pierced ears. Has black boots with a subtle heel.

**Koharu Narita // SHSL Female Kisser**

Birthday: July 6 

Height: 173 cm (5’8”) / Weight: 58 kg (129 lbs)

Likes: cherry chapstick, angels, her brother

Dislikes: kissing booths, diamonds

Physical Description: Has ruler-straight platinum blond hair and cloudy blue-green eyes. Has casual red overall dress with delicate white stockings and with strappy red heels. Has a lip shaped hair clip weaved in her hair. Has moon tattoo on neck, exact location as her brother’s sun tattoo.

**Ryuichi Kubo // SHSL Male Kisser**

Birthday: July 6 

Height: 173 cm (5’8”) / Weight: 60 kg (133 lbs)

Likes: lipstick, devils

Dislikes: global warming, bad breath, his sister

Physical Description: Has platinum blonde hair a shade lighter than his sister’s, almost as pale-colored as his face, but has similar cloudy-blue green eyes. Wears a red suspenders but over a white shirt with a red bow tie and black sneakers. Has sun tattoo on neck, exact location as his sister’s moon tattoo.

**Takako Kawai // SHSL Novelist**

Birthday: November 1 

Height: 160 cm (5’3”) / Weight: 54 kg (119 lbs)

Likes: animals, poetry 

Dislikes: love triangles, bland heroines

Physical Description: Has two large, curly ponytails, they’re a dark shade of midnight blue, with golden eyes. Wears ripped mom jeans, cuffed into white boots, with a cropped denim top. Small backpack supported by only one shoulder. Has mismatched earrings, one is cat-shaped and the other is dog shaped, but they’re barely visible. Circular glasses cover almost half her face.

**Issei Uetake // SHSL Cardiologist**

Birthday: February 28 

Height: 162 cm (5’4”) / Weight: 55 kg (121 lbs)

Likes: sweaters, sugar

Dislikes: inconsistency, rain

Physical Description: Has baby-soft dark purple hair with crimson red eyes. Wears a lavender shirt and light blue jeans, all underneath a long lilac lab coat. Has bandages covering his fingers and legs, seemingly random in placement. Has a stethoscope with a heart-shaped end looped around his neck. Appears to have heart-beat pattern on his sneakers.

**Rieko Aikawa // SHSL Tattoo Artist**

Birthday: July 18 

Height: 165 cm (5’5”) / Weight: 59 kg (130 lbs)

Likes: coloring books, clean needles

Dislikes: irresponsibility, elevators

Physical Description: Has long, long ink-black hair with crimson red eyes. Will not tolerate vampire jokes. Wears a tight, cropped light grey shirt with black roses on it, a red jacket tied around her waist, and ripped black denim shorts over fishnets. Accessorizes with red earrings, possibly a family memento, and grey platform shoes. 

**Junpei Nakamoto // SHSL Divorce Attorney**

Birthday: January 8 

Height: 172 cm (5’8”) / Weight: 61 kg (135 lbs)

Likes: peppermints, doves

Dislikes: being sick, cages

Physical Description: Has light spiky brown hair and light green eyes. Professional black blazer over a white collared shirt, with formal black pants and leather shoes. Has silver cufflinks, that if you look closely enough, are shaped like a broken heart, along with a gold attorney’s badge pinned to his jacket. His tie is a mint green, paired with a starch-white pocket square.

**Emiko Ishiyama // SHSL Barista**

Birthday: March 31 

Height: 166 cm (5’6”) / Weight: 57 kg (127 lbs)

Likes: autumn, empowerment

Dislikes: plaid, caramel

Physical Description: Has light orange hair in space buns with coffee (ha) colored eyes. Wears a light brown striped shirtdress with short white boots. Over the dress, wears an extended tan apron over it that mostly covers it, a small name tag with “Emi” written on it. Not an outfit that would pass dress code, but it gets tips. Girl power hair pin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! these were difficult and not story related, but fun to create. hopefully my proportions aren't massively off, and this was at least slightly interesting to read while waiting for chapter 1! i swear this information will be handy later, and i've always liked having these for convenience in other fangan ronpas, so, there we go!
> 
> since this is my first fangan, i've decided to experiment a bit with free time events! i'll always continue to read and weigh all comments a little more, so don't hesitate to send me any and all of your thoughts.
> 
> otherwise, hit up this quick google survey and this strawpoll i've whipped up. i'm curious to see who/which will be more popular! free time voting will be open for a while, but i won't have time to consider probably anything past the first 10 or so votes, don't procrastinate! responses to both are vv helpful and appreciated, thanks in advance. (neither will save your email/personal information and are anonymous)
> 
> https://forms.gle/CDZ3aCNNvGZoRQcs7 (preferred, but it doesn't really matter)  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/19063836 (do both, how about that ;))


	5. 1-1: think we killed but i forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day of the killing game, and the houseguests do their best to "investigate" the villa for clues...

**I slowly open my eyes, unprepared for the sweet floral scent overwhelming my senses. Lifting my head from unfamiliar yet comfortable pillow, I discover where I am ― a bedroom. Certainly not my own.**

**Wait a second, a bedroom? Scented with flowers? But this isn’t Hinako-san’s room either, although that would explain the overly floral fragrance.**

Asahara [soft smile]: You’re awake.

**It would also explain her presence, the scent a little stronger as she sits beside me. The two of us waking up in an unknown bedroom smelling of flowers isn’t something that happens everyday.**

Asahara: Do you remember what happened? The bear, Monokuma? What he told you?

**Of course there would be an outlandish explanation for me being in a bed that smells like her. Not a fun one.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: ..Hmm.

_[flashback]_

_???: One, my name is Monokuma. Don’t forget it! As if you can._

_Monokuma [sinister grin]: Two, you are here in my Des-paradise Villa to three, participate in my Mutual Love Killing Game, which is what is currently going on. Upupupu! Got it in one sentence!_

_…_

_Monokuma [neutral]: And yes, before some idiot asks, I do mean actual “killing.” Murder by any method. Whether it’s beating, drowning, bludgeoning, electrocuting, poisoning, hanging, the oh so classic stabbing, death from a broken heart, etc. I don’t care about creativity or lack thereof, I just want a despair-inducing corpse at the end of it. Or multiple, if you’re feeling kinky. [blushes]_

_[end flashback]_

Shirasu [deflated]: So it wasn’t a dream, then. 

Asahara [gentle laugh]: That would’ve been too easy. 

Shirasu [sudden realization]: Wait, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is… 

_[flashback]_

_Nakamoto [shifts glasses]: Whatever. Don’t talk to me, for your own good. If you pull this matchmaking shit again, I swear ―_

_Asahara [tightly grips flower]: Shiori-kun? Is everything alright out here? Uetake-kun heard something loud, so I came to check up you guys..._

_Kimura [makes heart with hands]: I came along. Childhood friend support squad, you know?_

_Shirasu: No, wait. Hold on. I…um._

_[end flashback]_

Asahara [picks at flower]: Yeah, you collapsed in front of us. 

Shirasu [bites lip]: Well, that’s embarrassing. Do you know why?

Asahara: Uh, not really. [soft smile] But I’m glad you’re okay now.

**She hugs me. We’re not the most touchy of friends, so it should feel weird, but it’s not. Not at all. It’s exactly what we both need, reassurance that someone is there for us, that we’ve got each other in this game. She feels...alive, and soft, and warm, and I want to keep her that way. Obviously.**

**We pull apart, but her hand doesn’t leave mine. I could get used to that feeling.**

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: I was scared. But I knew you’d pull through, so I shouldn’t have been worried.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: You know me best. Strong pulling skills and all.

Asahara [teasing]: I would hope to know my roommate slash partner. We did luck out in that aspect.

Shirasu [startled]: Roommates?

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: Couples share bedrooms, according to that bear. At least there’s two beds.

**Oh my god. Don’t freak out, don’t freak out. This is absolutely the worst circumstance for something like this to be happening to me.**

Shirasu [twitches]: … 

Asahara [teasing]: Am I worst person to share a bed with? 

**There’s a love killing game going on, I can’t fall in love with her even more!**

Shirasu [pouting]: No! No, I didn’t mean that. It’s just. [deflated]

**I’m going to have to confess, aren’t I? This secret is going to be too distracting to keep, whatever the risk of losing her is. It’s not worth it.**

Asahara: Think of it as a sleepover. We’ll have fun, I promise. I feel safe with you here, so don’t worry about it too much.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: I feel safe with you too. Hinako-san, I...

Asahara: Hey, these are new.

**Her fingers slide further up my arm, caressing the shiny heart pin on my sleeve.**

Asahara: There’s another one up here.

**Its twin lies on my chest, her other hand brushing intimately over my pulse. At this angle, our eyes meet perfectly, despite our height, with her almost leaning over me. On a bed, if I needed to remind myself.**

Asahara [soft smile]: Whatever you have to confess, Shiori-kun, I already know. I know everything about you, from what you wear to how you act. I know your favorite things, your least favorite things. I know when you are happy and who makes you laugh.

Asahara [gentle laugh]: It doesn’t matter what you’re about to confess. Nothing is going to change how well I know you and you know me. Nothing can tear us apart anymore, so don’t look so scared.

**Does she know I have feelings for her? She seemed so oblivious to all the signals I sent....that makes this even more embarrassing for me, but I need to be straightforward in my goal here. She told me herself, nothing is going to change our friendship. In a situation like this, we need to be honest.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: ...You didn’t even let me finish. 

Asahara [teasing]: Alright then, finish. Don’t be afraid.

Shirasu [deep breath]: I...

**Someone bangs on our door very loudly, startling both of us and ruining the moment spectacularly. She hesitates for a second, before removing her hands carefully and getting up to answer the door. Cursing under my breath, I get up myself and attempt to look at least slightly presentable.**

Dimakos [pulls up hood]: If you guys heard the morning announcements, you have no excuse to be late to breakfast. Maeda wants to know if he’s okay. 

Shirasu [rubs neck]: I’m fine. Did you need to knock so loudly?

Dimakos [squints eyes]: Had to make sure you heard me. I didn’t know what you were doing in here.

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: I heard the morning announcement, but he didn’t wake up until just now. We’ll be there in a minute.

Dimakos [glances left]: Okay.

**She goes ahead without us. I’m surprised that she, out of all people, chose to get up and check on us, presumably a certain wedding planner was at least a little involved. I sigh, I can’t blame either of them for my own ineptitude. This time, I resist the urge to facepalm.**

Asahara: We’ll finish this conversation later.

Shirasu: ...Yeah.

**The walk to the dining room isn’t long enough to say all that I want to say, anyway. Weird how one setback made me lose the courage to confess. It’ll happen sooner rather than later, though.**

**Inside the dining room, most of the students have already sat down, seated around the large table. No idea who prepared breakfast, but it smells and looks delicious. I overhear bits and pieces of conversation, but nothing particularly catches my ear, everyone seems to be in the mood for small talk. Others are sulking quietly, likely dragged by to breakfast by their roommate. I guess the coupling was useful in that way.**

**As we walk in, we’re both greeted with many smiles, which is strangely reassuring. No one seems to react negatively, anyway, except maybe Aikawa-san who yawns and Nakamoto-kun, who turns away. Ishiyama-san wolf-whistles and Kubo-kun winks, which, subjectively, is a lot worse. I try to keep my composure.**

**Maeda-san, the second she sees us, waves enthusiastically. I head over to talk to her, offering polite nods at the few people asking about my condition.**

Maeda [elegant smile]: Look who made it! I’ll forgive your tardiness just this once.

Shirasu [whispers]: You cockblock. I think I was about to confess to HInako-san before Dimakos-san bust in.

Maeda [hand to mouth]: I would never. I’m a great wingwoman! [starry eyes] A confession, huh?

Shirasu [pouting]: I’m kidding, but...I don’t know whether I’ll be able to do it again.

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: You passed out for a whole day; are you sure you aren’t rushing into anything? Don’t let this…situation get the better of you. 

Shirasu [rubs neck]: I’ve waited a decade. It’s been long enough. 

Maeda [adjusts bun]: Impulsive, much? Relax. [snaps fingers] Here, I have an idea.

Shirasu: I hate your ideas.

Maeda [elegant smile]: We met yesterday, and I’m already your favorite. Liar. 

Shirasu [small laugh]: Fine, what are you up to?

Maeda: [scribbles in planner] A lot of people want to talk to you, ask if you’re okay. From what I’m hearing, you’re not in the mood. So I have the perfect way to get their attention off you.

**She’s not wrong about my mood, so I nod compliantly.**

Maeda: Take this tray I oh so thoughtfully prepared to the dancer/novelist dorm. They haven’t really come out of their room, so I wanna know what’s up. I was going to go myself, but this is an easy out for you! 

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: I am curious, but. Maybe we should leave them be. If they want to isolate themselves, that’s their choice.

Maeda [adjusts bun]: We need to work as a group, remember? No harm in trying and being real with them about the situation. We have no idea how much they know. 

Shirasu [bites lip]: Also, I’m not sure Okazaki-kun will want to see me. We left off in an awkward place.

_[flashback]_

_Okazaki: Don’t romanticize this...falling. You should confess to her, I think. Stop wallowing in your misery._

_Shirasu [twitches]: Oh, so I should stop doing the exact thing you’re doing right now._

_Okazaki [taps fingers on arm]: We met half an hour ago. You don’t have to listen to me._

_Shirasu [bites lip]: That doesn’t matter. You’re deflecting!_

_Okazaki [pitying eyes]: Look, you’re clearly a good guy. So I’m going to be quiet now, before we say things we don’t mean._

_[end flashback]_

**Maybe I was being a little hypocritical in the moment, but he lashed out for no good reason. I don’t really want to reflect on my conversation with him any further, directly confronting him will bring all that up again.**

Maeda [adjusts bun]: Then this is a good opportunity to apologize, or at least agree to be kind to each other. You shouldn’t be cutting people off that quickly, it’s not healthy.

**Maeda-san hasn’t led me astray yet. Besides, I don’t want to be making enemies in this situation either. It still doesn’t feel real, but I can’t casually forget that we’re all being held hostage and forced to kill each other.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: Maybe you’re right. I guess I’ll give it a chance.

Maeda [starry eyes]: Great! I knew you’d see the light. Good luck! We’ll be here when you return. Keep it real~

**She shoves the tray of breakfast in my hand, tells me to look at their nameplates and to not knock too loudly. Ignoring the weird looks following me, I start my journey back to the dorm rooms.**

**Wow, that coffee is awfully tempting. I almost forgot how hungry I was, but the tray is difficult enough to balance to prevent me from stealing anything.**

Monokuma [excited]: Heeyyy, you’re awake!

Shirasu [startled]: Ah!

**Through pure skill, I manage to catch the tray and avoid spillage. Stupid bear, making me all clumsy.**

Monokuma [blushes]: Aww, that happy to see me? I’m happy to see you alive and kicking too.

Shirasu [bites lip]: No one is going to kill anyone.

Monokuma [sinister grin]: You want to kill someone, Shirasu-kun? I didn’t know you were having naughty thoughts about saving your precious florist.

Shirasu [sudden realization]: That’s not what I said...How did you know I’ve thought about it?

Monokuma [excited]: You just admitted it, upupupu. I knew I’d like you!

Shirasu [twitches]: Please go away. I don’t like you.

Monokuma [tears falling]: So cruel. Destroying my dreams so easily...hmph. After I take such good care of you guys, so ungrateful too.

Monokuma: No biggie. Once you guys are all find out you’re lying to each other, you’ll have no choice but to hear my truth, upuppupupu!

**Hearing Monokuma only made me more determined to get everyone out of here alive and prove him wrong. I can’t let him wear us down, I have a task to complete!**

**With this sentiment in mind, I knock at the dancer/novelist room, which has been adorned with a pretty adorable nameplate displaying their names and a pixelated chibis of themselves holding hands. At least I know it’s not the wrong room, though no one is in a rush to answer the door.**

**Balancing the tray, I knock again, a bit louder but not excessively so. Still, no answer. I don’t want to pull a Dimakos-san, but it is a little worrying. I try another time.**

**Fuck it. I jiggle the doorknob, and it doesn’t seem to be locked. Are they okay in there? I don’t hear anything, so I fight my instinct telling me to run and open the door in one fluid motion, my foot helping out. There couldn’t be...**

Shirasu [sudden realization]: !

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Oh my god.

**Their room’s interior is similar to mine and the florist, except that the two beds are pushed together to make one larger one. Okazaki-kun and Kawai-san are tangled up together, his rumpled hair and her huge blush indicating I’ve walked in on an inappropriate moment. They’re both dressed, thank goodness.**

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: It’s you. You came.

**His eyes bore into me, with hidden accusation. I don’t know what I did, exactly, but guilt seeps through me. To distract myself, I stare at the floor.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: I’m so sorry.

Kawai [props head on hand]: Why are you sorry? You weren’t interrupting anything.

Okazaki [raises eyebrow]: She was helping with my tie, you know. Like friends do.

Kawai [flicks ponytail]: Yeah, friends.

Okazaki [swallows]: Friends.

Kawai: Friends that, naturally, help each other in times of need.

Okazaki [leans in]: Clearly.

**With every word, the tension between them escalates; they are definitely two seconds from jumping on each other. If that happens, I’m definitely losing both of them. I plunk the tray down on the dressing table, a little more aggressive than I meant to, some coffee spilling out in protest. What a waste.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: I was hoping you two would join us for breakfast. But if you’d rather focus on each other rather than work together with everyone else...

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: I don’t know why you even bothered to come, then.

Shirasu [twitches]: Maybe because I believed in you two! But now you’re acting all obsessed with each other while shutting everyone else out? Smart decision, you guys. I’m leaving, enjoy your breakfast. 

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: Hold on.

Kawai [avoids eye contact]: Wait a minute.

**The outburst worked: they both grab onto my wrist. Surprised at their own synchronization, both let go almost immediately, a bit embarrassed.**

Okazaki [awkward smile]: You first, Kawai.

Kawai: Sorry. Um. [bites ponytail] I didn’t mean...to isolate myself. I’m just not good with people, so. I don’t want to make myself a target. Or anything like that. I like you, it’s just...

Shirasu [deep breath]: I understand, but you should everyone else a chance. I like you too, Kawai-san, and I want to get to know you better. It’s normal to be scared, but the only way out of here is working together and keeping each other safe.

Kawai [unblinking]: I’m not extraordinary like you guys. I don’t fit in.

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: That’s not true. We’re nothing special.

Shirasu [bright smile]: You shouldn’t believe that, Kawai-san. People in books always go out of their comfort zone to become better people, right? I hope that you’ll realize you are just as great as everyone else here. Seriously.

Kawai [avoids eye contact]: Even in this killing game, you’re still encouraging me? I don’t understand you, Shirasu-kun. But…

**She pauses, thinking about her options. I open my mouth to say something else, but I don’t want to come off as patronizing, or pitying either. Luckily, I don’t have to.**

Kawai [barely-there smile]: I’ll think...I’ll just go to breakfast. Say hi to a few people, get some fresh air. Or stand in the corner, all alone.

One down, one to go. Given our earlier argument, Okazaki-kun will probably be a little harder to talk to. But I do want to resolve whatever conflict we between us.

Shirasu [bright smile]: I’m glad you’re coming, Kawai-san. [rubs neck] Would you mind giving me and Okazaki-kun a minute to ourselves?

Kawai: [hides behind hair]: Sure. I’ll go on ahead, but you guys better not abandon me, okay?

Shirasu [pouting]: Wouldn’t dream of it. 

Okazaki [stumbles a bit]: See you later.

**I didn’t expect Kawai-san to comply so easily, but she does, closing the door timidly behind her. Suspicious. I examine Okazaki-kun for answers, but he’s seems just as surprised. It’s weird that she didn’t wait, but I won’t look a gift horse in the mouth, as the saying goes.**

Okazaki [raises eyebrow]: …

Shirasu [bites lip]: …

**Despite having asked for this time alone with him, I’m now stuck on what to actually say.**

Okazaki [taps fingers against arm]: …

Shirasu [deep breath]: I did this with Kawai-san too.

**I still need a rematch for that staring contest. That girl is unnaturally skilled at keeping her eyes open, but I’m not in the mood for games.**

Okazaki [holds back laugh]: The getting so lost in someone’s eyes that you don’t know what to say thing? 

**So of course he starts playing games. His words are casual, but always seem to hold much more weight than expected.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: No. No! [small laugh] Well, I mean you can get lost in Kawai-san’s eyes as much as you like. She’s a really nice girl, even though I didn’t realize she was your type ―-

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: Who is my type then? You’re the “professional matchmaker” here.

Shirasu [deflated]: I guess I don’t know you enough to know. You were right.

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: I was, wasn’t I?

Shirasu [twitches]: Yes, you were. [thoughtful expression] Look, I’m happy for you and Kawai-san, happy that you got your feelings for her together so quickly.

Okazaki [stumbles a bit]: My feelings for her.

Shirasu [bites lip]: You guys hooked up really really quickly? I trust that you guys aren’t taking advantage of each other, but...in a killing game, I’m kind of worried that doing, er, _stuff_ was your first priority.

Okazaki: We didn’t hook up. Or do _stuff_. [raises eyebrow] Mature.

**I throw a meaningful glance at the two twin beds. Which have zero distance in between them. I’m also tempted to do his dumb eyebrow raising thing, but I withold.**

Okazaki [swallows]: Okay, maybe we did some _stuff._ But we didn’t hook up. 

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Hey, shit did get intense really fast, and if you know, you know. You told me before that you felt a connection to someone, so it didn’t come out of nowhere. I’m not here to shame you guys. I want you to be safe.

Okazaki [raises eyebrow]: I don’t know what you mean. Kawai-san and I were in the right place at the right time, so being coupled up was convenient for the both of us. [slight blush]

Shirasu [twitches]: Don’t. Don’t do that.

Okazaki [leans in]: Do what?

Shirasu [bites lip]: Call the girl you’re interested in a “convenience.” You got so angry at me when I asked you to admit who it was...so I know you care about them. She’s the one you’ve fallen for, right?

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: She could be.

**That was vague, but I guess I shouldn’t expect direct heart-to-heart conversations immediately. I think we’re in a better place than before, at least, so hopefully I can avoid making this conversation weird.**

Shirasu [deflated]: I understand. It’s hard to admit your feelings about someone.

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: Hey, this coffee’s pretty good. [dark expression]

**In one fluid motion, he grabs his room key and starts walking out the door. I think he wants to change the subject, but there was one other thing I wanted from him, so I chase him at an appropriate place.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: Well, you managed fine with Kawai-san. I’d tried to confess to Hinako-san this morning, but we got interrupted, actually.

Okazaki [stumbles a bit]: You...were about to confess? But I thought you said…

Shirasu [slightly pink]: What can I say, you inspired me to take action. 

Okazaki [awkward smile]: Okay, cool. Cool.

**You say cool but you are about to spill coffee all over the place. Is it really that surprising that I could work up the nerve to confess to someone?**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: So we’re cool? Fresh start?

Okazaki [swallows]: Mhm. 

**Not the most reassuring of responses, but I’ll have to live with that for now. Maybe I’ll press him later. We’re back in the dining room, everyone listening to Maeda-san talk ― probably another motivational speech trying to get us organized.**

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: So ...the four groups are settled. Everyone do your best!

**Great, we missed the whole thing. I’m kind of charmed by her trusting, optimistic way of restoring hope to the group, but maybe it was for the best. I’m about to say goodbye to the dancer before Hinako-san and Kawai-san both approach us.**

Kawai [unblinking]: Oh, there you are. 

Asahara [soft smile]: We were about to go get you both. Maeda-san has split us all up to explore the entire area. And we’re the lucky four that gets to explore the bedrooms. [gentle laugh]

**Explore the bedrooms, huh.**

Kawai [barely-there smirk]: Who’d want to miss out on that?

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Not me, obviously. Let’s do this.

**At random, Hinako-san pulls out the first key from her pocket.**

Asahara: It’s Ishiyama-san’s key. I guess I’ll go in there. 

Shirasu [hopeful expression]: I can come with?

Okazaki [swallows]: It’ll go faster if we split all up.

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: I agree, actually. We can break to discuss after exploring the first four rooms.

**I shrug. Well, there goes my chance to spend time with her. Hinako-san holds the keys, and we all choose at random. It feels a bit childish, but I’m excited to see which room I get to explore. The tag has a chibi of...Kimura-kun? Not the most exciting choice, but I’ll live.**

Okazaki [holds back laugh]: I got your key, Asahara.

Asahara [picks at flower]: I don’t really mind. 

Shirasu [startled]: Wait, that’s my room! 

Shirasu: [sudden realization] How was everyone okay with giving up their room keys like this, anyway?

Asahara [twirls flower]: Maeda-san’s very convincing. Besides, it’s not like anyone has gotten the chance to move in properly, who knows what Monokuma’s got in there.

Okazaki [taps rhythm on arm]: If someone refused, it’d be suspicious.

Kawai [props head on hand]: I got Uetake-kun’s room. If everyone’s satisfied, we should get going. 

**The three of them head to their appropriate doors, while I ponder over which room is Kimura-kun’s. He was partnered with....shit. He was partnered with Ishiyama-san, so they would be sharing a room. I turn to that door, where the nameplate confirms my theory, but Hinako-san’s already disappeared into the room.**

**I feel like an idiot, but it was an honest mistake. I should’ve brought it up earlier, but Hinako-san wouldn’t mind giving me a different key. Raising my hand to knock at the door, I hesitate, anxious….**

Shirasu [deep breath]: Just knock, dammit.

**There’s no time to waste in this situation. I could be literally be killed today, and die knowing I that never had the courage to be honest with her.**

**No, that’s wrong. No one will die in this “game,” I promised myself that much. So why is this pressure getting to me?**

Shirasu [slams hand against wall]: Shit.

**Nope. I can’t. I’m too nervous to talk to my best friend alone, because that’s a thing that happens. Resolved, I back away from the door, tucking Kimura-kun’s key into my pocket. After Hinako-san’s finished with his room, I can come back to investigate. But for now, what to do?**

**I did skip breakfast to talk with Kawai-san and Okazaki-kun. Frankly, that’s a sacrifice that deserves a reward ― so I head towards the kitchen, dreaming of junk food.**

**The kitchen is just past the dining room, so I pop my head in. Inside, Aikawa-san and Higuchi-kun are washing dishes at the sink. He’s chattering brightly while she nods absentmindedly, but I can tell she’s listening to him. I don’t see their partners, but presumably, this is the area they were assigned to explore.**

**They look strangely comfortable, domestic almost? Although I’m starving, I don’t want to disrupt this relaxed vibe.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expressions]: Opposites attract...

Mizuno [clasps hands together]: Protons and electrons, because of their opposing positive and negative charges, do attract. Very nice, Shirasu-kun.

Shirasu [startled]: Ah!

Higuchi [bubbly]: Oh hey, good morning!

Shirasu [bright smile]: Good morning.

Aikawa [flat expression]: I almost dropped the plate.

**Before I can protest that I did nothing, Higuchi-kun comes over and gives me an excited high five. I shouldn’t be as starstruck as I am, but he just did it so flawlessly, you know? I hope I can someday give people high-fives that naturally. Maybe he’ll teach me?**

Mizuno: I’m glad your recovery is going well. 

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Thanks.

Higuchi [attractive smirk]: I bet Asahara-chan nursed him all the way back to health. You two are too cute, running into breakfast all late and flustered. 

Shirasu [slightly more pink]: It was nothing like that...

Aikawa [points finger upward]: You had the entire group worried. Have a better excuse for being late next time.

Shirasu [pouts]: If you say so, Aikawa-san. So what are you guys doing in here?

**Before anyone can respond, Uetake-kun stumbles out of the pantry, a bunch of ingredients overflowing out of his hands.**

Uetake [squeaky voice]: Mizuno-san, you-you left me there. I didn’t know what to do, so I-I tried to bring everything myself.

Mizuno [distressed expression]: Geez, Uetake-kun...I heard Shirasu-kun muttering, so I couldn’t help but investigate. Here, let me assist.

Higuchi [pokes cheek]: No apology, eh, Mizuno-chan? It’s alright, doc, you did your best. [boops his nose]

Uetake [sighs in relief]: I’m glad I could be useful.

Mizuno [flustered]: …

**Trouble in paradise?**

Aikawa [crosses arm]: To answer your earlier question, Shirasu, we’re preparing lunch for today. 

**Smooth distraction, Aikawa-san. I play along.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Have you found anything worth investigating?

Higuchi [peace sign]: Nah, except for an infinite supply for food. Nothing exciting.

Mizuno [quiet sigh]: Some people find food exciting, you know.

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: Um, yeah. Pretty exciting. 

**Aikawa-san and I exchange glances. Uetake-kun looks worried, more so than he usually does.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Hey, I got locked out the room I was supposed to investigate, so if you guys need any help I’m free. 

Mizuno [reserved smile]: I think we’re okay.

Higuchi [toothy smile]: We’d love your help!

**They stare at each other, mouths agape. Shit, I just made everything even more awkward. Guess I should’ve attended some conflict resolution lectures.**

Aikawa [closes eyes]: I think you two could use some time to yourself. Shirasu, you can help out in the meantime.

**Calmly, she ushers them to the pantry and shuts the door, neither can get as much as a word in otherwise. That was probably for the best, I’m impressed with those conflict resolution skills. Uetake-kun scampers along, and I think he’s about to let them out, but he just locks the door. Aikawa-san nods in approval. Alright then...**

**So I spend some time prepping ingredients for lunch with Aikawa-san and Uetake-kun, their company more pleasant than expected. Despite my earlier doubts, they seem to be getting along okay. All three of us pointedly ignore the sounds coming from the pantry. Eventually, though, I can’t help myself...**

Shirasu [small laugh]: I don’t know if those are good noises or bad noises.

Aikawa [flat expression]: As long as no one dies, it should be fine.

Uetake [sweats profusely]: Uh, should I have confiscated those knives?

Shirasu [startled]: Knives? In the pantry?

Aikawa: I would be surprised if a killing game had no murder weapons in sight.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Awful lot of sarcasm from a girl who doesn’t like talking.

Aikawa [crosses arms]: I need a knife.

**Walking over to the pantry, she goes to unlock it, presumably to get that knife. Honestly, I feel vaguely threatened by her statement and that look in her eyes, so I stuff a few snacks in my pocket, smile brightly at the cardiologist, and get the hell out of there. I do not need to know what she plans to use that knife on.**

**I duck out the nearest door, which leads to the outdoor bar area. I’d expected people to be investigating here, but investigating is a generous word for what’s going on here.**

Ishiyama [jazz hands]: So I serve him the drink, and what does he do?

Sugawara [tilts head]: He spills it all over himself, and then asks you to take it off for him?

Ishiyama [sips tea]: He spills it all over himself ― wait a minute. You cheater!

Kimura [dazed]: NO way! How, how did you even predict that …? You’re amazing.

Nakamoto [wrinkles nose]: It’s not like the question involved stripping in any way.

Kimura [puffy face]: The question did involve stripping, idiot.

Sugawara: Soo I was able to predict her response. [scratches head] Maybe Yoshi-kun should slow down, huh.

Nakamoto [blank stare]: God, are you both drunk already? Someone help me.

**I guess I have been summoned.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: What’s going on here?

Nakamoto [facepalms]: Not this someone.

Ishiyama [taps chin]: Should I drink then? Or is that technically different?

Kimura [shy expression]: Let Shirasu-kun judge.

Shirasu [bites lip]: Judge what?

Ishiyama [sips tea]: Kimura-kun thinks you’re some sort of stripping expert, apparently.

Kimura [intensely red]: Wh. Nooo. I just, trust his judgment...you know, ‘cuz he has very soft hair, and a nice smile, sooo that makes his judgment good too. Do you doubt me? [puffy face]

Sugawara [cracks knuckles]: …Hmph.

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: Doubt is a good word for it.

Ishiyama [shakes head]: We should give him a chance, guys. C’mon, Shirasu-kun, join us.

Shirasu: Er, okay. Seriously though, what’s going on here? 

Ishiyama [snaps fingers]: First things first. Have you ever gotten a strip tease?

Shirasu [startled]: Um, no?

Kimura [shy expression]: Do you want ―

**Sugawara-kun claps a hand over his mouth.**

Ishiyama [sips tea]: Well, have you ever given a strip tease?

Shirasu [slightly pink]: This feels kinda personal...

Ishiyama [spits out tea]: Oh my god, he totally has! Shit, I should’ve put money on this or something, that would’ve been great.

Nakamoto [blank stare]: But who would ever want one from him?

Shirasu [twitches]: Hey, that’s …

Kimura [puffy face]: Pretty mean and totally false! I think ― 

**Sugawara-kun again claps a hand over his mouth.**

Kimura [dazed]: MMph.

Sugawara [chuckles]: Drink up, Shirasu-kun. If you’ve done it, you drink it. [chuckles again] [chuckles three times]

**That’s how I get looped into a pretty warped version of a classic drinking game. I have no idea how investigating the beach turned into this nonsense, but Ishiyama’s drinks are deliciously convincing. I think everyone, even the wound-up Nakamoto-kun, loosens up as more juicy tidbits of our lives are exposed. Not a bad way to waste some time.**

**After a while, we loop back to the initial topic, to my utter dismay.**

Ishiyama [fiddles with apron strings]: No, but seriously, you have to tell us strip tease story, Shirasu-kun. Don’t be like this.

Kimura [palms raised up]: Seconded.

Asahara [gentle laugh]: No one has ever given our innocent Shiori-kun a strip tease.

**Although her voice is usually reassuring to hear, I can’t help but be a little surprised ― had it been that long since I left the dorms? At least she doesn’t sound angry or disappointed or anything negative like that.**

Shirasu [startled]: Oh, I…

Kawai [barely-there smile]: Finished investigating?

Shirasu [rubs neck]: I didn’t want to interrupt Hinako-san and ask for another key.

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: Interesting. 

Asahara [wilts]: It ― it wouldn’t have been a problem. You, uhh...

**She stares pointedly at the drink in my hand, suddenly stuck on words to say. Crap, after our talk in the morning, she probably feels betrayed that I avoided talking to her...maybe? I didn’t expect it to be it to be that big of a deal.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: I’m sorry, you guys. It wasn’t fair of me to ditch. 

Asahara [rips flower petal]: …

Shirasu [sudden realization]: !

**That’s not a good sign.**

Ishiyama [sips tea]: Oof.

Okazaki [leans in]: I think you’re forgiven.

**Is he kidding?**

Shirasu [deflated]: ...

Kawai [flicks ponytail]: If it was a mistake, someone like you deserves another chance. 

Kawai [unblinking]: We have to get back to the dorms, Asahara-san.

**Kawai-san and Okazaki-kun both seem to have forgiven me, probably due to my good relationship with them, but Hinako-san is...distant, closed off. Her eyes carefully show no emotion.**

**Nobody really knows what to say, until…**

Okazaki [secretive smile]: C’mon, we can partner up this time to keep each other focused.

_[flashback]_

_Asahara: It’s Ishiyama-san’s key. I guess I’ll go in there._

_Shirasu [hopeful expression]: I can come with?_

_Okazaki [swallows]: It’ll go faster if we split all up._

_Asahara [twists hair with finger]: I agree, actually. We can break to discuss after exploring the first four rooms._

_[flashback end]_

**Um, okay? I don’t know what caused this sudden change of heart, but maybe now Hinako-san and I can talk things out.**

Asahara [picks at flower]: Since Shiori-kun can’t help but get distracted, maybe that would be for the best. Kawai-san, you’re with me.

**Um, okay?!?**

Kawai [light chuckle]: I guess we can have lunch together. See you guys…?

**Before she can finish her goodbye, Hinako-san has already dragged her away. Damn, she wants to leave that badly? Especially since Kawai-san had just opened up out of her shell, talking to a whole group of people and all.**

Ishiyama [nods head excitedly]: Duh-rama!

Nakamoto [shifts glasses]: Even your childhood friend disapproves of your behavior.

Shirasu [twitches]: Says you?!?

Okazaki [holds back laugh]: Ishiyama, got any champagne back there?

Kimura [puffy face]: Hey, Shirasu-kun, it’s gonna be alright. [quieter] We argued, but we’re friends…yeah.

Sugawara [chuckles]: Getting over an argument can make your friendship stronger, actually.

Shirasu [deflated]: I don’t know...Hinako-san and I don’t really fight. I don’t know what to do.

**My vision feels blurry. I think the overflow of emotions combined with a perfectly average amount of alcohol isn’t helping.**

Ishiyama [salutes]: Drink your problems away, good sir.

Okazaki [awkward smile]: We’d love to stay, but we have investigating to do, unlike you all. I’ll take care of it.

**I hear some muffled protest, but I don’t resist against arm half-carrying-half-dragging me away. There’s not much distance between the beach and the dorms, but he must be pretty strong to support my slumping weight all this way. Okazaki-kun unlocks the dorm, and props me up on the closest bed.**

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: You look terrible. Rest, I’ll narrate my investigation or something.

**I groan, I feel okay enough but if he’s giving me an excuse to be lazy, might as well take it. I should contemplate what happened between me and Hinako-san. These pillows feel more comfortable than mine, nodding off wouldn’t be too hard.**

Shirasu [pouting]: I could die on these pillows.

Okazaki [stumbles a bit]: Please don’t. 

**He looked so genuinely distraught at the thought of me dying, evidenced by the way he almost tripped over himself. For a dancer, he’s more clumsy than I’d expect. Although, that could be due the fact he’s knocking back champagne like it’s water. Impressive.**

Shirasu [small laugh]: Think I could steal them?

Okazaki [raises eyebrow]: I don’t know if the idols would be too pleased with that.

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: You should give them a try before you say no. 

Okazaki [swallows]: Shut up and let me investigate. 

**I comply, kneading the other pillow while Okazaki mutters about the details of the room -- the left drawer holding nothing of importance, the identical outfits in the closet, the similarity to previous rooms he explored. When my stomach grumbles, I let him toss me a few strawberries from the picnic basket Hinako-san abandoned.**

**I space out, thinking of Hinako-san’s sad face, the way she torn into that flower petal. Since she didn’t even want to partner up with me, I must’ve messed up bad. I have to make it up to her…**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Hey, Okazaki-kun…

**Despite being fairly close to me, near the front of the bed, he’s distracted, staring at a cute radio as if it’s a monster he has to defeat. I open my mouth to stop him, the thing is way too suspicious to not be a trap, but he presses the button.**

**Luckily, it doesn’t blow up, instead anticlimactically playing a simple pop song. The voice, presumably, is Higuchi-kun? It’s a cute melody, though I can’t decipher any of the words. Okazaki-kun seems to recognize it, humming slightly to the words. I hate to interrupt the moment, but...**

Shirasu [deep breath]: Okazaki-kun!

Okazaki [stumbles a lot]: ..! 

**And suddenly, he’s in my lap, hazel eyes shining centimeters away from mine. They’re dilated, likely from the alcohol, but that doesn’t make them any less gorgeous.**

**Oh my god, I did not just think that. It was just an accident, after all, so I turn away, trying to keep my heart calm, waiting for him to distance himself.**

Okazaki [leans in]: Why won’t you look at me?

Shirasu [bites lip]: I…

**I can’t bring myself to meet his eyes, so I stare at his mouth, which isn’t really helpful. He takes another sip of champagne, licking his lips slowly as if savoring the taste.**

Okazaki [secretive smile]: It’s okay. I can make you look at me. 

Okazaki [taps fingers on my arm]: Asahara said it’s going to be your first time, but I am an Ultimate, so just relax.

Shirasu [considerably pink]: …! [sudden realization]

_[flashback]_

_Ishiyama [fiddles with apron strings]: No, but seriously, you have to tell us strip tease story, Shirasu-kun. Don’t be like this._

_Kimura [palms raised up]: Seconded._

_Asahara [gentle laugh]: No one has ever given our innocent Shiori-kun a strip tease._

_[end flashback]_

**I should tell him to stop, god, but it’s a type of overwhelming...a good overwhelming. The softness of the pillow, the sweet strawberry he popped back in my mouth, his hips grinding against mine, matching the beat of the music flawlessly as he hums the words of the song ― I can almost taste the champagne on his breath.**

**His hand dips my chin lower, my gaze now directed towards his chest. I’m hyper-aware of how some buttons are already undone, and as his hand grazes down himself, revealing a little more achingly slowly. I almost reach out, just to help you know, but he pins my hand back against the pillow, smirking a little.**

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: I dunno, feels pretty hard to me. _The pillow._

**I’m suddenly glad he left that strawberry in my mouth. Finally, he single-handedly manages to undo all those stupid buttons, hopefully two seconds away from shrugging off his shirt.**

Shirasu [muffled]: Hhh. You...

**Then the door opens, and he reflexively jumps off me. While he redoes all those buttons, I spit out that strawberry and wipe my mouth, though we didn’t go that far. As I look at who had interrupted us, I feel the guilt blossom in my stomach.**

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: ...Uh.

Kawai [avoids eye contact]: … [backs away]

**I don’t bother to meet Okazaki-kun’s eyes before he runs after her. I don’t know why that happened, but now it’s over and mercifully I have Hinako-san to focus on before my head explodes.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: It’s not what you think. 

Asahara [picks at flower]: I’m not going to ask. [teasing] You’ll tell me about your 'investigation' when you’re ready….

**Given my earlier...moment, I need to get my shit together. This rollercoaster ride needs to end, I’m not in some high school dramedy! This shouldn’t be so stupidly difficult.**

Shirasu [deflated]: I’m ready, dammit. I’ve been keeping ― 

Asahara [soft smile]: Shh. Follow me. 

**She takes my hand, guiding me away from the idols’ dorm and past the kitchen, past a vending machine, and slides open the glass entryway to the outdoor pool, the only area I haven’t really gotten to see.**

**Inside is the fourth and final investigation team: Maeda, Dimakos, Narita, and Kubo. This shouldn’t be much of a surprise by now, but they aren’t doing much “investigating” ― instead, they’re … lounging by the pool? I guess there wasn’t much to explore here, but you’d think we’d be trying harder to find a way out.**

**I’m pondering the idea of an exit when I feel the a cold burning my skin, and my clothes are soaked through, and I can’t breathe, and I realize Hinako-san has just shoved me into the deep end of the pool, with all my clothes on. I splash half-heartedly, I don’t feel the imminent threat of drowning, but I don’t make any harsh effort to resurface either. It’s weird, but I kind of want to give in…**

**And then Asahara’s there, delicately gripping my cheek, and pulling me forward, her hair floating around her, a butterfly fluttering against my cheek. Despite how hazy my eyesight is, I can still see how her eyes sparkle, never failing to mesmerize me. I finally take some control and grab her waist, propelling us upward until she’s safely on the poolside.**

Shirasu [coughing]: What… [cough] …was? [cough]

**We’re both shivering, dripping wet, coughing up water, and Kubo makes some offhand comment about mouth-to-mouth. Narita, bless her, looks worried enough to consider, but me and Hinako-san both wave her off, though the thought is kind of tempting after the stunt Hinako-san pulled. However, I distance them from my mind as I frantically whisper to my best friend, wrapped up in a towel together...**

Shirasu [twitches]: What was that, Hinako-san? You put us both at risk!

Asahara [picks at flower]: It was a joke, until you didn’t come back up. You could’ve died, Shiori-kun, and I had to save you. Understand?

Shirasu [bites lip]: Hinako-san, you don’t need to save me. 

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: You’ve got that completely wrong. 

Shirasu [small laugh]: I should be the one saving you? 

Asahara [rips flower petal]: No. You’re not allowed to die. I see it in your eyes, you’re willing to die for me, staying quiet just to keep me happy and safe, but you’re not allowed to.

**She brushes wet hair out my eyes, stroking her fingers down my cheek to wipe the water droplets lingering there.**

Asahara [stony expression]: I know you, Shiori-kun. Don’t forget that. And you promised that we’d get through things together. Don’t hide your pain from me, I can handle more than you can imagine. 

Asahara [soft smile]: I just want our friendship to be the way it always has. 

**I should be euphoric, the warmth in her words obvious, but of course that one word “friendship” had to ruin that high. I’m so ungrateful for wanting more, and suddenly I realize ― if I die, she needs to be able to live. For now, I need to stop being selfish, and accept this friendship as enough for me.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: I feel the same. I love you, Hinako-san...

**More than anything in this universe.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: You’re the greatest friend I’ve ever known. 

Asahara [gentle laugh]: I love you too. As much as girl like me can. 

Shirasu [twitches]: Hey, I’ll be right back. Excuse me.

**I’m still dripping wet, but I leave the towel with her and pat her shoulder in a very friendship sort of way. Making my way to the laundry room, I grab a fresh towel there, this one, luckily, does not smell like flowers. My exit was sudden, but I needed some space from her, I guess.**

**It’s getting late ― I should change into dry clothes and head to bed early, but I slump against the laundry machine, exhausted from the day’s events.**

Voice: She’s lying to you. He’s lying to you. Everyone’s lying to you, everyone is false.

Shirasu [startled]: !

**The voice is familiar, but the monitor isn’t on and Monokuma isn’t physically here, so it’s coming from no obvious source. On pure instinct, I glare at the potted plant in here, it’s honestly too full of life to match my depressing atmosphere.**

Shirasu: If I kill this plant, can I leave?

**No one answers me, but I leave the plant alone. It’s probably the only thing that I haven’t destroyed today.**

STUDENTS REMAINING: 16/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shirasu: exists
> 
> no one:
> 
> okazaki: break up w your gf, im boredd :(
> 
> this first part kept growing and growing and became so long, guys. thanks for enduring through it. rip narita and kubo's lines, there were actually 3(!) bonus scenes with detail on what happened when shirasu hung out with every group -- the first cooking w aikawa/uetake, the never have i ever, and a mouth-to-mouth session w the kissers, but this got wayyy too long. speaking of, not much investigation happened but monokuma will make them take this game seriously >:( next chapter will be some free times + the long awaited motive. i got something new planned so it should be interesting ...
> 
> thanks to everyone who voted and commented! i have two free-times ready, but i'm keeping it open in case i wanna slide in a few more. so don't hesitate to comment anything and everything! or use these!
> 
> https://forms.gle/CDZ3aCNNvGZoRQcs7 (the comments on this, made my life, bless you all)  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/19063836
> 
> also shhh but someone already predicted the first victim. so incredibly proud haha. thanks everyone, see you soon!


	6. 1-2: think we killed but i forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple free time "dates," Shirasu's day is promptly ruined by a new Monokuma motive with a dating-show twist.

Monokuma: Rise and shine, houseguests! It is now 7 am, so I hope you’re ready for another despair-filled day of love. Love-filled day of despair? I don’t know, I don’t care.

Monokuma: Remember, either you can seize this morning or let it seize you! 

**Huh? Was that Monokuma? On the other side of the room, Hinako-san looks over at me, rubbing her eyes sleepily and offering me a small wave.**

**Despite Monokuma’s “motivational” wake up call, I just didn’t want to get up. I close my eyes again, letting my mind flash back to yesterday’s disaster of a day ― so much had happened, and I deserved some time to process, right?**

Asahara [soft smile]: His voice is a terrible alarm clock. But somehow watching you wake up makes me feel a little better.

**Ah, there she goes again, with her obliviously flirty comments. I admit, though, knowing that she has woken up safely and can still me is reassuring. We’re in a killing game, but for a second, I can pretend everything’s normal. It does feel better, waking up (technically) beside her.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Don’t flatter me. But I agree.

Asahara [gentle laugh]: My parents would never let us have a sleepover, so it’s like we’re making up for lost time.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Yeah, but given the situation...I would rather be at home with them lecturing us. 

Asahara [twirls flower]: Even then, I’m glad you’re here with me. Shiori-kun.

**The way she says my name, despite our permanent “just friends” status, doesn’t fail to take my breath away.**

Asahara [grips flower tightly]: Hopefully my parents...they won’t be too mad when they find out about our sleepover. 

Shirasu [bites lip]: They love you. They’ll forgive you.

Asahara [teasing]: They love you too. So both of us will be forgiven, and we have nothing to worry about.

**If only that were really true.**

**It’s always easy to talk to Hinako-san, and that familiarity helps us get ready together, sharing the toothpaste and discussing breakfast options. It’s not a deep conversation, but it’s comfortable and a feeling I wish could always carry. Still, my heart longs for an afternoon at Hinako-san’s flower shop, her parents welcoming me into their home. When I get out of here, I can have that again…**

**We reach the dining room on time, so no one can tease me today, thank goodness. Although it’s early, there’s plenty of delicious food on the table, and I silently thank the angel who got up to prepare all of it.**

Maeda [elegant smile]: Thank them in person! It was ―

Shirasu [rubs head]: Maeda-san, thank goodness. I don’t know what to do. My life’s a mess.

Maeda [hand over mouth]: Are you okay? Did something happen?

Shirasu [deep breath] I don’t want to bother you, if you have things to do…

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: It’s no trouble. I’m here to listen.

**That’s how I spend most of breakfast: eating pastries and ranting to Maeda-san. For her part, she nods thoughtfully as I summarize the stupid drinking game, my moment with Okazaki-kun, the underwater scene with Hinako-san, the potted plant that talked out loud.**

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Wow. I thought my day was real, but you totally got me beat.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: So...how are you?

Maeda [snaps fingers]: Oh no, you’re not changing the subject. [adjusts bun] Ahem. I know you were slightly drunk, but have you talked to Okazaki-kun since?

Shirasu [bites lip]: No...but. I don’t really want to. It’s embarrassing… [slightly pink]

Maeda [starry eyes]: I knew something was up between you two! For the record, I really think you should. 

**Okazaki-kun is sitting with the bachelor and his childhood friends, apparently caught in a conversation with the barista. He’s half-smiling, and I try to catch his eye. His gaze meets mine for a second, but he purposefully breaks contact.**

Shirasu [deflated]: I don’t know. I don’t need any unnecessary drama. 

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: I just don’t want you to beat yourself up over Asahara-san. She clearly cares about you, and you _despairing_ over her is not healthy for anyone. There’s plenty of fish in the sea. Case in point.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: You don’t get it. It’s...complicated.

**Or I am just making it complicated? Maybe I’m just getting caught up in this romantic angst because of this situation. It’s easy to get caught up in emotions if your life is apparently at risk. As a matchmaker, I should be rational when considering stuff like this ― but it’s harder when your own heart is involved.**

Shirasu [sudden realization]: My priority should be staying alive, anyway.

Maeda [adjusts bun]: It’s not just a river in Egypt.

Shirasu [pouting]: Hey. Can we change the subject, please?

Maeda [gloomy expression]: …

Monokuma [excited]: Heyyy, are you two on a date? Right in front of your partners?

**Monokuma pops up at our table out of nowhere, startling both Maeda-san and I and attracting a lot of unwanted attention, obviously. This bear...what the hell is going to do to us?**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: We were just having breakfast together…?

Maeda [elegant smile]: A friendship date of sorts.

Monokuma [sinister grin]: Hmmph. Did you two not read the rules?

**Did I just break a rule, unknowingly? God, of course my stupidity would get me killed, because suddenly I feel blank and can only remember…**

_[flashback]_

_Monokuma: So how’s that? Breaking the rules has severe punishment, and the wiser of the bunch may be able to figure out what that punishment is._

_Monokuma [sinister grin]: It’s execution, of course!_

_[end flashback]_

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Let’s be real, we didn’t break anything. Rule #6, that each houseguest much go on two dates before the next coupling ceremony isn’t effective yet. You can’t punish until then!

**Bless her for staying calm. But then how did we break the rule?**

Monokuma [red eye flaring]: How did you…? Whatever. I never said the rule. I was actually _trying_ to help, but. You just had to be a brat!

Monokuma: I was going to praise these two for getting ahead of the game with their one-on-one breakfast, if you’re going to be in denial…

Monokuma [blushes]: Guess you’ll have to go find two other dates, hopefully the next coupling doesn’t happen before then! Upupupu!

**Finally, he exits, pursued by no one. Everyone’s quiet, not really sure what to do after an interruption like that.**

Maeda [snaps fingers]: Errr, you all heard the bear. I don’t want to see anybody executed, so. Have fun on your dates, everyone! 

Dimakos [cool and collected]: Shouldn’t we discuss our findings from yesterday?

Maeda [adjusts bun]: Ash-chan, if someone had found something interesting they would’ve said so yesterday, when the keys were returned.

**I remember that. Kimura-kun had gotten so embarrassed when I returned his key, even though I hadn’t even gone into his room. I was too tired to acknowledge that though, so to avoid speaking to anyone else I had just went to bed early.**

Dimakos [blushes down to neck]: I guess.

Aikawa [crosses arms]: It’s not like there was much investigation being done.

Higuchi [peace sign]: This place is lowkey lame as hell. There was nothing suspicious to investigate!

Nakamoto [rubs temple]: Seconded. Fuck this place.

**Higuchi-kun goes for the high five, but is promptly ignored. Aww, that’s like rejecting a puppy. Waste of a perfectly quality high-five.**

Narita [tugs at braid]: Perhaps we could be a little more optimistic. 

**She gives Higuchi-kun his high-five, his smile returning and the world realigning itself. I would be jealous if I wasn’t so proud of her.**

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Can’t hurt to keep your eyes open, everyone. Anyway, what is everyone waiting for? Date and be merry. It’s been real.

**I kind of want to talk to Maeda-san more, but Mizuno-san approaches her immediately, frantically whispering something in her ear. She seems stressed, so I do the selfless thing and let her steal my confidant away. I’m so heroic.**

**What to do...what to do? For a girl I always saw as a little shy, Hinako-san seems to have made friends fast ― she’s already disappeared from the dining room. On a similar note, Okazaki-kun seems to have run off the second Maeda-san gave us permission. Not that I had any expectations...**

**I guess I should be productive and tackle those dates.**

**[FREE TIME START]**

**Since she’s occupied, I decide to try my luck with Mizuno-san’s charismatic male counterpart. He’s definitely available, and one of the chiller guys here, but approaching him is a bit intimidating. Well...fortune favors the bold.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: Hey, HIguchi-kun. You busy?

Higuchi [attractive smirk]: For you, I’ll make time. [bubbly] What’s up?

**There he goes again, from seductive to sweet in two seconds.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: I don’t know where Hinako-san’s at..

Higuchi [puffs air]: Oh, your girl is hanging out with that dancer dude. None of my biz, but they did look pretty cozy.

Shirasu [startled]: ! That. That’s. 

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: Don’t flip out on me, dude. I don’t want to see you sad, but gotta help a bro out, y’know. It’s okay, nothing bad happened ― 

**It’s certainly a surprising bit of news, but I don’t really want to reflect on the deeper implications of the other two points of my supposed love triangle hanging out.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: That’s not what I wanted to ask you.

Higuchi [toothy smile]: Glad you’re good. What did you wanna ask then? 

Shirasu [small laugh]: I was thinking we could hang out…[slightly pink] since we both have time on our hands and stuff.

Higuchi [punches air]: Hell yeah! This is going to be so awesome, dude. I’ve got just the thing for us to do, haha. 

**An excited Higuchi-kun drags me to his room, slams the door closed, and turns on that damn radio. I desperately try not to think about the last time I was in here while he plays some tunes and shows me different vocal techniques.**

**Just as I thought someone couldn’t get more swoonworthy, I realize the guy basically sings like an angel. And when his voice cracks slightly, he makes such a dramatic joke out of it that makes me die of laughter.**

Higuchi [bubbly]: C’mon, you gotta sing something for me.

Shirasu [pouting]: In your dreams.

Higuchi [attractive smirk]: Hmm, that would be a nice dream.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: No, it wouldn’t be. I probably sound like a dying cat, especially compared to you.

Higuchi [toothy smile]: I don’t care what you sound like, I want to hear you anyway. It’s like, the most precious bond out there.

Shirasu [bites lip]: If you say so.

Higuchi [puffs air]: It is! If you let some listen to you sing naturally, you’re comfortable with them.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: But you’re an idol. Everyone hears you sing.

Higuchi [boops nose]: Exactly. So it’s not as natural when I do it, y’know? I sing because someone wants me to, and I have to sing whatever song they want me to sing. It’s as not real.

Shirasu [twitches]: Your singing feels real to me. You are real to me.

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: Thanks, dude.

Shirasu [deep breath]: I mean it. When you’re with me, sing whenever you want, whatever you want. I...People want you for you, not a you that’s forced under someone else’s control. You have a choice in your own life.

Higuchi [toothy smile]: You’re one cheeseball of a person, pffft.

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: You like it.

Higuchi [peace sign]: Me likey indeed.

**We spend a little more time listening to music before we part ways and I leave his room. I think my relationship with Higuchi-kun has improved; I understand him a little better.**

**[FREE TIME BREAK]**

**As I close the door to Higuchi-kun’s room, I run into the girl I had been wanting to see.**

Maeda [starry eyes]: Hey, I was looking for you too. 

Shirasu [rubs neck]: How did you...?

Maeda [elegant smile]: Don’t think too much about it. Think about how I finally finished my interviews. From the dates, remember?

_[flashback]_

_Maeda [adjusts bun]: I don’t think we have much time, but I’m doing this thing where I’m writing information about everyone’s talents. Compiling a profile, if you will._

_[end flashback]_

Maeda [adjusts bun]: I also got Monokuma to approve putting them in the e-harmonic report cards! So you can access them there.

[E-Harmonic Report Cards have been updated with Maeda’s talent profiles]

Shirasu [twitches]: I’m not sure we can trust Monokuma. He might have ulterior motives even though he’s “helping” us.

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Eh, I didn’t want my hard work to go to waste, but we’ll see what happens. Anyway, gotta run.

Shirasu [bites lip]: Hold on, I’ve got a few more ― uhh, Maeda-san?

**She waves as she briskly jogs away. I could catch up with her, but if she has places to be it would be useless to disrupt. It’s a bit weird, this e-harmonic thing, but I have no reason to be suspicious of Maeda-san, right? She always prioritizes this group’s safety…**

**Ugh. I’ll read through them later. Right now, I need to clear my head somehow.**

**[FREE TIME RESUME]**

**I head outside, towards the bar area. Since Ishiyama-san always hangs out here, maybe there’s a coffee stash here or something. I notice a head of orange hair immediately, bent over an espresso machine.**

Ishiyama [fiddles with espresso machine]: Hi there. 

Shirasu [bright smile]: Hi yourself. What are you doing?

Ishiyama [sips tea]: I just dug this out of the pantry. Wanna help me figure this shit out?

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: I’d be honored. It’s a date.

**We spend the afternoon trying to fix this espresso machine up. Apparently, it’s a unique Monokuma brand espresso machine...so Ishiyama-san is as confused as I am. Monokuma actually shows up to tease us a few times, and I just barely stop her from throwing the machine at him.**

**We have a brief lunch together, me recounting my life back home, and then get back to work. It was tough, but after a while we managed to get the thing to spit out some slimy liquid.**

Ishiyama [jazz hands]: Tada! I knew we could do it, the power of friendship works every time!

Shirasu [small laugh]: Ishiyama-san, it looks _disgusting._

Ishiyama [nods head excitedly]: Just for that, you get to have the first taste. Drink up.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Please don’t make me. [pouting] Unless you want to get executed for my murder, of course.

Ishiyama [shakes head]: Coward. But knowing Monokuma, we were probably set up to fail.

Shirasu [bites lip]: I wouldn’t call it a failure. I mean, I got to know you.

Ishiyama [sips tea]: And the latest gossip.

Shirasu [deep breath]: Now that I think about it, this whole time I talked about myself...But you only talked about other people. 

Ishiyama [taps chin]: No one really asks a barista about herself or how she’s doing. I mostly listen to other people, share a funny story, get the tips. It’s what I’m used to.

Shirasu [twitches]: Don’t you think that’s kind of sad?

Ishiyama [fiddles with apron strings]: Nah, it’s what gets me paid, makes me the Ultimate I am. There’s a reason I’m a legend in the industry, and it’s not just my eternally charming personally.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: You’re saying that you know how to talk to people?

Ishiyama [sips tea]: I’m saying I know how to listen to people. And I do like listening to people’s stories, making them feel heard. That’s the important part, the delicious drink is just a bonus, heh.

Shirasu [bright smile]: I do feel heard when I’m with you. But I’d love to hear your own story sometime, too.

Ishiyama [lively smile]: Maybe one day over an actual espresso. God, I get we’re being held captive but this is some other level of cruelty.

**I can’t help but smile and agree enthusiastically. Although my coffee endeavor wasn’t a success, spending the afternoon with Ishiyama-san was pleasant enough. I think we understand each other better as fellow houseguests.**

**Additionally, I can no longer be executed for disobeying Rule #9. Screw you, Monokuma, that’s what you get for teasing me earlier.**

**[FREE TIME END]**

**The day’s winding down, and I catch glimpses of most of my classmates, but I haven’t seen Hinako-san in a while. I saw Okazaki-kun earlier, cuddling up to Kawai-san, so that wasn’t very helpful. Despite what Maeda-san said earlier, I didn’t have enough motivation to approach him for any answers.**

**It’s approaching nighttime. I didn’t see Hinako-san, so I linger in the dining room, waiting for her to show up. There’s a few people still here, but I’ve already had a lot of social interaction and can’t summon up the energy for casual conversation. Maybe I could ask where she went..?**

Monokuma [on monitor]: Everyone, please report to the dining room immediately. I repeat, please head to the dining room immediately. Your host has a veryyyy special reward planned for some of you!

**At least I don’t have to move. Although a change of scenery would’ve been welcome, I feel like Monokuma always taints this relaxing atmosphere. The dining room has lost a lot of its charm for me, and I don’t have much faith that this “reward” will change my mind.**

Monokuma [tears falling]: Houseguests, I’m so so SO disappointed in you all. It’s day three and you troublemakers haven’t murdered anyone yet. You guys have so much potential, yet you’re wasting it! So I’ve decided to help you all out, the kind host that I am. 

Monokuma [sinister grin]: It’s motive time, kiddos! I had to do a lotta work for this one, but I think it’s lead to the perfect mix of drama and death ...and that’s what the people deserve~

**A motive to kill..? No one’s panicking yet, but it’s gone dead silent. Honestly, I don’t even want to hear whatever temptation he has prepared, but I silently steel myself for what’s to come ― surely, I won’t succumb to it.**

Monokuma: Please pull out your handy-dandy e-harmonics, and press the brand-new kiss, marry, kill tab! In case you can’t remember, these are your counts, upupupu! 

**> >Shiori Shirasu, SHSL MATCHMAKER**

**> >Kiss Count: 5 (tap for detail)**  
**> >Kill Count: 0  
**> >Marry Count: 1 (tap for detail) ****

********

**What?? What is this? I mean, I’d heard of the party game before, but...hesitantly, I tap on the marry count, and it pulls up a picture of Hinako Asahara, the SHSL Florist. Shit.**

********

**I glance around the room, and everyone looks similarly freaked out by this invasion of privacy.**

********

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: What the fuck.

********

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: How...how did you get this information?

********

Monkuma [excited]: Doesn’t matter now! Starting today, if no one dies in the next three days, then I’m revealing your _counts_ to everyone else. All of ‘em. 

********

Shirasu [sudden realization]: Hinako-san… 

********

Mizuno [flustered]: You can’t do this. 

********

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: Hey, calm down. It’s embarrassing, yeah, but I think no one wants to hide anything that badly...

********

Dimakos [pulls hood up]: People apparently have killed for less. 

********

Maeda [gloomy expression]: I mean, the kill counts, surely no here has..?

********

Monokuma [blushing]: Oh yeah. More than one, that’s for sure.

********

Shirasu [startled]: ! Someone here has already murdered..?

********

Aikawa [crosses arms]: People kill to protect the people they love. We’re not here to judge others for their choices in life. I’ve said enough.

********

Monokuma [menacing laugh]: That’s sweet and all, but might as well destroy your hope early. Nope, someone here is a bonafide serial killer, guys. Not only that, there’s more than one of you hiding your true talents! You thought I wouldn’t call you out, didn’t you?

********

Monokuma [excited]: Well, I just did!

********

Uetake [squeaky]: T-This is too much. I-I, don’t understand...someone here..?

********

Monokuma [red eye flaring]: Whiny, whiny...I’ve already said too much. I’ll make up for it later. Just kill already, you guys ― you don’t want this getting out! I expecta dead body before I wake up tomorrow, dammit. 

********

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: This has to be a lie.

********

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Yeah, c’mon. No one will die over something like this. No reason to begin distrusting each other now.

********

**Her words, usually reassuring, fall cold in this room, tense with something similar to fear and apprehension. It’s a stark reminder we’re all strangers, incapable of actually knowing one another. I feel like I’m in danger, eerily. Like anyone here could cause harm if I’m not careful enough with the people around me.**

********

**I steal a glance around the room, not exactly sure what I’m trying to pinpoint. I don’t know how a murderer would react to Monokuma’s threat, and … I’m probably overthinking everyone and everything right now, my mind’s going at a hundred miles per minute.**

********

**I didn’t really think someone here could be capable of murder; yet, according to Monokuma, multiple people already are. Could it be true? His information, at least in my motive, is deadly accurate. My stomach churns at the thought of my crush and kisses being leaked, and likely possibility of someone being similarly terrified of their secrets might lead to a murder.**

********

**But if no one dies...then the truth is revealed to all sixteen of us. But can we all live with that truth? I don’t know.**

********

Shirasu [deep breath]: You can’t make promises like that, Maeda-san.

********

**Maeda-san’s betrayed expression shows she wasn’t expecting that from me. But I couldn’t let someone I considered a friend to be naive in this situation. The quiet of the room only emphasizes my words. Everyone hears me except the two sibling kissers, who out of the corner of my eye I catch subtly leaving the room, whispering to each other.**

********

Kawai [unblinking]: This, um, isn’t in my genre, but I think he’s right. I don’t...doubt you guys, but I wanna...be safe and not die and stuff.

********

**! I didn’t expect support from her, but I’m proud that she tried for me. Others begin to voice and nod their agreement, and despite the situation, I can’t help but feel a bit grateful for my classmates, feel a little less alone. Hinako-san takes my hand just as Okazaki-kun rolls his eyes.**

********

Maeda [gloomy expression]: If you’re all going to act all hopeless. [slightly angry] We’re going to wait out these seven days. Keep yourselves safe, and stay real, everyone.

********

**She marches away, clearly thrown back by the lack of agreement. So far, I had seen her as a kind of leader figure, but … we weren’t obligated to follow her every word. Still, seeing the despair and shock on her face, she was likely struggling with the motive too.**

********

Dimakos [cool and collected]: I’m not saying you guys are wrong. But if you continue like this, someone is going to die.

********

**Without hesitation, she takes off after the distraught wedding planner. It’s hard to swallow, but everyone needs to cope with the motive in their own ways. We have no right to control how someone else feels about it, I think. So hopefully Maeda-san and I can discuss it later, without tension in between us.**

********

**There’s no reason to stay any longer, and one by one people begin to leave the room, awkward and uncomfortable. It’s getting late, and no one seems to really have the appetite or motivation for dinner. Some people are lingering behind, but the temptation to leave and get some rest is calling me, anyway. I say good night and start to leave, trailing Hinako-san, until…**

********

Aikawa [stealthy whisper in my ear]: Shirasu. Secret group meeting in the kitchen, two a.m. Asahara knows, watch out for her.

********

**Well, this night was about to take an interesting turn.**

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2020! hope everyone is having a good decade so far; these kids sure aren't. this chapter was supposed to be slightly longer, but i kinda wanna have another quick update close to an angry lawyer's birthday. about the report cards, i'll probably add maeda's profiles within the next day or so, so check for those soon!
> 
> did the free-time choices surprise you? how about the cheesy motive? it popped in my head one day, so i'm excited to see it come to life. hopefully it brings an new element to the classic "revealing secrets" motive. (this is also the teenage party game tag referred to so i warned you all! wink wink.) yes, i do have a rough idea of everyone's "counts", but let's see whose get formally revealed.
> 
> anyway, i do love all comments, predictions, kudos...they give me life. unlike these kids who will die. next chap will have some motive talk, more free times, and a "lovely" surprise. thanks everyone!


	7. 1-2.5: think we killed but i forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-motive announcement, shirasu decides to pop up at aikawa's 2am meeting. 
> 
> (a semi-plot relevant interlude between 1.2 and 1.3)
> 
> tw: brief mention of suicide, nothing graphic (especially compared to what the series offers) but just in case

**Normally, I’d be worried about my ability to wake up at 2 am, but thanks to Monokuma’s motive, I can’t sleep at all. At least it was useful for something. I glance at the sleeping Hinako-san as I whip out my E-Harmonic device, lowering the brightness so it isn’t too disruptive.**

**The time is 1:38 am, and I’m surprised at how much time I managed to waste. In that way, I guess worrying about the motive was somewhat productive. Tempted, I click on the “kiss, kill, marry” tab, and wow, this is immature and ridiculous. The tab itself remains unchanged.**

**> >Shirori Shirasu, SHSL MATCHMAKER**

**> >Kiss Count: 5 (tap for detail)  
>>Kill Count: 0  
>>Marry Count: 1 (tap for detail)**

**This time, I pointedly start with the kiss count, flashing through the profiles of the people I’ve exchanged saliva with. I can’t help but cringe at some of these memories. Ew. The more disturbing thought is how Monokuma managed to learn about all of these, how he managed to research every thorough detail of these encounters. They’re even ranked on how much I liked them, for god’s sake. But it’s fair to say I have little to lose if these are revealed.**

**Next, the kill count. I’m a fucking high school matchmaker, not a psychopath, so obviously mine is zero. Most normal people aren’t capable of murder, even under terrible circumstances like ours, right? I mean, there could be the occasional accident, but…**

_Maeda [gloomy expression]: I mean, the kill counts, surely no here has..?_

_Monokuma [blushing]: Oh yeah. More than one, that’s for sure._

_Shirasu [startled]: ! Someone here has already murdered..?_

_Aikawa [crosses arms]: People kill to protect the people they love. We’re not here to judge others for their choices in life. I’ve said enough._

_Monokuma [menacing laugh]: That’s sweet and all, but might as well destroy your hope early. Nope, someone here is a bonafide serial killer, guys. Not only that, there’s more than one of you hiding your true talents! You thought I wouldn’t call you out, didn’t you?_

**That can’t be possible. An Ultimate Serial Killer in our class? Hope’s Peak Academy couldn’t allow something like that to go unnoticed. But Monokuma has no reason to lie, either. Unless he wanted to make us even more paranoid, which I wouldn’t put past him.**

**An Ultimate Serial Killer means...that someone could actually be killed in here by someone who is a killer, a professional killer who’s killed someone else before. Holy shit. I’m struck dumb by the reality I don’t know really know anyone here, yet I can’t bear the thought of anyone dying in this helpless situation.**

**No can actually die here, could they? I can’t lose hope completely, but I need to prioritize Hinako-san’s safety over everything. We’re both in danger, and it would be naive to blindly believe that we’re all going to be okay.**

**Though, given the last count, I don’t know if Hinako-san will trust me anymore, or even value my friendship in the same way. I press the marry count, and it’s her face, soft eyes gentle and pink lips smiling up at me. It’s the face of my oldest childhood friend, the girl who I care about more than myself. If I think about it, I’m kind of in love with her, but I don’t need that love to be returned more than I need her in my life.**

**I tap away from E-Harmonic Hinako-san to look at the real Hinako-san, whose sleeping expression is so peaceful. I don’t want to wake her up, but…**

_Aikawa [stealthy whisper in my ear]: Shirasu. Secret group meeting in the kitchen, two a.m. Asahara knows, watch out for her._

**Watch out for her how? Aikawa-san, there was no need to be so cryptic! I remember the ghost of her warm breath near my ear, and how it contrasted the cold of her words. I don’t think she’ll murder me, but it can’t hurt to bring Hinako-san along for company.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Stop staring, you creep.

**In the end, I decide I’m not up for disrupting whatever pure dream she’s likely having. Resisting the urge to peck Sleeping Beauty’s cheek, I leave our dorm as quietly as possible.  
By the time I reach the kitchen, it’s 2:03 a.m. Aikawa and Higuchi lookup expectantly when I enter, sharing a cup of tea. Well, that’s an unlikely duo. I plop down and Aikawa pushes a cup my way. I nod in gratitude. It’s no SHSL Barista level drink, but it soothes my nerves nonetheless.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Neither of your partners are here.

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: We decided it would be for the better.

**We? Him and Aikawa-san must’ve done more talking than I thought. Higuchi-kun’s unusually fresh-faced for waking up at 2am, but my words make him tense up a little ― there’s still some tension between him and Mizuno-san, then. I’ll talk to him about it later, since Aikawa-san obviously has something else in mind.**

Aikawa [crosses arms]: Where’s Asahara? I told her to be here.

Shirasu [twitches]: Ah, I thought it’d be best for her to get some rest…

Aikawa [flat expression]: Because of course you know what best for her.

Shirasu [deflated]: I…

Higuchi [pokes cheek]: Not much we can do about it now. Hey, Shirasu. I get wanting to watch your girlfriend sleep, but next time we could really use her brains.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: She’s not my ― Well, that’s fair. I’m sorry, Aikawa-san. Maybe she’ll show up on her own? She’s been quiet recently.

Aikawa [sighs]: Given these circumstances, I don’t blame her.

**It’s not exactly forgiveness nor an apology, but I’ll take it.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: So, should we talk about the motive?

Aikawa [points finger upward]: That would be a good place to start, yes.

**She pulls her E-Harmonic out of her back pocket. Higuchi-kun does the same, so I follow their cue. Is she…?**

Aikawa [closes eyes]: I need to make a confession. [flat expression] You two, plus Asahara, and to an extent, Uetake-kun, are the people I trust most in this game. I do not mean to jinx anything, yet I sincerely believe we will make it to the end together.

**Higuchi-kun nods, I gape in shock. To say something so passionately, with the most uncaring expression, certainly leaves an impression. This seems out of character for her, is the motive bringing out a different side of her? She’s as cold as ever, but I never could’ve imagined her asking for an alliance. Putting all her cards on the table…**

Higuchi [peace sign]: Me and Aika-chan have already sealed the deal, but we’re bros, right Shirasu? I’m very down for this. We’ll take care of each other.

**He reaches out for a fistbump, and I…meet his fist with my own, obviously. Wow, an actual idol touched me! A dark part of me wonders how many fans would kill to be in my place right now.**

**Don’t get distracted now, you idiot. There’s no harm in saying yes, after all.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Wow, I’m flattered. I would love to work with you guys.

Aikawa [points finger upwards]: Great, I just need one thing. May I have your E-Harmonics [mutters to self] Asahara isn’t here, but these two could still work…

**Did I speak too soon!? I’m pretty sure Aikawa-san is sharp enough to pick up on my crush on Asahara, but she wouldn’t use that against me, would she?**

Shirasu [rubs head]: What for?

Aikawa [finger over lips]: Just unlock it and hand it over.

Shirasu [pouting]: But I want to know why?

Aikawa [grits teeth]: If you trust me that little, I'll show my own counts later.

Higuchi [puffs air]: Hey guys, play nice.

Shirasu [deflated]: It’s not that I don’t trust you, Aikawa-san. It’s just…

**Hinako-san’s face flashes through my mind. I’ve had to protect my secret love for her so long, putting the proof of that aforementioned love into someone else’s hands...it seems irresponsible.**

**Ever so slightly, Aikawa-san’s expression softens.**

Aikawa: I’ll keep it private, Shirasu.

Shirasu [bright smile]: Thanks.

**With that out of the way, Aikawa-san looks over mine and Higuchi-kun’s counts, seemingly comparing them to her own.**

Aikawa [flat expression]: Okay. Now kiss.

Shirasu [startled]: Uh, excuse me!?

Aikawa [crosses arms]: It’s just an experiment. And Asahara’s not here, so. Make out already.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: I don’t?! Huh?

Aikawa [finger over lips]: Don’t be such a baby about it. 

Shirasu [small laugh]: Why don’t you kiss me, then?

Aikawa [faintest blush]: That’s stupid. I can’t take your first kiss. 

Higuchi [attractive smile]: Awh, dude, it’s your first kiss?

Shirasu [pouting]: No, it’s not. Shut up.

Aikawa [holds back smile]: Yes, it is. Be gentle with him, Higuchi.

Higuchi [toothy smile]: Don’t be embarrassed, it’s totally fine! [turns to Aikawa] I can’t be his first kiss, it should be with someone special.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Hey, I’m right here! And it’s not my first kiss…

Higuchi [dead serious]: Still, can’t take that chance. [toys with headphones] You’ll regret it if I’m your first kiss. You deserve a better memory.

Shirasu {sudden realization]: !

 **His tone is lighthearted, but his words aren’t. Was his first kiss not with someone special? Or does he think that lowly of himself? That can’t be…**  
Aikawa [crosses arms]: It was a joke, Higuchi. See for yourself.

**After a nod from me, she flashes him the screen.**

**> >Shiori Shirasu, SHSL MATCHMAKER**

**> >Kiss Count: 5 (tap for detail)  
>>Kill Count: 0  
>>Marry Count: 1 (tap for detail) **

Higuchi: You can show him mine too, then.

Aikawa [finger to lips]: You sure?

Higuchi [sad smile]: Yeah.

**> >Mitsuru Higuchi, SHSL MALE IDOL**

**> >Kiss Count: 34 (tap for detail)  
>>Kill Count: 1 (tap for detail)  
>>Marry Count: 0 **

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: One of my fans committed suicide, and apparently, to Monokuma, that means I killed her. 

**His face is blank, for once missing its trademark smile, and that hurts to see.**

Shirasu [deflated]: I’m so sorry.

Higuchi [toothy smile]: No, it’s alright. I didn’t even know her, not really, um. It says she went to some of my concerts, but I learned her name from the profile.

**A stranger wouldn’t be able to tell that his is smile is fake, showing just the right amount of teeth with the perfect combination of dimples. I reach out to wrap my my arms around him, startled by how cold this sunshine of a person’s skin is.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Don’t force yourself to smile if you’re sad. Please.

Aikawa [crosses arms]: We take care of each other now, remember?

**His eyes widen at our words, but he drops his smile before tightening his hold around me, reassured by human touch. I close my eyes, at peace in his arms, but they fly open when his lips meet my own. They’re cold, but soft and soothing like the tea we’d drank earlier. It’s the sweetest kiss I’ve ever received, his apparent experience preventing any awkward clashes or sloppy sounds.**

**I almost press forward, but he pulls away before I get the chance.**

Aikawa [amused]: It worked. Your counts increased after a couple seconds.

Higuchi [bubbly]: Great! Now join the fucking group hug already, Aika-chan.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (dw guys she definitely joined the hug)
> 
> i am back from the dead. this really should've been in the last chapter, but whatever. hopefully you enjoyed the floof. lemme know what you think! hopefully progress starts becoming more consistent, but this chapter is dedicated to you all who continue to support me and this fic. look forward to the future <3 in the meantime, i have a bunch of fangans to catch up on help
> 
> ps shoutout to the solid half of you who said "who cares they'll all going to die" on the poll. y'all baddies, and you are all correct. your time will come.


	8. 1-3: think we killed but i forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the motive is released, Maeda has just the plan to get it out of the houseguests' minds. Shirasu, in the meantime, tries to avoid drama as he tackles his final free time events.

Monokuma: Rise and shine, houseguests! It is now 7 am, so I hope you’re ready for another despair-filled day of love. Love-filled day of despair? I don’t know, I don’t care.

Monokuma: Remember, either you can seize this morning or let it seize you! 

**The announcement blares in my head. Ughhh, seven a.m.? I’d gotten back from my meeting with Aikawa-san and Higuchi-kun around three, then spent some time tossing and turning about...stuff. So I’d only clocked in a solid three and half hours of sleep, at the maximum.**

**Well. Given yesterday’s motive announcement, it’s not hard to imagine that I’m not the only one who had a sleepless night. I can’t help but remember Higuchi’s blank gaze, haunted by a girl he didn’t even know in reality. Shaking off the memory, I try to think happy thoughts, which is EVEN more distracting, because I can’t stop thinking about…**

**Turning to Hinako-san, who waves at me sleepily, I remind myself of the peaceful expression she had when she was sleeping. It was currently my priority to keep that piece alive.**

Asahara [soft smile]: Good morning. 

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Sleeping Beauty’s awake.

Asahara [gentle laugh]: What do you mean, ‘Sleeping Beauty’?

Shirasu [rubs neck]: You slept through the meeting with Aikawa-san yesterday.

Asahara [twirls flower]: I know. Did you kiss me?

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Excuse me?

Asahara [picks at flower]: Sleeping Beauty wakes up when the prince kisses her, mhm.

Shirasu [twitches]: Sorry, didn’t think to try.

Asahara [twirls flower]: Maybe you should’ve. 

Shirasu [sudden realization]: !

Asahara [rips flower petal]: That meeting was important. I needed to be there.

**This is a weird, cruel way of teasing me. Is she angry…? Aikawa-san also scolded me for letting Hinako-san sleep, but the coldness in my florist’s voice suggests that she isn’t going to forgive me as easily as Aikawa-san did. Damn, a part of me thought she was serious about kissing her too...my poor heart.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: We didn’t do much, Aikawa-san did a small experiment to test the motive and it worked. The counts aren’t static, they can change in the game.

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: That’s it? You didn’t talk about the motive at all?

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Nothing else stands out.

Asahara [picks at flower]: Okay. Thanks.

**Awkwardly, I shrug, not meeting her eyes. Instead, I force myself to get out of bed, muttering something about claiming the bathroom first.**

Asahara [wilts]: Shiori-kun, wait. I’m sorry.

Shirasu [deflated]: Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong.

Asahara [soft smile]: Neither did you. I didn’t mean to come off as aggressive, I just want to keep us, keep _you_ safe.

**Her hand graceful tugs on mine, pulling me beside her on the bed. She’s lying down, peering up through her pillow. I stifle a laugh, she looks so small and cute, drowning in the sheets like a teddy bear. A floral teddy bear.**

Shirasu [small laugh]: No, I get it. Don’t worry about me.

Asahara [gentle laugh]: That’s my job though.

**I grab a flower from here and slap her across the cheek. She giggles, some petals sticking to her cheek and nose as they puff out from the laughter. I swear, it’s a sight right out my dreams, and my heart clenches at how beautiful she is, how precious this moment is. Even when we’re in such danger.**

**I move to get up, but her hand resists the motion. Her skin is soft like petals, but her grip is as solid as a tree trunk, anchoring me to her.**

Asahara [twirls flower]: Stay. What do you think of the motive?

Shirasu [bites lip]: I can’t help but be a little scared.

Asahara [picks at flower]: Why? You don’t have anything to hide.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Well ―

**This probably isn’t the right moment to confess.**

Shirasu [pouts]: No, but it would be embarrassing. And we don’t know what others have to hide either. 

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: That’s fair. Honestly, I feel the same way. 

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Guess I get to find out who your first kiss is. _You can’t keep any more secrets from me, Hinako-san._

**It can’t be like my secret, I won’t let myself have that hope.**

Asahara [gentle laugh]: Your voice is kinda sexy when it goes deep like that. Do you use that on all the girls? 

Shirasu [small laugh]: It’s reserved for my best friend, actually. A privledge.

**I tug myself away from her grip, ignoring her protests in favor of being productive. She would thank me for this later, and I didn’t know how much more cuteness I could take before I exploded.**

**After I’m done getting ready, my tie perfectly straight, I hop out to give Hinako-san a turn, when I notice....something’s different about our room.**

Shirasu [sudden realization]: !

Asahara [soft smile]: We’re sleeping together tonight. Is that okay?

**She’s pushed our mattresses together, with no space in between them.**

Shirasu [considerably pink]: Uhm! Okay! Sure, why not?

**God, I sound so stupid. Fuck, if I knew she’d be okay with it, I would’ve asked even earlier!**

Asahara [gentle laugh]: Cool. I’m going to be a while, so feel free to head to breakfast, alright? 

**I’m too flustered to reply, not trusting the words to come out, so I nod. She plants a kiss on my cheek and I almost faint, what the hell.**

…

**For once, I’m in kind of a good mood when I head to breakfast. Earlier than usual, I didn’t have much to do, not needed coffee to put a pep in my step. Aikawa-san looks tired, but not suspiciously so, and Higuchi-kun looks as fresh-faced as always. My wave is ignored, the two of them are distracted by each other. Hmm, maybe Uetake-kun and Mizuno-san were helping with breakfast?**

**Maeda-san is a table, not surprisingly scribbling in her planner. Hovering over her is Dimakos-san, whose protectiveness kind of makes me nervous. I had to talk to her sometime, but I had breakfast with her yesterday. I couldn’t hog her two days in a row, obviously…**

**I must look pretty pathetic in the corner by myself, since the girl who’s approaching me isn’t one who I’m really acquainted with.**

Narita [cute smile]: You haven’t asked for my tips yet.

_Narita: Seriously, though, if you have any questions about it, feel free to ask. I’m an open book. I’m open about a lot of things._

_Shirasu [cheesy wink]: I wouldn’t mind some kissing tips…_

_Narita [childish giggle]: You already seem like you’d be an expert, Mr. Matchmaker._

_Shirasu [slightly pink]: Heh._

Shirasu [bites lip]: I’ve had other things on mind recently, but I would’ve gotten around to it.

Narita [picks at nail]: I just wanted to let you know I meant what I said. About being here to talk.

**I barely know her, yet she’s offering her help. What a sweetheart.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: Thanks. And same to you, you know? If you ever need to talk, we can hang out anytime.

Narita [childish giggle]: Really? It seems you have a busy schedule, running around on dates constantly. I didn’t think there’d be room for little old me…

**Oh boy. I wonder what’s she heard about.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Filthy lies. There is plenty of room. [thoughtful expression] How’s your brother?

Narita [strokes cheek]: He’s doing the best he can. It’s weird, but I feel like we’ve bonded a lot more. We usually don’t hang out that often…

**I’m not that surprised. From what I remember, they were two completely different people despite their similar appearances.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: I’m glad something good came out of this for you.

Narita [blows kiss]: I have high hopes that it won’t be the only good thing. I’m determined to stay optimistic about our circumstances.

**Is it just me or was that comment a little suggestive? She’s forward, but in a ladylike way, two traits that are the perfection combination of seduction and subtly. Damn.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: That’s admirable. I could use that attitude in my life…

Maeda [snaps fingers]: Can I get everyone’s attention?

Narita [cute smile]: Good talk.

**She walks off to rejoin her brother, and I’m a little...disappointed? What the hell is up with me and the hormones today?**

**I look around for Asahara-san, I see the bachelor and the barista wrapped around her, their usual squad pausing their laughter to listen to Maeda-san (exception being Nakamoto-kun, obviously). She usually doesn’t let strangers that close, does she? I feel some animal possessiveness come over, and I frantically shake it off. God, there’s something weird about today.**

Maeda [adjusts bun]: First, I’d like to apologize for last night. I could’ve been a bit more empathic. I get that it’s hard having some dark secrets revealed, but I genuinely would rather have everything out there as long as everyone’s still alive. But I’m not going to invalidate how hard it might be.

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Second order of business. I know what Monokuma said about false talents and the serial killer might make it hard to ― 

**Okazaki-kun walks in the room. Awkward timing, because Maeda-san glares right at him to expose him to the whole class. He shrugs in apology, but not before his hypnotizing eyes trace over me, conveying emotion that I couldn’t interpret. Fuck. If he’s going to keep looking at me with those troubled, otherworldly expressions, he can’t keep avoiding me like this!**

**He walks over to Kawai-san, smiles a little in greeting. I wish he’d smile at me like that, just once, like he had on that date. Anyway, they seem close, maybe she could help me deal with him? **Geez…I want to get up in so many people’s business today. A side effect of my good mood?** **

****

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: Ahem. As I was saying, it might feel hard to trust your classmates. I’d be lying myself if I said I trusted everyone here a hundred percent. There’s no need to fight your instincts, but holding yourself up in isolation isn’t productive either. There’s safety in numbers, and we have to work with each other to survive.

****

Maeda [starry eyes]: So let’s work together and party like it's the end of the world! I’ve already set up assignments, but it’s totally going to be worth it. What do you all say? Keep it real, I want to hear feedback!

****

**My wild side is screaming inside for a taste of the olden days, but the practical part is wondering if this a safe, sane idea.**

****

Ishiyama [nods head excitedly]: Can I get wast―

****

**Sugawara-kun elbows her in the ribs gently, shaking his head. Uh oh.**

****

Ishiyama [rolls her eyes]: I mean, will there be alcoholic beverages available for consumption at this party? My father would like to know ―-owww.

****

**This time Sugawara-kun elbows her ribs slightly less gently, Kimura-kun stepping in to put some space between his partner and his childhood friend.**

****

Maeda [hand to mouth]: Let’s be real, it wouldn’t be a party without a bunch of wasted teenagers. I put Asahara-chan in charge of drinks, so don’t get too crazy on me, kay?

****

**A lot of other people start yelling out questions about what’s allowed and what’s not. Personally, it’s a lot better to ask for forgiveness than permission when it comes to stuff like this. Maeda-san handles it gracefully, to her credit.**

****

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Any further questions can come to me personally. We have to get started right now, and since attendance is mandatory, helping out is mandatory. 

****

**I space out as she starts barking out assignments, mostly in the partnerships we’re already in. It’s a safe decision.**

****

Maeda [hand to mouth]: Ah, Shirasu-kun, I forgot to pair you up with someone. Asahara-san’s already on drinks, but I put you on balloon blowing and you could probably use some help. 

****

**Maeda-san comes through with some goddess wingwoman behavior. I could use this opportunity to bond with someone.**

****

Maeda [elegant smile]: Not that I’m doubting your _blowing_ skills.

****

**At that, Kimura-kun spits out his drink, and consequently, is berated by Nakamoto-kun. I try to tune them out as I focus on making my choice…**

****

**[FREE TIME START]**

****

**The idea had popped up in my head, so there was no need to procrastinate. Besides, she seems like a pretty cool, interesting person, if not a bit shy.**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Kawai-san, do you mind?

Kawai [unblinking]: Uh, sure.

Maeda [scribbles in planner] Alright, Kawai-san and Shirasu-kun, you two are on balloon duty, heading to the pool area. Off to work, everyone!

**Blowing balloons makes it impossible to talk, since your mouth is busy with something else, the two of us making and breaking eye contact in a slew of awkward staring contests. Mindlessly ponder how people make balloon animals.**

Kawai [barely-there smile]: Let’s do it. I want a cat by the end of this. Or a dog.

Shirasu [bright smile]: You like animals?

Kawai [bites ponytail]: Who doesn’t? Besides, I don’t wear these earrings just to be cute. Er, not that I think I’m cute or anything.

Shirasu [small laugh]: Was your novel about animals?

Kawai [barely-there smirk]: No. But I’ll give you another guess.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Maybe...romance?  
Kawai [avoids eye contact]: ....

Shirasu [pouting]: Did I get it wrong? I was just thinking of this other novelist, she kinda reminds me of you.

Kawai [props head on hand]: Tell me more.

Shirasu [small laugh]: She wrote romance novels about the ocean. Ugh, her name was just on the tip of my tongue.

Kawai [unblinking]: And you are a fan of hers? 

Shirasu [small laugh]: Not really, but prodigy writers always fascinate me. Rumor had it she was looking for a...master, maybe? I wish I’d paid more attention for you.

Kawai [light chuckle]: Well, you were right. My first trilogy was a romance trilogy. 

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: No kidding? 

Kawai [flicks ponytail]: Most people can’t tell because, I’m, you know, me. Awkward as hell.

Shirasu [bright smile]: I like you just the way you are.

Kawai [bites ponytail]: …

Shirasu [rubs neck]: …Did I say something wrong?

Kawai [unblinking]: No. I’m terrible with compliments…[clears throat] especially with empty, cheesy ones.

Shirasu [deflated]: I didn’t mean it like that. Yeah, it was a bit of a joke, but I really do like hanging out with you...I’m sorry, I guess we’re not that intimate yet?

Kawai [bites ponytail]: Intimacy, huh.

Shirasu [bites lip]: Like, I want you to feel comfortable with me. It’ll be awkward sometimes, sure, but we’ll learn and help each other along the way. 

Kawai [unblinking]: In romance novels, there is no concept of awkward. 

Shirasu [small laugh]: Shame we’re not in a romance novel then.

Kawai [barely-there smile]: I don’t mind. Um, even though I’m not familiar with intimacy like this, you’ll help me, yeah?

Shirasu [bright smile]: That’s the idea. You can help me with romantic stuff in return, maybe tell me more about your novel?

Kawai [barely-there smirk]: Okay, sure. [flicks ponytail] ...

Shirasu [sudden realization]: ! Oh, we still can have staring contests though.

Kawai [unblinking]: You will never beat me.

**We go back to our balloon animals and staring contests, the atmosphere less awkward this time around. Finally, we manage to shape some kind of cat-figure, and decide to make a red dog next. Kawai-san says she has the perfect name for it when we’re done. I feel like our relationship strengthened today, or shall I say reached a new level of intimacy? Hehe.**

**[FREE TIME BREAK]**

**We’re almost complete with the construction of the big red dog when Maeda-san comes sprinting into the pool room. She’s not panicked exactly, but she points at me urgently.**  
Maeda [adjusts bun]: Sorry for the interrupts, but I really need to borrow Shirasu-kun.

**I barely manage a wave before the energetic wedding planner has dragged me away.**

Shirasu [pouting]: What’s up? I was in the middle of ―

Maeda [hand over Shirasu’s mouth]: Hush, we don’t have much time. Okazaki-kun has kinda flipped out and abandoned ship. I was thinking I’d brief you before getting Kawai-chan to help.

Shirasu [bites lip]: Brief me? Why would ―

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: ‘Cuz he was working with _Asahara-chan._

**Oh shit. God knows if it was about me, the odds are not in favor it being something good. I resist the urge to bury my face in my hands, as Maeda-san pats my back reassuringly.**

Maeda [elegant smile]: I’m sure it’s nothing. We’ll get it handled! In the meantime, I’ll let you with whoever you want. [whispers] ‘Cuz you’re a coward who doesn’t want to confront them, right?  
Shirasu [deep breath]: You’ve got that completely correct.

**[FREE TIME CONTINUE]**

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: How about Kimura-kun?

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Interesting choice, but alright. I think he’s still in the dining room, so you can manage that on your own. Good luck!

**And she’s off. I head to the dining room, unsure of my choice. This could be supremely awkward, but he seems eager to be friends. There’s something about him that bothered me from the start, his shameless flirtation with Hinako-san alluding to how the bachelor treats women. Maybe I’m being a little salty; he did apologize, so maybe he actually is a cool guy I’ve misjudged. Who knows?**

**In the dining room, Kimura-kun is alone, staring longingly at floral arrangement while fiddling with something on his finger...I sit across from him, but he doesn’t notice me, distracted by it.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Is that a ring?

Kimura [dazed]: Oh, hey. Uh, yeah. [shy expression] It’s...my wedding ring.

Shirasu [sudden realization]: You’re married?

Kimura [palms raised up]: On my show, I had to propose to the girl I liked best...I was certain that she was the one, too. I wanted to make it special.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Seems like a lot of pressure.

Kimura [puffy face]: I won’t say it wasn’t hard, but I had Sugawara-kun and Nakamoto-kun to help me out, which was...helpful.

Shirasu [small laugh]: That’s sweet of them.

Kimura [charming grin]: You think? We’ve been friends forever, so I don’t know who else I’d bring, anyway.

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Did they approve of your fiancee?

Kimura [makes heart with hands]: Yeah, they did. [breaks finger heart] Until she rejected me on national television.

Shirasu [startled]: Wait, what?

Kimura [shy expression]: She said we needed more time, away from the cameras. Smart stuff that reminded me of why I chose her. 

Shirasu [twitches]: That still seems awful. Couldn’t she have told you before?

Kimura [puffy face]: We’re good friends, really. And it cemented my status as the Ultimate Bachelor, so there you go. Happy ending.

Shirasu [pouting]: “Best friend” is the not the most romantic way to describe your fiance.

Kimura [small frown]: She…

Shirasu [bites lip]: She what? [pouting] C’mon, it can’t be any worse.

Kimura [shy expression]: She broke up with me to date the second place contestant.

Shirasu [startled]: No way. This is some rom-com level bad luck.

Kimura [makes heart with hands]: Nah. I’m still looking for my Ultimate Bachelorette.

Shirasu [small laugh]: More of a horror movie, nowadays. 

Kimura [dazed]: Uh...yeah. [breaks finger heart] Horror movie, yeah.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Right, then. If you don’t mind me asking...why do you keep the ring?

Kimura [charming grin]: Oh, Sugawara-kun bought some matching silver for himself and Nakamoto-kun after, yknow, said that we were all we married to each other or something stupid like that. It worked, though, for a cheering-up scheme.

Shirasu [bright smile]: That’s so fucking adorable. I wouldn’t expect something like that from him.

Kimura [makes heart with hands]: Heh, childhood friend privledge. 

Shirasu [small laugh]: That reminds me of when Hinako-san…

**We exchange some childhood anecdotes, each memory revealing different sides to Kimura-kun’s friend group, and I offer some hilarious stories of me and Hinako-san in return. I actually end up having a pretty good time, forgetting about the stresses that come from being in a killing game.**

**[FREE TIME END]**

Sugawara [chuckles]: You two look pretty cozy.

Kimura [intensely red]: Thanks for the interruption, dude.

Nakamoto [blank stare]: Why are you hanging with scum like him? Don’t you have other stuff to do?

Shirasu [rubs neck]: By scum, you mean ― 

Kimura [puffy face]: He’s not scum, take that back.

Shirasu [twitches]: No, wait. if I’m such scum...

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: …

Shirasu [deep breath]: Fuck, at least tell me why?

**For one tense moment, everything is silent. My heart is pounding in my ears, frustrated and aching to know why he dislikes me so much.**

Nakamoto [wrinkles nose]: Did someone say something? 

**Damn. His refusal hurts, suddenly I feel so empty and sensitive for no reason! This guy’s just an asshole, I shouldn’t care about his opinion at all. But why...why do I feel guilty?**

Shirasu [deflated]: I think I should go. Thanks for the company, Kimura-kun.

Kimura [dazed]: Ah, there’s no need ―

**I exit before he finishes, but I can’t help but linger in the hallway, listening to the final fragments of conservation.**

Sugawara [blinks twice]: That was awfully rude.

Kimura [puffy face]: Yeah, no kidding. What gives?

Nakamoto [melancholy]: It doesn’t matter. [shifts glasses]

**The sadness in his voice and the pang in my heart...there has to be something more to this guy, something I can’t put my finger on right now. My brain is exhausted, minor confrontations usually don’t drain me this easily.**

**Might as well take a break. Even though I did barely any work today, Maeda-san can yell at me later. She’s too nice to do that anyway. Hinako-san is probably still working on those drinks, so the dorms should be safe as long as I don’t run into Okazaki-kun.**

**Or maybe I should stop being a coward and talk to one of them? Maybe some closure could cheer me up...? Even if goes horribly wrong, this is might be my last chance before the party.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh chapter length is hard. i feel like a majority prefer longer chapters, but i'd rather break it up where it feels natural. i know it might feel like i'm pumping out updates, but i'd rather have ch. 1 done and checkmarked so i can go back to do some editing...sigh
> 
> anyway, free times have been wrapped for this chapter. they went from least votes to most votes, so the order was ishiyama/higuchi (even split), kawai (i approve), and then kimura pulling in a tonnn of votes (best boi?). aikawa was a close fifth place. thanks for your votes everyone, and thanks for reading :)
> 
> reader-interactivity time! (i'm experimenting, be gentle) google form for which person protag should confront, might affect tings in the future greatly, so be wise: https://forms.gle/gFNVak1Zzjrfrq6u6 
> 
> it doesn't collect any data and all answers are anonymous. other option is to leave a comment w suggestions cuz i always read those!<3


	9. 1-4 think we kissed but i forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p a r t y in the love despair killing game, finally. Of course, Shirasu gets caught up into many shenanigans.
> 
> (very long chapter, 99% fan-service. it's what you all deserve <3)

**I start to head to my dorm, but something pulls me back. I swallow nervously before backtracking a few steps, hesitating before I knock on a dorm that’s not my own.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Hi.

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: Go away.

Shirasu [startled]: !

Okazaki [swallows]: You heard me. I want to be left alone.

**Instinctively, I stick my foot out before he shuts the door on me. I try not to wince in pain as he stares at me with wide eyes, clearly not expecting me to resist.**

**Those stupid eyes. They make me want to do stupid things.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: Wait. [slightly pink] Maeda-san mentioned that you and Asahara-san were having an argument and I ― 

Okazaki [leans in]: What, and you wanted the juicy gossip? Nice.

**Well, yes. But I have a feeling you wouldn’t be too receptive to that response, so I shut off my filter and say something embarrassing.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Okazaki [raises eyebrow]: And you came to me before Asahara.

Shirasu [bites lip]: …I. Yeah.

Okazaki [slight blush]: Why?

**Okay, this moment is make it or break it. Depending on what I say here, he's going to tell me what I want to know or slam the door in my face. What do I need to say…?**

Shirasu [small laugh]: I guess I followed what my heart was telling me.

Okazaki [stumbles a bit]: ! You. [shadowy eyes] You’re more of an asshole than I thought.

**With that, he gracefully pushes me back and I lose my balance, losing the hold I had on his dorm room. Fuck, maybe that was too far?. I try banging on the door again.**

Shirasu [deflated]: I answered your question, you have to answer mine…

**As if he hears my plea, he reopens the door. I sigh in relief. I can’t mess this up a second time.**

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: My _friend’s_ trying to sleep. Kindly fuck off. 

Shirasu [startled]: F-Friend? I thought you… [door slam] wanted to be left alone. 

**Okazaki-kun takes advantage of my surprise to reshut the door in my face. Well, that was a shitty feeling. Resisting the urge to act out, I clench my fists and walk off to my dorm. If I had just gone to Hinako-san, I probably could’ve gotten a better answer. That was my bad, but if he was acting like that I totally understand why Hinako-san might’ve said something out of character. Hmph.**

**Against my own self-interest, I linger over our conversation. I didn’t say anything that deserved such a response, did I? No, it doesn’t make any sense. Usually, he would’ve just joked about how cheesy I am or say something intense to embarass me further.**

**I shouldn’t be hurt, it doesn’t matter, I repeat to myself as I enter my dorm and jump on my side of the pushed-together bed. The girl was probably Kawai-san, and she can calm him down better than I ever could. My stomach hurts. Okazaki-kun is not my responsibility, I already have Hinako-san to care for anyway. Why do I care so much what he thinks?**

**God, I need to stop listening to those voices in my head.**

...

**I awaken from my nap, blearily checking my E-Harmonic for the time. Shit, 7:30 already? The party might’ve already started by now, so after I roll out of my half of the bed, Hinako-san’s side left undisturbed. I don’t think she’s visited, she’s probably actually being useful.**

**I check out my appearance. My clothes are a bit rumpled, and I have a fantastic case of bedhead, but I don’t bother to change and only manage to make my hair slightly less messy. Who knows what i've already missed out on…**

**It’s dark in the hallways, darker than usual. Is this supposed to be thematic? I can barely see a thing. At least I don’t have clumsiness to blame when I run into someone...**

Maeda [snaps fingers]: Shirasu-kun, I was just looking for you.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: You were? 

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: Looking might be a generous word. I should talk to someone about this lighting, we need it fixed before eight…

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Is that when the party starts?

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Yeah, didn’t you get the invitation? 

Shirasu [bites lip]: Er, no. Sorry...

Maeda [hand to mouth]: Might because you abandoned your duties and distracted Kimura-kun from the centerpieces. Take that in the least passive-aggressive way possible.

Shirasu [twitches]: Don’t you think this is a bit much for a high school party?

Maeda [adjusts bun]: I just want everything to work out and everyone to have a good time. Planning is what I do best, after all!

Shirasu [bright smile]: Alright, but don’t wear yourself out. 

Maeda [elegant smile]: I’m sure we’ll be fine. Our group will keep one another safe, serial killer or not. 

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Especially since we’ve got such a capable leader!

Maeda [adjusts bun]: Flatter me after I get these lights fixed. Keep it real, Shirasu-kun.

**With that, she’s off again. If anyone can fix this lighting problem, it’s definitely Maeda-san. I won’t lie, that’s an ominous sign for our party, but I try to brush it off and put my faith in the wedding planner. She hasn’t done anything to make me doubt her.**

**The typical hanging-out zone seems to be the dining room, and in the darkness I can make out a few silhouettes.**

Higuchi [bubbly]: Is that Shirasu? Hey, dude. 

Mizuno [reserved smile]: Hello. How are you?

**Huh. For some reason, I expected to see him with Aikawa-san. But it’s nice to see one of the couples bonding too. Everyone deserves whatever smidge of happiness they can find in here.**

Shirasu [bright smile]: I’m okay. Hope I’m not interrupting anything. 

Higuchi [boops Mizuno’s nose]: Nah. We were just talking about our favorite drinks, that’s all.

Mizuno [pushes hair back]: Neither of us drink alcohol, so we have been discussing other alternatives. 

Higuchi [peace sign]: I am big fan of orange juice.

Shirasu [btites lip]: I wouldn’t expect that from two of the nation’s big idols, wow. 

Mizuno [flustered]: Yes, well, it takes responsibility to be an idol.

Higuchi [pokes cheek]: For me, I never really developed a taste for it. It doesn’t really jam with my systems, get it?

Shirasu [small laugh]: Not really, but I find that admirable. I’m jelly-ous?

**I hang out in the kitchen a while, chatting with the two idols. They’re both welcoming enough, though I can’t help feel like a cockblock. I’m glad they seem to have resolved whatever tension had come between them. When I was about to ask them if they were a formal couple, though….**

Ishiyama [jazz hands]: There you all are! You’re about to miss our beginning toast.

**She gestures us outside, and Higuchi-kun shrugs before offering me a hand. Miuzno-san pointedly gets up on her own and leaves us behind.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: You should’ve helped her.

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: Mizuno-chan’s a strong, independent woman. [attractive smirk] You, on the other hand, are a total damsel in distress type.

Shirasu [small laugh]: So you’re going to keep me safe.

Higuchi [peace sign]: It would be an honor, your highness.

Shirasu [bright smile]: Let’s go, they’re waiting for us.

Higuchi [toothy smile]: Your wish is my command.

**We finally step out into the cool evening air, where everyone is gathered around the outdoor bar area. Hinako-san, who's behind the bar with Ishiyama-san, looks busy but seems to sense me immediately and waves me over. Childhood friend powers are very handy. When we arrive, the girls serve us beverages. I’ve never seen this before in my life, but it’s a pretty color and has some garnish sprinkled in it.**

Ishiyama [jazz hands]: They’re specially made just for you~

Shirasu [bright smile]: Thanks! [sudden realization] Wait a minute, we’re not customers or anything. There’s no need to treat us special. 

Higuchi [puffs air]: So you don’t want Asahara-chan to treat you special?

Shirasu [slightly pink]: …No comment.

**They both laugh. Even though the joke was at my expense, I can’t help but smile too. It feels normal...**

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: What are you guys laughing about over there?

Shirasu [slams palms over both of their mouths]: Nothing. 

**At her incredulous look, I resign.**

Shirasu [pouting]: I’ll tell you later.

**She shrugs and turns away to fiddle with some drinks, her expression back to neutral. Hmm.**

**Both Ishiyama-san and Higuchi-kun look extremely proud of themselves.**

Higuchi [pokes cheek]: You definitely have to confess tonight!

Ishiyama [nods head excitedly]: You better.

Shirasu [bites lip]: Confess what?

Higuchi [puffs air]: Aww, you. We’re friends, you can trust us. 

Ishiyama [rolls eyes]: Those stupid heart eyes make it obvious. Never mind how totally whipped you are, like damn. We need to get you laid. 

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: Yeah, when we kissed yesterday you gave me those heart eyes. That’s how I could tell you were imagining her in my place, haha. 

Ishiyama [spits out beverage]: !

Shirasu [sudden realization]: !

**He’s wrong about that, but I can’t really deny that statement without Ishiyama-san getting even more suspicious. Shit, did he have to something stupid like that so easily? I’d hope it’d be kept a secret.**

Shirasu [twitches]: W-What do you mean “heart eyes”? My heart is in my chest, not my eyes. You’re so silly.

Ishiyama [shakes head]: No! I’m not letting you get away with that. What do you mean by “we kissed yesterday”?

**She mimics my air quotations mockingly. I try not to blush.**

Higuchi [peace sign]: Well, it was just an experiment. [toys with headphones] Er, Asahara-chan wasn’t there so he used me instead. For confession practice, um. 

**I can tell he wants to keep Aikawa-san’s meetings secret, but he’s lowkey a terrible liar and it's not working at all.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: I ― 

Ishiyama [sips beverage]: Shirasu-kun, it’s pretty cruel to use someone as a proxy for someone you like. Put yourself in Higuchi-kun’s shoes, you clown. Especially since ― 

Higuchi [boops Ishiyama’’s nose]: Don’t worry about it, dude. Thanks for the drink, but I better find Mizuno-chan now. Talk to me after you confess to Asahara-chan!

Shirasu [bites lip]: But we’re about to start the toast.

**He doesn’t seem to hear me, disappearing to grab a chair by Mizuno-san. He smiles when she greets him, back to his regular sunshiney self. I guess I’m happy for him. I’m just sad I didn’t get the nose boop, that’s all.**

Shirasu [deflated]: I hope you don’t think I’m a terrible person now.

**Even though what Higuchi-kun said was technically a lie, I value my friendship with Ishiyama-san to check on her feelings.**

Ishiyama [shakes head]: Nah. You’re forgiven...after you confess to Asahara-san.

**I knew I’m running out of time to tell her, even before their lectures. It would be better to her myself, but I’m so awkward about confessions! I’ll ruin our friendship for sure.**

Shirasu [deflated]: …

Ishiyama [taps chin]: …

Shirasu [twitches]: Fine! But get me another drink first. We’ll work up to it.

Ishiyama [salutes]: My man. 

**I finish up the first drink, and Ishiyama-san hands me another as Maeda-san starts another speech on the power of friendship and the importance of keeping each other safe at exactly 8 pm. Typical.**

**I get pretty bored, so I watch as Hinako-san seems to be doing a lot of work compared to Ishiyama-san, running about and making sure everyone’s glass is full, instructing them to pace themselves or speed up depending on the person. She does tend to put her all into flowers, but bartending, of all things?**

Maeda [starry eyes]: Anyway. There’s a bright tomorrow ahead of all of you, but please party like that tomorrow does not exist. Keep it real, everyone! 

**Cheering for her, everyone raises their glasses and takes a sip. Well, not everyone cheers but at least everyone is present. I down my drink in almost one gulp, almost choking when Hinako-san gives me a funny look. The night is still young, she can’t judge me yet!**

**Ishiyama-san’s probably busy helping Hinako-san with drinks. I should probably find someone else to hang out with for now.**

**I’m not one for outdoor beach parties, but Maeda-san and I assume Dimakos-san have a nice set up going. They’re leaving the door to the kitchen and the door to the laundry room propped open in case someone wants to go inside...outside, though, the music is pretty loud, I’d worry about the neighbors if we had any.**

**The four main areas to hang out are the outdoor bar, the sitting area closer to the beach, a worryingly little dance floor, and obviously the rest of the beach. The sea looks nice, but I shudder at the idea of getting sand in my clothes.**

**Um. Maybe I should start with where the least amount of people are?**

Ishiyama [jazz heads]: So I when I gave the guy the drink --

**Haven’t I heard this story before?**

Shirasu [sudden realization]: Aren’t you supposed to be manning the bar?

Ishiyama [rolls eyes]: You killed my momentum. Asahara-san will be fine by herself. 

Kimura [shy expression]: Shirasu-kun. We’re sharing first kiss stories, before the reveal happens. Er, Ishiyama-san really wants to know my story so she came over.

Ishiyama [sips beverage]: I have a bet going with Nakamoto-kun on whether you’re a virgin or not. So let’s get on with it! 

**Multiple people choke at that statement. Kimura-kun is about to explode from embarrassment, Sugawara-kun’s eyebrow twitches, and Nakamoto-kun’s almost smiling for once, though he coughs to hide it. I can’t even decide whose reaction is the most adorable.**

Sugawara [tilts head]: Really? 

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: She thought she knew you better than me. 

Sugawara [cracks knuckles]: …

Nakamoto [blank stare]: Oh please, you’re too soft to hurt anyone.

Sugawara [cold expression]: Try me.

Kimura [puffy face]: Ah, what’s gotten into you guys? I’m used to your clownery, but that doesn’t mean everyone else is. 

Ishiyama [rolls eyes]: Isn’t Sugawara-kun supposed to be the calm, responsible one out of the three of you? Why is the dad friend starting fights with the annoying one?

Shirasu [small laugh]: He’s defending his boyfriend’s honor, let him.

Sugawara [digs thumb into palm]: That’s incorrect. He’s my best friend, not my boyfriend.

Nakamoto [wrinkles nose]: Wait, I thought I was your best friend.

Sugawara [chuckles]: I thought you hated us.

Nakamoto [blank stare]: …

Kimura [makes heart with hands]: We love you too, Nakamoto-kun.

Nakamoto [tinted pink]: Shut up. I hate you. 

**I wonder if this how others feel when they’re with me and Hinako-san. I guess we're a more wholesome pair though, given that they have a Nakamoto-kun to deal with. Even though tsundere act is kinda sorta endearing...wait a minute, I didn’t just think that. He’d hate me even more if I said that out loud.**

**But maybe if I could get him to blush again, it’s worth it…?**

Ishiyama [sips tea]: This is cute and all, but back to the subject at hand. Your cherry, Kimura-kun. Who took it? 

Kimura [intensely red]: Well, this one girl had cherry chapstick on when she kissed my cheek.

**The group goes entirely quiet. I can faintly hear someone facepalm.**

Sugawara [scratches head]: Ah, Kimura-kun, you are too innocent for this conversation. If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to share.

Nakamoto [turns to Ishiyama]: You owe me. Kimura tells me everything, so.

Kimura [puffy face]: More like you interrogate it out of me.

Ishiyama [fiddles with apron strings]: Hm. This battle may be over, but I will win the war. 

Nakamoto [blank stare]: ...You’re not taking him from me.

Sugawara [cracks knuckles]: Why does everyone see Kimura-kun as a piece of property?

**Everyone exchanges incredulous looks at that hypocritical statement, while Kimura-kun sulks about how independent he is. But we all smile it off and continue the game, and soon our group expands to include quite a bit of people, all battling for the title of most embarrassing kiss, I guess.**

**We’ve gone through quite a few horror stories before the Ultimate Kissers start advising the rest of hopeless kissers.**

Narita [strokes cheek]: The key for good kisses is consent. Ask your partner whether they’re comfortable before you start.

Kubo [amused smirk]: Nah. I’d rather ask for forgiveness than permission.

Shirasu [bites lip]: This isn’t very helpful, guys.

Aikawa [crosses arms]: It makes sense the two ultimate kissers have different styles…

Uetake [flushed]: Nnn. [checks own pulse]

Aikawa [finger over lips]: Hey, Uetake. Are you not feeling well?

Narita [cute smile]: We may have different styles, but we both earned our titles for a reason.

Kubo [copies cute smile]: Wanna bet? Only one of us is the _true_ Ultimate Kisser. And it doesn’t take much to figure out who...

**Everyone freezes, clearly awkward as the atmosphere gets tense. Narita-san’s eyes flare up at that, clearly with emotion she’s trying to restrain.**

**All of us are thinking of the same thing…**

_Monokuma [menacing laugh]: That’s sweet and all, but might as well destroy your hope early. Nope, someone here is a bonafide serial killer, guys. Not only that, there’s more than one of you hiding your true talents! You thought I wouldn’t call you out, didn’t you?_

_Monokuma [excited]: Well, I just did!_

**I hope he’s pulling a prank, but my instincts tell me otherwise. Though how could someone have such little self-preservation? The idea of false talents makes my stomach ache a little, so I down the rest of the drink in anticipation.**

Narita [tugs at braid]: Don’t be difficult.

Kubo [amused smirk]: I’m not. There’s only one way this ends, and you know it, sis.

**And it’s all awkwardly tense again. Maybe it's liquid courage, but I shove myself in the conversation. If I had a sibling, I wouldn’t want to fight with them publicly like this! It’s none of my business, but they’re going to put themselves in danger if they act out like this. Although I can’t say much about Kubo-kun, Narita-san is a good person that deserves someone that stands up for her.**

**I could be that person. My heart is racing at the thought, but I manage to push through.**

Shirasu [flushed]: I think ―

Kubo [amused smirk]: I knew you couldn’t stay away for long, but nominating yourself to help? You must be pretty desperate for a taste, hehe~

**I can’t focus on what he’s talking about because my head starts to spin, and suddenly I’m heaving into a trash can someone has shoved in front of me.**

Asahara [tightly gripping flower]: …??

Shirasu [flushed]: I’m okay. How did you know I was about to throw up?

Asahara [slightly blue]: I was heading over here to clean up, and you looked so sick, it was just an instinct. Oh my god, Shiori-kun. You shouldn’t have drunk so fast…!

Shirasu [slightly sweaty]: I just need to sit down for a little. 

Uetake [wipes sweat off forehead] [unsteadily]: Uh, I-I can c-check your vi-vitals?

Aikawa [softened expression]: You don’t seem to be doing too well yourself, Uetake.

Uetake [flushed]: …Nn.

**He’s about to pass out, poor guy. Not that I should be saying anything, I should’ve probably slowed down myself. Usually I pay better attention when I drink, but frankly I’m surprised I’m the only one trying to drink their problems away. Hinako-san looks insanely worried, more worried than I’d expect, but it’s probably due to the whole being left vulnerable in a murder game thing rather than the alcohol thing.**

**Damn, I am an idiot. I need to take care of her, and she’s the one always taking care of me. When I reach out to touch her hand, she whips back and erases all the worry from her face, stoically avoiding my eyes as she drags me away, about to lecture me on being responsible.**

Asahara [wilts]: Shiori-kun, I ― 

**Trying to reassure her, I smile weakly. She mutters something, and I subtly lean forward to hear her words.**

Asahara [rips flower petal]: Never mind.

Shirasu [deflated]: It’s okay. [deep breath] I have something of my own to tell you, Hinako-san. 

Asahara [gentle laugh]: I know. Can you tell me later, though? 

Shirasu [pouting]: Huh? Why?

Asahara [soft smile]: If you say something like ‘I love you,’ right now, it, uh, makes me think you’re going to die. 

Shirasu [startled]: !

Asahara [twirls flower]: It’s dumb, but its like you’re raising a death flag for yourself. You have to live and tell me when this all over. 

Asahara [picks at flower]: Uh, anyway. You, uh, already know I feel the same. 

**My heartbeat somehow speeds up. She can’t mean what I think she means? Fuck it, I’m going to ask.**

Asahara [unreadable expression]: … [looks away]

**Overwhelmed, I stare at her: palms white from gripping her flower, hair distressed and seemingly lacking flowers for safety reasons, her scent still radiating a floral perfume nevertheless.**

**Every flower has their thorns, and I know it’ll hurt if my flower girl rejects me. But a little blood has never scared me.**

**I know I should respect her wishes and not burden her with a love confession, a “I want us to be more than friends” confession, but what if … what if this is my last chance? I have to do this.**

Higuchi [pokes Shirasu’s cheek]: You two! Take these, we’re playing Never Have I Never. 

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: I’m not sure he should be drinking.

Higuchi [bubbly]: Ah, it’s just one shot. Anyway, I got everyone else to do it, so I’m taking no for an answer! 

**Bless him, Higuchi-kun seems to be creating a distraction for me. I’m a bit disappointed he interrupted me, but I was going to say something stupid and rambly anyway. My head’s killing me at this point, even though that’s no excuse to betray Hinako-san’s wish.**

Shirasu [resolute] [bright smile]: Okay, I’ll do it the second we get out of here.

**Both of them turn to me, confusion evident on their faces. Though in Hinako-san’s case, she has no excuse to be. I know she’s going to figure it out, due to the motive, but I’m holding out for her. This is the right thing to do, for now.**

Higuchi [puffs air]: No, you’re supposed to take it if you’ve done the thing. That’s how you play, right?

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: We’ll pass. Thanks.

Shirasu [pouts]: She means, we’re playing. Thanks. 

**He smiles and shoves the glasses in our hands, before tapping his glass to call everyone’s attention. I notice similar shot glasses in their hands, and I silently applaud HIguchi-kun’s convincing skills. All that natural charisma comes in handy.**

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: I’ll start. [toothy smile] Never have I ever been inside a classroom.

Dimakos [squints eyes]: What the fuck. No way. 

Higuchi [peace sign]: I started my career from a young age, never got a chance to. 

Dimakos [pulls up hood]: No wonder so many people wanna be idols. School fucking sucks.

Maeda [hand to mouth]: Ash-chan! 

Mizuno [quiet sigh]: Not all idols. I’m pretty good at school, actually. 

Higuchi [attractive smirk]: Is that an offer for private lessons?

Mizuno [flustered]: Maybe. If you want it to be, obviously!

**A lot of people groan and reluctantly drink their shots. Higuchi-kun glares at some until they do, so even Hinako-san buckles. Guess he’s a stickler for rules sometimes. I down mine and it tastes unfamiliar, but not bad. Miraculously, it clears my head a little. What kind of witchcraft is this? And where can I get some more?**

**I must not be the only one who thinks that, because a lot of people seem to be asking for refills.**

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: Sorry, I only brought enough for one round. Anybody want mine? 

**I resist the urge to raise my hand like a child. Higuchi-kun shrugs and gulps it down.**

Ishiyama [fiddles with apron string]: Guess I’ll go back to manning the bar then. Higuchi, teach me that recipe sometime.

Asahara [unreadable expression]: Do you need my help?

Ishiyama [nods head excitedly]: Nah, you can play nurse for Shirasu-kun. He’d very much appreciate it. 

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Hey, don’t speak for me. Or if you have to, don’t say embarrassing things like that! 

Asahara [gentle laugh]: I’ll stay and play a few rounds.

**A few people get up and leave with her, but a good half of us remain. Before she goes, though, I notice her whisper a few words to her partner, Kimura-kun. He nods, and I can’t help but be a little curious. It might not even involve me…I just have a feeling, given that it's Ishiyama-san.**

**A few rounds go by, pretty typical teenage stuff being asked. I manage to not get too wasted, through Hinako-san’s careful monitoring. She’s constantly checking her watch as well, as if waiting for this game to be over.**

Mizuno [clasps hands together]: It’s your turn, Kimura-kun.

**Must have spaced out for a second there. I wonder what he has in store for us, probably something vanilla that he thinks is spicy.**

Kimura [shy expression]: Never have I never...no, I can’t do this. Skip me.

**Hmm. Sugawara-kun looks similarly confused, so it's fair to say that was unexpected.**

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: Maybe we should switch it up now. 

**There’s a dramatic silence.**

Dimakos [glances left]: Asahara-san. It’s your line. 

Asahara [twirls flower]: Oh, uh. What?

Maeda [clears throat]: I said, “Maybe we should switch it up now.”

**Hinako-san shakes off whatever is distracting her, but gets up without a word, nodding to Maeda-san and Dimakos-san.**

**That’s odd. I thought I was closer with Maeda-san, but if she was looped into one of her leadership bonding schemes, she must’ve proved herself in some way. Or maybe Maeda-san is just close to everyone. Ah, I shouldn’t be jealous.**

**It takes her a while, and without her supervision I down a couple more drinks. It has nothing to do with Okazaki-kun’s stupid eyes trying to make contact with mine, I swear.**

**Ugh. After what had happened earlier, I’ve been trying to ignore him. He doesn’t deserve any more screen time in my opinion, but I’m not that oblivious. We have to resolve whatever’s happening eventually, though I’m tired of being the proactive one when it comes to him.**

Asahara [soft smile]: Got it. I can draw the names, since I took so long. 

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Thanks for your help. All right, who's ready for some seven minutes in heaven! I think there’s more than enough privacy in the pool room...

**She’s met with a lot of cheers, but I am less than thrilled with the situation. Maeda-san looks all flushed and happy, though, so it’s not like I’m going to protest and rain on everyone’s parade.**

**Geez, teenagers are lame. It’s one thing to be horny, it’s another to be so obvious about it! And I’m definitely not being hypocritical because I know both Hinako-san and Okazaki-kun watching me, and I feel absolutely nothing. Being stuck with either of them would be awkward more than anything. I shivered at the thought of how awkward it would be, no other reason!**

**These two need to get out of my mind.**

Shirasu [to Maeda]: I’m going to get a drink.

Maeda [loosens bun]: Hmm, you good? You don’t look so hot. 

Shirasu [bites lip]: I just need a second.

**Maeda-san shakes her head, delicately letting her hair fall loose over her shoulders. Paired with the reassuring smile she flashes at me, it makes for a pretty captivating sight. I can’t help but be captivated by her very move, and suddenly I’m filled with pride and gratefulness for our elegant leader, the girl who organized us all., Finally, I get a glimpse of the carefree teen she would’ve been without the killing game.**

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Alright. But come back soon. [jokingingly] Dismissed.

Shirasu [bright smile]: Thanks. 

**At the bar, I wave Ishiyama-san over and ask for the strongest drink she has. She obeys, almost reluctantly. At least she didn’t refuse me. I nurse my drink for a while before she tries for conservation.**

Ishiyama [taps chin]: You look like crap.

Shirasu [small laugh]: Hence the drink. 

Ishiyama [shakes head]: Wanna talk about it? I’m guessing it’s about Asahara ― 

**Ah, Ishiyama-san is a regular gossip girl, isn’t she?**

Shirasu [twitches]: Not really. 

Ishiyama [fiddles with apron strings]: It’s not about her?

Shirasu [rubs neck]: No, I don’t want to talk about it. Refill?

**She looks frustrated, and I can tell she wants to push for me, but she concedes, refilling my drink and grabbing one of her own. She’s been managing the bar effortlessly so far, I haven’t seen her take a break yet. She clinks our drinks together.**

Ishiyama [sips drink]: I’m going to share a drink with you. And then you’re going to go back and stop ignoring your problems. Okay? 

Shirasu [pouting]: Fine. Thanks.

**So I share a drink with her, strong and bitter and just what I needed. Though we don’t talk at all, I feel slightly less burdened. Quite a talent Ishiyama-san’s got there. I thank her again, slightly more tipsy than before. She grins, amused, and offers me a tray of tequila for the seven in minutes heaven group, equipped with lemon and salt.**

Shirasu [small laugh]: 10/10 customer service.

Ishiyama [rolls eyes]: You’re not my only customer, dork. Go have fun for me while I take care of someone else.

Shirasu [bright smile]: But you love me; I’m your favorite. [pouts]

Ishiyama [spits out drink]: Oh my god, you are such a flirt. 

**Am I? I think I’m just drunk. She waves me off as I head back to the main group. A couple others are dancing, and a few people are chilling at the bar, but the majority of people are lounging on beach chairs while the game goes on. To my surprise, Maeda-san seems to be missing, so I just set the drinks on the table.**

**Who to sit with? There’s not much space, but it doesn’t stop me from approaching someone I get to know better.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Hey. What’s happening?

**I try to keep the slur out my voice, but the girl laughs it off, her own words are a little less restrained. Interesting.**

Narita [cute smile]: Shirasu-kun, you look so awkward standing there. Take my place, I insist. 

**She hops up, her heels barely missing my sneakers. It’s obvious what she wants to be to do, but I remember my manners.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: No, I couldn’t do that. 

**She shrugs. But not before her hand delicately pushing me into her chair, giggling a little as the impact whooshes my breath away.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Wait, what about ―

**Suddenly there’s a human weight on top of me, a fruity scent overwhelming my nose, soft skin brushing up against my legs. From this angle, I can’t see her face, and I’m immensely grateful she can’t see mine.**

Narita [childish giggle]: This works, right?

_Maeda [starry eyes]: We made eye contact, and her smile, it was like nothing I’ve ever seen before. Her laugh, I swear. I heard it across the room. It’s inhumane. Our wedding scheme would be so real, in my humble opinion._

_Shirasu [cheesy wink]: Cute._

_Maeda: And impossible for now. She’s coupled with her brother, so I need to be with someone else._

Shirasu [bites lip]: ....Yes. It does.

**I’m a terrible person, come at me later. It feels so good, having her in my lap, and if I close my eyes I can almost imagine that...okay, the scent is wrong, but when my breath tickles her neck she shivers, leaning into me the way I like. Except we’ve drawn too much attention already and I bite my lip, debating the pros and cons of making a move.**

**A voice draws me back to reality, clearing my head a little.**

Okazaki [secretive smile]: You took your time, Asahara.

Asahara [teasing]: I did, didn’t I? We had a lot of fun together…

**Fuck. Of course my ears are hypersensitive to those two. Politely, I unravel myself from Narita-san and whisper a promise to return.**

Narita [strokes cheek]: Kiss for good luck?

Shirasu [sloppily pecks her cheek]: Maybe later. 

**She blows a kiss as I walk over to Hinako-san and Okazaki-kun, who seem to be having a conversation without words.**

**This would be a good time for an interruption.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Hey.

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: ...

Okazaki [pitying eyes]: …

**There’s a beat of silence, notwithstanding the pounding music and drunken conversations. Feeling awkward, I cough just so someone is making a sound. Then I pointedly steal a couple of drinks as if to clear my throat. The alcohol buzzes in my head.**

Kawai [bites ponytail]: Ah, Shirasu-kun, you’ve just caught us an awkward moment, and uh, yeah. This is awkward.

**Now I feel guilty I hadn’t even noticed nor acknowledged Kawai-san’s presence. I notice the way she drapes into herself, classicly shy and I almost reach out to give this precious introvert bean a hug.**

**Then I notice the way her and Okazaki-kun lean into each other, subtle but familiar. The realization hits me: it’s the way he used to lean into me. I grit my teeth. At least Kawai-san’s words seem to bring Hinako-san out of her stupor, her sweet voice calming my crazy thoughts.**

Asahara [soft smile]: Sorry about that. Are you feeling better now?

Shirasu [pouting]: I think so. Thank you.

Okazaki [swallows]: …

Kawai [avoids eye contact]: That’s good. That you are feeling better, I mean. 

**There’s some chaos going on behind us, but I freeze. I feel like this group has so much to talk about, but none of us dare to say anything ― usually I would have looser lips in this situation, blurt out something and dissolve this weird tension between these two. Kawai-san seems to have noticed it too, but she avoids eye contact, presumably discouraged by her previous attempts.**

**That’s right, I still don’t why these two had that argument. By the look on Kawai-san’s face, she’s fairly confused herself. I guess I should drag Hinako-san away so she can explain, since Okazaki-kun was zero help earlier.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Do you want to dance with me?

**The name’s on the tip of my tongue, and I’m honestly uncertain why I hesitated. But that single moment of hesitation probably sent my life spiraling down an entirely different path, one I couldn’t have predicted.**

Kubo [cute smile]: Shirasu-chann~I need you urgently..

**Eh? What’s with this cutesy tone? That smile is definitely hiding some mischief. I examine the area for trouble, but nothing looks off at first glance. The seating area is pretty big, so if there’s anything unpleasant going on surely one of these people would tell me.**

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Um. Okay?

Kubo [amused smirk]: Alright, stay put for a second. [shouts behind himself] He said yes! 

Narita [childish giggle]: No way. 

Sugawara [up-nod]: Oh man, I have to get Ishiyama for this.

Kimura [dazed]: Wait, I think ― 

Higuchi [toothy smile]: Shh. That’s sweet of you, bro. But please stay quiet and let the rest of us enjoy the show, eh?

Kimura [shy expression]: But Shirasu-kun...informed consent and all that.

Mizuno [quiet sigh]: Since when is yaoi known for its appreciation of consent?

Kimura [intensely red]: ...

Higuchi [toys with shirt collar]: ...

Mizuno [flustered]: I mean what?

**I try to move towards the action, but Kubo-kun steps on my shoe and blocks my way.**

Kubo [childish giggle]: Uh uh. Stay ‘til we’re ready for you.

**The four of us blink in confusion. I’m two seconds from shoving this brat away, I can blame the alcohol for my aggression later. I’m an idiot for not saying “no,” right away, aren’t I? Whatever dreadful scheme I’m being looped into is something I am going to regret for the rest of my life, I can tell.**

Ishiyama [nods head excitedly]: I came as soon as I heard ― [spits out drink] Oh shit. Somebody totally owes me money for this. And Shirasu-kun agreed?

Narita [tugs braid]: Apparently so. Though knowing my brother…

Ishiyama [taps chin]: It’d be a shame to waste this perfect set up. Does someone have a video camera?

Higuchi [pokes cheek]: Maybe Maeda-chan? 

Sugawara [chuckles]: He’s already getting twitchy, we have to start before he chickens. 

Kubo [salutes]: Ah, they’re finally ready for you. [blows kiss] Good luck, kid. 

**He shoves a bottle in my hand, pats me on the back before ducking away to grab a seat by his sister. I’m about to examine the label when I realize there are a lot of people staring at me in anticipation. As if they’re waiting for me to notice something obvious, I trace over their faces for any clues: most of their chins are tilted downward, so. I follow their gazes downwards and ―**

**Holy shit. I think I actually do a double take, because I must be dreaming. How the fuck did I not notice this was happening? How did they even….? What?**

**Sprawled over the sitting area’s small table, a certain divorce attorney squirms and twitches in discomfort, his senses useless thanks to a convenient blindfold (god knows where they got that) and a clunky headphone set (!!!)...I have to admit, it’s not a bad sight especially considering that his jacket is missing and his shirt is half unbuttoned, exposing very biteable, delicious-looking skin. Like my very own miniature feast. Yes, I can’t believe I just thought that.**

**As my brain slowly puts itself back together, I realize what the bottle is for. His mouth, normally filled with bitter curse words, now is occupied by a slice of lime. It’s so fitting that I almost burst out laughing right there, my sanity temporarily restored.**

Shirasu [intensely red]: … [deep breath]

**The angel in me knows I should probably walk away: there’s no way Nakamoto-kun would approve of this if he realized what his fellow houseguests were up to. And I’m whether feeling pretty merciful or afraid to face his incoming wrath doesn’t matter. I should deny all these perverts...geez, I know the guy hates me but I didn’t realize our “rivalry” merited this...hmph.**

_Okazaki [secretive smile]: You took your time, Asahara._

_Asahara [teasing]: I did, didn’t I? We had a lot of fun together…_

**So yeah, maybe I would regret this later. But shit, I have an audience and I can’t be a coward all my life, all these eyes on me. What’s fun without any risk, after all. I down some tequila, it’s pretty tame compared to what I’ve already had, but people eat it up, I hear some whoops and cheers. I don’t bother to look at anyone as I straddle my newest prize because that might stir up emotions, and I certainly have earned the right to be selfish for a minute, right?**

**I’d kill to see his expression right now, but mint green blindfold looped around Nakamoto-kun’s eyes is probably protecting me more than it is hurting me. Mint green, huh? Cute, if not sadistic. Inspired, I loosen my own tie and gently wrap it around his wrists, and the sight before me becomes ten times prettier. If Hinako-san wanted even more proof I was a narcissist…**

**Shaking off the thought of her, I focus on the way his neck throbs as I sprinkle salt, the way his collarbone seems to sharpen as I dribble liquid into its grooves, the way he jerks forward as my tongue meets his feverish skin, sensitive like he’s never been touched before.**

**I want to savor the moment, savor the salt and the alcohol and the taste of him, the boy who hates me, who I’ve surely done nothing to...right?**

_Nakamoto [wrinkles nose]: I’m the SHSL Divorce Attorney, moron. And I want to punch you in your stupid face. So that would be a hell no._

_Shirasu [sudden realization]: !_

_Nakamoto [shifts glasses]: Whatever. Don’t talk to me, for your own good. If you pull this matchmaking shit again, I swear ―_

**Fuck. I finish up, plucking the lime as best as I can without our lips meeting, Normally I’d spice it up but I feel almost guilty, taking advantage of him like this. Anyway, that was a mistake because as I remove the lime with surgical precision, he whines and the breathy sound actually kills a bit of my soul. Double fuck. It’s a nice sound, sure, but I’ll never get to hear it again, given that he is going to kill me when this gets out.**

**The applause almost deafens the obnoxious stripper music. I take a small bow, laugh it off, but I’m actually slightly afraid for my life contemplating my quickest route of escape. I can’t meet anyone’s eyes, not directly, which Hinako-san immediately notices. While she drags me towards the beach, I vaguely hear people interrogate Nakamoto-kun about his body shot experience, though he seems too dazed to respond. Nice job, me.**

Asahara [twirls flower]: Sometimes I forget how impulsive you are.

**Ah, that’s Hinako-san. She never gets jealous, no matter what I do. Usually I challk this up to her having no feelings for me, but sometimes a forbidden part of me thinks it because she knows my heart will always come back to her, there’s no need to be possessive.**

Asahara [gentle laugh]: ...I’ll keep you safe. 

**Times passes as dance sit in the sand, under the stars, watching our classmates grind and shimmy around us, some more coordinated than others. Earlier, I said I hated the beach, but this wasn’t a bad way to close off the night. Though this is so comfortable, moving seems impossible.**

Okazaki [awkward smile]: Mind if I cut in?

Asahara [unreadable expression]: Sure.

**As her childhood friend, I have memorized 99% of Hinako-san’s microexpressions, but even though she’s keeping her face blank, I can tell she doesn’t want to let me go.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: I’d rather not.

**In an instant, his smile disappears. Crestfallen, I try to find the words to justify my actions because he looks so sad that I...no, it doesn’t matter. He repairs his expression as Kawai-san comes around, clearly not wanting to worry her.**

Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: It’s okay, Shirasu-kun. Maybe another time.

**He taps Kawai-san on the shoulder, and she jumps a bit which makes him chuckle. They dance together, his skill making up for her clumsiness, and I can almost see the moment he loses himself to the music, his smile slowly becoming more genuine as his body moves with an impossible grace. I pry my eyes away, because I chose to let him go, so I’m not allowed to feel anything more.**

**I swear, I feel nothing as he takes her hand and leads her away.**

Asahara [picks at flower]: Uh, Shiori-kun. Not to be repetitive, but you don’t look so good.

**I swallow, ready to make an excuse but she pulls me close and hugs me, right there and then, burying herself into my chest. Love hurts, you see, but moments like these make it all worth it, these are the moments that keep people the strength to continue, even when everything is confusing or wrong. Romantic or platonic or an awkward mixture of the two, Hinako-san and have love for each other. That’s enough.**

Asahara [soft smile]: Thank you. For everything.

Shirasu [slightly pink]: I should be thanking you, silly. How did you ―

**Know that I need you?**

Asahara [twirls flower]: Childhood friend priviledges.

Shirasu [small laugh]: Okay. I’m going to get a drink. Catch you later?

Asahara [soft smile]: Goodbye. 

**Huh. That was oddly formal. Eh, that’s not too out of character for Hinako-san, especially if she’s had a couple drinks. Speaking of drinks, I find myself at the bar with Ishiyama-san once again, distancing myself from my other classmates.**

Ishiyama [fiddles with apron string]: Crazy night, eh?

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: I have a feeling it could get even crazier.

Ishiyama [nods head excitedly]: I need to get you caught up on all the gossip, asap.

Shirasu [small laugh]: Spill the tea later. I’m tired.

Ishiyama [rolls eyes]: Then go to bed, grandpa.

Shirasu [pouting]: I wanna wait for Hinako-san.

Ishiyama [shakes head]: Take a nap. I’ll wake you up when Asahara comes over.

Shirasu [bites lip]: You’d do that for me?

Ishiyama [taps chin]: Sure. The second you pass out I’m drawing a mustache on your face though.

Shirasu [pouting]: Traitor. I thought you were my friend...

Ishiyama [pokes nametag]: That’s me. No promises.

**Whatever she’s been serving me is making me pretty sleepy ― I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick nap, clear my head a little before I spend the night with Hinako-san, I wouldn’t want to say or do anything stupid.**

**Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Do whatever, but don’t let the party end without me.**

**Ishiyama [sips drink]: The night’s not that old yet.**

****The music still pounds in my ears as I close my eyes, but I do manage to doze off for a bit...I think. Time starts to blur, I can vaguely hear conversations around me, Ishiyama preparing drinks, but I keep don’t bother to re-open my eyes. I think at some point someone’s patting my head, playing with the little tuft that refuses to stand down despite my many attempts. Though I’m too sluggish to bat their admittedly gentle hands away and accuse my harasser. It only puts me in an even deeper sleep, to be honest.** **

**...**

Nakamoto [rubs temple]: Wake up. Shirasu. 

****Hmm, am I dreaming? Nakamoto-kun isn’t yelling at me for once so I probably am.** **

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: I really don’t have time for this. 

****He yanks me forward, and suddenly we are _way_ too close. The last time I was in his personal space like this...is he here to confront me? His tone is less harsh than usual if so. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I try to ignore my dry-mouth and focus on speaking understandably.** **

Shirasu [rubs head]: Ehhh, what’s happening? 

****My legs feel clumsy and I can barely stand, so I lean into him a little more. He flinches, but surprisingly doesn’t pull away.** **

Nakamoto [blank stare]: Follow me. 

****He navigates me across the villa, slowly I begin to regain my footing. No one is lingering on the dance floor or in the sitting area; that’s pretty weird. Did everyone go to sleep? Why, out of all people, did Nakamoto-kun, my self-proclaimed enemy come to retrieve me. Suddenly my heart starts thudding loudly, loud enough that I’m scared the other boy can hear. His face is closed off, blank, but somehow I can tell he’s about to lose his composure.** **

Shirasu [deep breath]: Nakamoto-kun. Tell me what the _fuck_ is happening. 

Nakamoto [clenches fist]: See for yourself. 

****In the pool room, I finally see people ― mostly everyone I know, in fact. A couple people are missing, but surely But everything’s quiet, and no one is smiling. There’s a wide range of emotion: fear, sadness, anger, but nothing remotely close to happy. The heavy atmosphere makes my heart drop to my stomach, I turn to Nakamoto-kun but he’s disappeared, left me on my own. I can’t bother to be angry since no one is looking at me nor offering any explanation, which is not a good sign. God, what the hell happened?** **

****Even without Nakamoto-kun leading me, my body moves on it’s own, somehow guiding me to the adjacent laundry room, the door ominously propped open. I recognize a few of my missing classmates, and the relief overwhelms me, everyone is safe despite the lack of eye contact, the unspoken words. On instinct, I scan the room, noticing nothing in particular until my gaze falls upon…** **

****Some flower petals? Is that blood? Water? No, it can’t be. Because we promised this wasn’t going to happen, you’re just asleep. Right?** **

****…** **

****Slumped against a laundry machine, you’re eerily, uncharacteristically still.** **

****...** **

****It doesn’t suit you as well as moving does, in my opinion. You always did have an air of calm, but there was energy vibrating underneath, your movements fluid and unrestricted.** **

****...** **

****Also, not to be a creep, but I always thought your eyes were gorgeous, though your expression is more peaceful with them closed, free of any worries or doubts.** **

****...** **

****You always wanted me to look at you, but I couldn’t. Because I was afraid I would never be able to look away, hypnotized by your shadowy, mysterious ways. Like right now, I can’t tear my gaze away. I think I’m waiting for you to open those stupid eyes, so I can blurt out something stupid about how a part of me was always under your spell.** **

****...** **

****If I had made a different decision, could have I told you that earlier?** **

****...** **

****The Super High School Level Dancer, Hirotaka Okazaki, doesn’t respond.** **

...

_Okazaki [shadowy eyes]: It’s okay, Shirasu-kun. Maybe another time._

...

**STUDENTS REMAINING: 15/16**

**You have received [black choker].**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> runs in with cake: happy belated birthday, okazaki.....oh, wait. crap. 
> 
> hopefully you didn't get too distracted and managed to pick out some thicc clues. if not, my strategy of keep stuff happening for seven thousand words so that the cliche of someone dies at the party isn't too obvious kinda worked? heh. 
> 
> thanks for reading, tune in next time for some actual investigation. wow! anyway hit the kudos and feel free to leave leave any suggestions. if you're throughly convinced you know who the killer is. or you wanna clown on me for all the angst. i'm very curious on what reactions will be...see you all soon!


	10. pre-investigation notes + democracy

hope everyone's doing okay! it's hard to stay motivated so i thought this would inspire me spice up this chapter a bit. i've already chosen a traditional investigation partner, pretty much, but this is a good way to get your fav some screentime/character insight/bonding moment during these chaotic murder times. ps if your decision is smart, it's going to help during the trial..winks

certain people will be locked due to extraneous reasons, and if they get the most votes, i'll settle for second place. one person, for example, is already going to be the kirigiri to your naegi so if they're chosen, it'd be kind of pointless. if there's a tie, i'll figure something out. if there's no votes, i'll be lazy/angsty and put shirasu in even more depression, which might affect the trial more than you think. *laughs nervously* so don't hesitate, loves! your actions have consequences~

https://forms.gle/sh3EMmvsVrJmj4gd9

as always, thanks for participating/reading so far, i'm excited to keep going for you all. although the victim was one my personal favs and it mega sucked, i'm sorry. let me know what you think, drop a kudos, etc. i <3 i should prolly figure out a more efficient methods for these polls too, sigh. stay safe everyone and until next time!


	11. 1-5: think we killed but i forgot (investigation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> investigation ,,

**I can’t tear my eyes from Okazaki-kun― I mean, his corpse. Maybe if I stare long enough, my brain will somehow process this reality: there is a dead person in front of me, a dead person whose skin touched mine and whose eyes that met mine and whose heart had a beat that... No, I can’t focus on the past. Right now, my skin crawls, my vision blurs, and I honestly should be panicking a lot more, because someone is fucking dead, but everything around me is so still, like we’re on pause, and am I even breathing anymore? I just feel so cold.**

**Though the hands that wrap around my waist and the body suddenly pressed against mine is anything but cold. They’re warm, a reminder they’re alive. Okazaki-kun can’t feel this warm ever again, he’ll stay cold forever. I shiver in the person’s embrace.**

Maeda [gloomy expression]: Hey. It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay.

Shirasu [twitches]: …

Maeda [fragile smile]: I need you, Shirasu-kun. Please. 

**The teenaged leader who kept us together, the ultimate wedding planner who was so sure we were going to survive together, the persistent optimist who believed none of us were going to harm each other, has a gentle smile pasted on her face, even though she should be crumbling right now. It’s a reminder that I need to be strong. I can’t be stuck, I have to keep going.**

**It's a sad, unfair tragedy that...he had to die, but I need to keep living. I am going to keep living. Surely, he would want that for me, for all of us.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: You’re right, Maeda-san. We’ll figure it out, together, okay? This isn’t your fault.

Maeda [adjusts bun]: Thank...thank you.

**She starts to move away, clearing her throat, but I pull her in tighter, and I let us have this quick moment of warmth. Then we have to go back to the cold, cruel reality. I need to ask Maeda-san about the circumstances of his death, I guess.**

**Dimakos-san comes over to us, nods at Maeda-san. Her smile turns a little more genuine at the gesture. They must’ve gotten closer…**

Dimakos [cool and collected]: I’m sorry. 

**Hesitating, she puts a hand on my shoulder, pats it a couple times. It should be awkward, but it’s nice. Human.**

Dimakos [looks down]: He was special to you, wasn’t he? 

**I resist the sudden wave of emotion that comes over me. What was he to me? What was I to him? No, I can’t focus on that right now.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Actually, we barely knew each other. 

**I keep my voice as steady as possible, it’s not like it’s a lie or anything. Both girls blink at me, their gazes communicating something to each other, something I can’t read. They can’t refute me, though. After all, most of us first met when this game started, which was that long ago. Three days, right?**

**We couldn’t even make it a week without someone dying. I clench my fists.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: What time is it?

Dimakos [glances left]: A little past midnight, if I had to guess. Everyone’s exhausted, this wasn’t the all nighter we expected. 

**We made it a little over four days. No, that doesn’t make me feel any better, and this awkward silence isn’t helping.**

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Ah, I should get you caught up on the investigation.

Shirasu [twitches]: Yes...Investigation.

**According to Monokuma’s rules, we have to discover the killer, or…I don’t have any experience with this kind of stuff, but I know I want to live, at the very least.**

**I need to keep going.**

**[INVESTIGATION START]**

Monokuma [menacing laugh]: Upupupupu, did you miss me?

Shirasu [startled]: Where did you ―- huh? Miss you?

Monokuma [tears falling]: No one pays any attention to meeee. I’m a character too, with my own experiences and arc and ― 

Maeda [taps fingers against planner]: I asked him to leave us be during the party.

Shirasu [bites lip]: And he agreed?

Monokuma [red eye flaring]: Hey! Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!

Maeda [adjusts bun]: He was more agreeable than I expected, for real. I guess...

**Probably because he somehow knew it would end up like this. Damn bear. Dimakos glances at me, imploring me to keep quiet, and I do. Maeda-san would shatter on us if we called him out for taking advantage of her optimistic nature.**

**If she had talked to us, her actual allies, before heading to Monokuma, though…Fuck, stop getting distracted. I can’t think about how this could’ve been prevented.**

Shirasu [dull smile]: Never mind that. [turns to Monokuma] So what the fuck did you want again?

Monokuma [menacing laugh]: Such disrespect! [puppy eyes] And to think I was actually going to give you...oh, never mind. My heart’s too broken now.

Dimakos [cool and collected]: Give him the file, bear.

Monokuma [tears falling]: B-but my broken heart! 

**He hugs the file(?) closer to his chest. It looks more like a tablet to me, but okay.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: I’m sorry. Can I please have the...file?

Monokuma [tears falling]: Mmm, not good enough.

Shirasu [deflated]: Can I please have it...sir?

Monokuma [menacing laugh]: Pfft. What am I, your sugar daddy or something?

**He’s riling me up, don’t let it work, don’t let it work, dammit.**

Shirasu [twitches]: Fuck! You already won, okay? I know your sole purpose is to torture us, but can’t you fucking tell that ― that. I ― 

**I freeze, the words clogged in my throat. Both Maeda-san and Dimakos-san look startled at my raised voice, and I’ve attracted attention from others in the room, but I shake the emotions off. I feel like enough of a failure already, I couldn’t even do this one thing…**

Monokuma [menacing laugh]: Upupupu. Good enough. I’ll be watching you, Shirasu-kun. 

**He hands me a tablet, almost gently, and gives me a quick salute before ducking off mysteriously. Ignoring everyone else, I focus on the clinical words in front of me, the miniature portrait of the...corpse. This is the reality I need to face, and I can do it.**

Dimakos [eyes wide]: You could’ve just borrowed mine, you know. 

Shirasu [rubs neck]: Not helpful. 

[[Monokuma File #1 added to truth bullets]]

**The victim is Hirotaka Okazaki, the SHSL Dancer. The body was found in the laundry room.**

**Cause of death is suffocation by water filling the lungs (drowning). There are signs of a blow to the victim’s head, fragments of the weapon remain in the injury. Additionally, there are unexplained bruises on the body.**

**The time of death was approximately 11:45pm.**

Shirasu [startled]: Drowning? How the hell ― 

Maeda [scribbles in planner]: Oh, you should talk to Uetake-kun...Aikawa-san convinced him to take another look at the...that was real of them, yeah…

**She pales, her hands shaky as she grips her pen. That’s not good…**

Dimakos [glances left]: We should probably go back to Kawai for now. She’s not doing too well, and she’d find some comfort with Maeda-chan!

Maeda [adjusts bun]: Oh, okay. But…Shirasu-kun, we should help him investigate.

Shirasu [dull smile]: I’ll be fine. 

Dimakos [squints eyes]: Find someone else to fill you in. And check in later, so we can go over our notes with Kawai-san. Alright?

**She’s so calm on the surface, I need to follow her example. I trust she can take care of Maeda-san.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: Sure...talk soon. 

**We separate into opposite corners of the laundry room. Kawai-san has her face buried in her hands as they approach with comforting words and gestures. She needs it more than me, deserves it more than me. Don’t be selfish, Shirasu. To solve this, you are going to have to go near the corpse. That’s all it is. It’s okay.**

Uetake [steady]: Hello, Shirasu-kun. Are you doing okay?

Aikawa [flat expression]: What kind of question is that, Uetake…

Uetake [squeaky]: O-oh, I-I didn’t mean to ― 

**i get that Aikawa-san is trying to protect my feelings, which is nice but she didn’t need to be so harsh. Besides…**

Shirasu [twitches]: I’m fine, thanks. Maeda-san said I should talk to you about…?

Uetake [sighs in relief]: I’m glad to be of use...we thought we should do our own investigation...of, uh. Okazaki-kun.

Aikawa [crosses arms]: Figured it couldn’t hurt. Anyway, we did make some interesting discoveries, which ― Shirasu?

**Startled back to reality, I pull my eyes away from...the corpse, I guess. I don’t even know why I was looking at it, there’s no point anymore. I shove my hands in my pocket, resisting an unnatural urge to touch.**

Shirasu [startled]: Oh, um. That’s nice. Smart. 

Uetake [hand over heart]: Your heart rate…

Shirasu [dull smile]: So, what did you guys discover?

Aikawa [grits teeth]: ...

**Uetake-kun looks to Aikawa-san for permission. She looks conflicted, apparently lost in thought, but she nods. I hope she isn’t worried about me: as my ally, she should know that sparing my feelings would only hinder my investigation.**

Uetake [tearing up]: ...

Shirasu [resolute]: Please, Uetake-kun. Tell me everything you know. Please.

**Gently, I grab his shoulders, propping him up to meet my eyes. I do my best to keep my heartrate calm, reassure him that everything’s fine. This has to work.**

Uetake [wipes sweat off forehead]: Okay. You’ve read the Monokuma File, yes? 

Shirasu [bites lip]: Yeah. Cause of death was drowning, but there was also a head wound and bruising. And the time of death was 11:45 pm. Is all of that accurate?

Uetake [steady]: Yes, I believe so. However, Monokuma did leave out some details..we don’t really know why, but Aikawa-san thinks they’re important to note.

**This is the professional cardiologist side of Uetake-kun, huh? I didn’t really expect it, but he was chosen as an ultimate for a reason, though his medical training is being used for a much more gruesome purpose.**

Shirasu [rubs neck]: What details?

Uetake [skips beat]: ...For one, he was knocked out before, er, being submerged into the laundry machine. I think the majority of the bruising was sustained beforehand, and then that head wound was probably what caused him to lose consciousness.

Shirasu [deep breath]: Hold on. He was stuffed in a laundry machine?

Uetake [tearing up]: Ah, s-sorry. I should’ve been more clear. His head was submerged in the laundry machine...and he couldn’t hold his breath due to being unconscious, so that’s how his lungs filled up with water. It seems unnecessary though…

Aikawa [sighs]: If any of us had heard the laundry machine, we would’ve caught the culprit in the act. In other words, we don’t know why the culprit decided to drown him instead of just, I don’t know, bashing his skull in again. Overkill. 

Uetake [sweats profusely]: I-I have a theory about that, but. I don’t have the means to check…

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Just tell us what you’re thinking. 

Uetake [squeaky voice]; H-his heart, um. Seems weaker, than. A usual person’s heart. Like, I don’t know...but something else weakened him before he was knocked out. It could’ve been the alcohol, but my instincts are telling me…No, it doesn’t make sense.

**He’s muttering to himself now, all hope of meaningful conversation seems lost. I learned a lot while it lasted, so I should probably keep this information in mind.**

[[Uetake’s Report added to truth bullets]]

Shirasu [bites lip]: Hey, Aikawa-san. You’re not going to investigate elsewhere?

Aikawa [crosses arms]: I should, but I don’t want to leave Uetake-kun by himself.

**Uetake-kun is now focused on the corpse, leaning down to examine every detail. He presses his ear against his chest, though I can’t imagine there’d be any sort of heartbeat. Myself, I try keep my gaze on the cardiologist and not....**

Uetake [skips beat]: Uh, I’ll be fine by myself. There’s plenty of people guarding the crime scene, and I-I guess I’m just, um, used to being around the dead. T-that sounds horrible, I know, but it’s, um, thanks to my talent. 

**Despite his outwardly nature, he’s strong during our time of need. It’s something admirable, something to be proud of; yet, all I can think is why can’t I be that capable? I need to do more…**

Aikawa [softened expression]: You sure?

Uetake [steady]: I know I can help this way. You two should find, uh, Higuchi-kun and Asahara-san.

**The second he says her name, my heart drops. I hadn’t thought about her once, even though she’s having to deal with death too. That makes me a terrible best friend, doesn’t it? And now I selfishly ache to feel her warmth. She can make me stronger.**

Aikawa [crosses arms]: Let’s go, then. Let us know if you discover anything else. 

Shirasu [deep breath]: Yeah. Thanks for your help, Uetake-kun.

Uetake [hand over heart]: Anytime. 

**Aikawa-san and I exit out of the laundry room, passing by Sugawara-kun and Kimura-kun. I have no time to acknowledge them, though, because Aikawa-san drags me to the side, beside the pool chairs.**

Aikawa [sighs]: I have to tell you something. 

Shirasu [startled]: Well, spit it out. 

Aikawa [faintest blush]: ... 

**Her hesitation is frustrating me, I don’t have time for this. She opens her mouth to speak, but suddenly we’re joined by a certain idol duo. Can’t they tell this isn’t a good time..?**

Higuchi [toothy smile]: Aika-chan, I’ve been looking for you...

Mizuno [pushes hair back]: How are you doing, Shirasu-kun?

**Why does everyone feel the need to check on me? Kawai-san is the one who… Maybe because of that snooze I took before everything went down, and I was drinking pretty heavily, though everyone around me is lacking a hangover. I offer a polite shrug, more interested in Higuchi-kun and Aikawa-san’s interaction.**

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: We should talk...

Aikawa [finger over lips]: Yes, I was just about to tell Shirasu-kun about that. 

Higuchi [pokes cheek]: You were? I mean, I’m okay with that but ―

Aikawa [closes eyes]: You see, Higuchi-kun and I triggered the body discovery announcement. 

Shirasu [bites lip]: You...what?

Higuchi [puffs air]: Weird way to word “we discovered Okazaki-kun dead,” babe.

**Two of my biggest allies...discovered Okazaki-kun, who is dead. Who...was my acquaintance? Another ally? Two allies discovered another ally, who is dead. No, it doesn't matter. Two allies discovered a corpse, who had some interaction with me but now he, it, whatever, is gone and the adjective dead is an adequate enough description.**

Mizuno [distressed expression]: Could you two stop...whatever? Shirasu-kun, are you ― hey, maybe you should sit down...

**I have to move forward. I’m alive. 15 of us are alive. Stay strong…**

Shirasu [dull smile]: It’s okay. I’m just confused about what this body discovery announcement is, so if one of you could explain, that’d be helpful.

Aikawa [points finger upward]: I don’t know you managed to sleep through it. It went something like…

Monokuma: Ding dong ding dong! A body has been discovered! After a period of investigation, the class trial will begin.

Mizuno [deathly pale]: Where did that come from!?

Aikawa [pinches bridge of nose]: He’s been working on his Monokuma impression.

Higuchi [peace sign]: It’s good, right? Magical idol powers do come in handy…

Mizuno [flustered]: I’m an idol too, but I don’t have magical powers? What?

Higuchi [boops her nose]: Now it’s your turn to learn from me, hehe.

Aikawa [flat expression]: Monokuma added it to the rulebook, so check for more information there. It'll likely be brought up during the trial.

[[Body Discovery added to truth bullets]]

Shirasu [dull smile]: Thanks for the heads up. 

Aikawa [flat expression]: Shall we continue investigating then?

Higuchi [punches air]: Hell yeah! the four of us would make an epic team.

Mizuno [quiet sigh]: So insensitive…

**At that moment, here’s only one person I truly want to investigate with.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Actually, I could use a minute alone. If you’ll excuse me...

Aikawa [grits teeth]: I don’t know if that’s the best idea ― 

**Waving goodbye, I ignore her advice and speedwalk towards the door leading outside. She must be outside...though I’m not sure what clues could be there. I put my hand on the door, but suddenly there’s a cold hand on my shoulder…**

Shirasu [startled]: Wahhh!

Higuchi [bubbly]: Jumpy, are we? Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.

Shirasu [twitches]: Of course I’m jumpy! Someone’s fucking dead! He’s...it’s…

Higuchi [uncharacteristically serious]: I’m sorry, Shirasu. He was a good guy, and didn’t deserve what happened to him. 

Shirasu [deflated]: None of us deserve that.

Higuchi [shut off expression]: …Hmm.

**I’ve never seen him like this. It’s like he’s been drained of battery, all the life and energy and happiness zapped out of him. A completely blank canvas of a human. I didn’t mean to spark such a terrifying reaction...it’s scary to see the usual bright idol like him.**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Higuchi-kun, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I apologize.

Higuchi [toys with headphones]: No, I should be the one who’s sorry. I’m not good at handling death, it’s not really ― what I do is continue being my normal self, block out the sadness. After all, I have a job to do. 

Shirasu [dull smile]: You’re a strong person.

Higuchi [toothy smile]: And you’ve got that wrong.

Shirasu [startled]: ?

Higuchi [pokes cheek]: I think, for humans, real strength is knowing it’s okay to be sad, and facing your sadness straight on. Instead of…

**He doesn’t say anymore, but the words linger. I don’t…I feel like I’m choking in this room. Wordless, I turn away from him and push back on the door. He looks like he wants to pull me back, but he doesn’t. He whispers something under his breath, and I almost miss it as I shut the door.**

Higuchi [faint smile]: ...The note.

**Outside, I suck in lungfuls of air. There’s no point in reflecting on that conversation, I should instead put energy into finding her. In the moonlight, I catch a glimpse of her pink hair, trailed by a certain brunette. Wait, was that...**

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: Look, can’t we make a deal… 

Nakamoto [blank stare]: Fuck no. You’re stuck with me, whether you fucking like it or not. 

Asahara [twisted laugh]: I don’t take well to threats, Nakamoto.

Nakamoto [clenches fist]: You have no choice this time, you ― 

**I’ve never heard Hinako-san sound so aggressive, but that’s the definition of Nakamoto-kun's personality. I wouldn’t be surprised if he drew this reaction out of her by bringing up something sensitive. Maybe if I continue eavesdropping, I can get a better understanding of their...relationship?**

Asahara [twirls flower]: Uh, Shiori-kun? Hi. 

**Shit. Childhood friend radar. I forgot about that.**

**Her face is confused, but is still so beautiful...I instantly feel better, a weight lifted off my shoulder. She’s alive, breathing, moving forward by my side. She’s my rock, the person who is strong for me and the person I am strong for. Geez, I feel like such a sap...**

Shirasu [bites lip]: Can I talk to you for a second? 

Asahara [soft smile]: Sure, of course. I’m glad you’re feeling better, I was so worried about you…

**She starts to step towards me, but Nakamoto-kun grabs her wrist to halt her movement. As if in pain, Hinako-san winces, and something wildly possessive stirs in me.**

Nakamoto [bites cheek]: Wait! Shirasu, I have something of yours. And if Asahara goes with you, I’m not giving it back.

**Have something...of mine?**

Asahara [gentle laugh]: He’s clearly bluffing. Shiori-kun, please. Let me take care of you.

Nakamoto [wrinkes nose]: You two are fucking digusting. Come on, don’t be an idiot.

Looks like I have a choice to make. Hinako-san’s...well, the easiest description is “my best friend”, and I fully trust in her. A talk with her would easily clear my head. But if Nakamoto-kun really isn’t bluffing, I might lose something of mine, something that could have some relevance either. And as I look into those piercing green eyes, brimming with frustration, I don’t think he’s lying about this.

If I had to choose someone, it’d be…

Shirasu [rubs neck]: I don’t have time for games. Let go of her, or I’ll make you.

Nakamoto [eyebrow twitch]: Well, fuck you both, then.

**At that, Asahara-san slips out his grip smoothly, thrusting herself in my arms. She feels good, but the way Nakamoto-kun's face seizes up doesn’t feel as good. He hates me, is trying to use me, I shouldn’t feel bad.**

Asahara [teasing]: It’s okay, Nakamoto-kun. We’re “investigation partners” now, so you can’t lose me that easily. I’ll be back. 

**Turning back around, she puts some distance in between us and him, likely for some privacy. I can almost sense the stream coming out of his ears.**

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: We don’t have much time.

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: Never mind that! Why are you…”partners” with him?

Asahara [gentle laugh]: Oh, is someone jealous?

**Maybe a little. But honestly, I’m confused on how their partnership started in the first place, I hadn’t seen them interacting prior to this. At least nothing in particular stands out...maybe I have no right to pry.**

Shirasu [pouting]: That’s not what I meant.

Asahara [soft smile]: Okay. Then I’ll update you on what we’ve found out so far. 

Shirasu [bright smile]: That’d be good.

Asahara [twirls flower]: Me and Nakomoto-kun have been really focused on the motives behind this murder, actually. If you think about it, there’s more than one...

Shirasu [thoughtful expression]: More than one, huh? Well, there was Monokuma’s original motive, which would have revealed our various counts.

Asahara [twists hair with finger]: There’s also the idea of a false talent. Less prominent, very much interesting. It’s my theory that at least one of these motives will be important to the case, no matter what else goes down. Keep them in mind.

Shirasu [bites lip]: I will. Thank you, Hinako-san.

[[Kiss, Marry, Kill Motive added to truth bullets]]

[[False Talent Reveal added to truth bullets]]

Asahara [soft smile]: Uh, this is kinda late. But thanks for choosing me over Nakomoto-kun’s threat? I know he was probably lying, but it felt nice. And about, uh, Okazaki-kun’s murder…

_Shirasu [deflated]: It’s okay. [deep breath] I have something of my own to tell you, Hinako-san._

_Asahara [gentle laugh]: I know. Can you tell me later, though?_

_Shirasu [pouting]: Huh? Why?_

_Asahara [soft smile]: If you say something like ‘I love you,’ right now, it, uh, makes me think you’re going to die._

_Shirasu [startled]: !_

_Asahara [twirls flower]: It’s dumb, but its like you’re raising a death flag for yourself. You have to live and tell me when this all over._

Shirasu [slightly pink]: Never mind that. The only thing that matters to me is that we get out of this together. I love you, Hinako-san. Actually, I’m in ― 

**She presses one of her purple flowers against my lips, silencing me. She stares down at the ground, hiding her expression from me.**

Asahara [unreadable expression]: Stop. Tell me when this trial is over, okay? You’re, uh, in shock after the murder, so I want to know you mean it. 

Shirasu [deflated]: But you’re my best friend, Hinako-san. I can’t lie to you anymore.

Asahara [rips flower petal]: …

Shirasu [bites lip]: I’m sorry. The ‘death flag’ thing. And I know it’s weird for best friends to say these kinds of stuff, I shouldn’t be putting you in this situation...

Asahara [picks at flower]: I said it before, remember? Before the motive, uh. 

_Shirasu [deep breath]: You’re the greatest friend I’ve ever known._

_Asahara [gentle laugh]: I love you too. As much as a girl like me can._

_Shirasu [twitches]: Hey, I’ll be right back. Excuse me._

Shirasu [small laugh]: How could I forget? Best moment of my life. 

**I meant that to come off more sarcastically than it did. Instead, my voice cracks like I’m back in middle school. She was by my side all those years ago, and she’s still here, with me. It’s kind of amazing.**

Asahara [tightly grips flower]: You need to focus on the case, Shirasu.

**Did she just..? But then she hugs me, and I forget our boundaries and pull her in close, taking in her uniquely floral scent. Presumably, this situation warrants being touchier than we usually are. A good change, for once.**

Asahara [soft smile]: Do the best you can, alright? Here, take this for luck.

**Delicately tugging her fingers through her hair, she plucks one of the flowers out and expertly weaves it in my own messy hairstyle as she forces us apart.**

You have received [purple flower]. 

At that, she heads back towards Nakamoto-kun. Her floral perfume lingers, and I breathe it in for a few moments, clearing my head. Although I didn’t receive many substantial clues from her, she managed to distract me from my darker thoughts. I have other things to focus on. Now, If I ever think of him, I’ll just touch the flower she left me. At that thought, I feel better already. 

Back to investigating, I guess. There’s still a lot of ground I need to cover. Immediately, I’m drawn to the bar, since a couple of familiar, comforting faces are apparently discussing something there. Narita-san and Ishiyama-san are chatting quietly, pointing out clues to each other and the like. Ishiyama-san’s attuned customer-service senses seem to notice me the second I approach. 

Ishiyama [sips tea]: Hey, you. How...how’s my favorite customer?

Narita [picks at nail]: This is a terrible, unexpected tragedy for us all. Okazaki-kun, he...

Shirasu [deep breath]: I’m good, honestly. I just want to solve this thing and put it behind me.

Ishiyama [fiddles with apron strings]: Well, okay. But ―   
**She doesn’t sound too convinced, clearly wanting to push the issue more but Narita-san, bless her, jumps to my rescue.**

Narita [tugs at braid]: We’ve been discussing the case ourselves. And both of us have noticed odd things, and it’d be good to gain another perspective. Ishiyama-san?

Ishiyama [nods head tiredly]: Yeah. [sips tea]

Narita [cute smile]: She’s been working really hard to solve the mystery of our missing hangovers, actually. It’s very endearing. Perhaps you’d like to take a look at our list?

Ishiyama [prods at nametag]: I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about what everyone’s had drunk during the party, and I noted anything particular...but it’s not adding up. [shakes head] Fuck me, dude. I shouldn’t have...goddammit.

Narita [strokes cheek]: It’s not your fault. None of us could’ve prevented this.

Ishiyama [rolls eyes]: You don’t know that. 

Narita [tugs at braid]: ...

Shirasu [bites lip]: Do you mind if I take a look at your notes, Ishiyama-san? It’d be a big help. 

**Wordlessly, she slides a paper with a timeline of drinks. A particular focus is put on what the victim had drank, as well as anything particular the rest of us had consumed throughout the night. I’m not sure all of it is relevant, but who knows? The fact none of us seem to be super affected by the alcohol is strange, now that I think about it.**

[[Ishiyama’s Bartending Notes added to truth bullets]]

[[Lack of Hangover added to truth bullets]]

Shirasu [bright smile]: Thanks. I have to keep investigating, but if you two need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.

Narita [picks at nail]: One more thing. I heard this banging noise coming from the laundry room. Like, before the murder happened. It was at about...11:30pm, I believe.

Shirasu [rubs neck]: You did, huh? What were you doing in there?

Narita [childish giggle]: Ahaha, curious? I was meeting someone, of course. The laundry machine wasn’t on, though, and I heard some moaning, so I doubt the murder had happened yet. I didn’t stay for very long, it wasn’t my place to eavesdrop on that.

[[Narita’s Testimony added to truth bullets]]

Shirasu [cheesy wink]: What a lady you are. 

Ishiyama [spits out drink]: ...What the hell. I don’t get it.

Shirasu [startled]: Get what?

Ishiyama [shakes head]: You’re just acting so normal, over the fact that your _friend_ just died, was just _fucking murdered_ in a death game, actually. And it’s grossing me out, to be frank, the fact you’re brushing over his death like he’s a spilled latte. When I know that’s not the case.

**Instinctively, my hand reaches to Hinako-san’s flower after hearing those harsh words. I’m not going to let my emotions burden me, I have a job to do for the greater good. Thank god the flower is there, as a physical reminder.**

Shirasu [deep breath]: I need to move forward. And the only way to do that is investigate. It’s what...he would have wanted.

Ishiyama [flushed with anger]: You don’t know what he would have wanted! Okazaki’s dead! So none of us will ever know what he wanted! So don’t spout that bullshit, oh my god!

Shirasu [flinches]: I ― I barely knew him. I don’t...

Ishiyama [spits out drink]: Wow, and you’re in denial, too. Or maybe I misjudged you, and you’re a horrible person?

Shirasu [deflates]: I’m not lying. 

Narita [tugs braid]: Hey! I know we’re all struggling to cope, in our own ways. Actually, Shirasu-kun, maybe I should talk to you about that. In private.

**She shoots a look at Ishiyama-san before putting some space in between. Ishiyama-san huffs, clearly annoyed, and chugs whatever she’s drinking. By this point, I’ve taken Asahara’s flower into my palms, letting the soft petals kiss my shaking hands as I desperately try to repress these...thoughts out of my mind. Fuck.**

Narita [strokes cheek]: Look, she’s stressed over this...situation. I mean, it makes sense, so I’ve been trying to help, keeping her busy, calming her down. I know she didn’t mean to snap at you, she cares about you. About all of us, I think.

Shirasu [twitches]: Yeah. I think I understand. It’s fine, Narita-san, I’m not letting anything affect my focus.

Narita [picks at nail]: Well. That’s good. If I you could do one thing for me though, I think it could even help you with the case…It’d mean a lot to me. [cute smile]

**There’s no way I can resist that smile. Damn, I hope this isn't too much of a distraction.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh didn't want to split this into two, but. it's fine. it's getting bloated. i'll drop my personal notes on the second part, regarding the extra scenes and how i feel overall about this part -- i wanted to put focus on the characters' reactions as well as the crime, and that we'll see how that balance turns out. i will note that the asahara/nakamoto choice was based on her being more popular in the investigation poll, so that's how that branched out. remember, your actions have consequences ;)
> 
> as always, stay safe <3 and let me know what you think. if you already know who did it, i am ready to hand out prizes. see you soon xx


End file.
